LA PROMESA DE AMOR
by Andreiitha1512
Summary: Ranma después de enterarse que puede obtener la cura a su maldición, viaja a China. Dejando a Akane con una promesa de volver a su lado por que la ama. Por muy pequeña que sea la decisión... puede cambiar el curso del destino, aún cuando sientas que ya todo esta escrito...
1. Capitulo 1 Te prometo

Esta Fanfic lleva por nombre **la promesa de amor** …

Estos personajes no me pertenecen… son propiedad de Rumiko takahashi… escribo esta historia sólo por diversión, espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

Después de algunos años, muchas cosas habían pasado en Nerima, Ranma ya tenía un mejor trato con Akane, pero aún discutían por las otras prometidas, las cosas están a Punto de dar un giro...

La familia Tendo y los Saotome vivían juntos, ya esperando que ocurriera el día tan deseado, una boda, pero el destino tenía preparado otras cosas, Tergiversa los caminos, jugando con el destino...

Sonaba el teléfono...

Kasumi- estoy ocupada alguien puede contestar?-

Nabiki no se encontraba en la casa, Akane estaba en el Dojo, Soun y Genma jugaban shogi, Nodoka estaba de compras... Ranma era el único desocupado, así que si más remedio contestó...

-¿Bueno? ¿Quien habla?- Al escuchar una voz masculina decir lo que cambiaría su destino o al menos sacudiría su mundo, quedó como estatua y colgó. No lo podía creer... ¿ _de verdad esta pasando esto?_. Debía tomar la decisión más importante para su vida.

Por Varios días todo transcurrió como de costumbre, a excepción que estaba muy diferente con Akane, ella confundida con esa actitud, sospechaba que algo le pasaba al chico de la trenza y de hermosos ojos azules así que decidió hablar...

-Ranma, ¿podemos platicar en privado?-

Todos al escuchar la frase quedaron extasiados, será que ya darán ese gran paso que llevan posponiendo desde aquella boda fallida, Ranma estaba algo nervioso y sorprendido...

-¿platicar? ¿Tu y yo? ¿En privado?-. la idea no le desagradaba, pues cualquier oportunidad para estar con ella, sin la familia, le encantaba

-si Ranma o acaso ¿estás sordo?-

\- No. bueno, pero por que Akane-

-eso te lo diré cuando hablemos...-

Lo tomó de la mano y arrastrándolo por el suelo lo llevo a su cuarto, llegaron y lo sentó en la cama y ella se puso a su lado, quedaron unos minutos en silencio, el estar solos los ponía nerviosos, tímidos y el corazón les latía muy fuerte, Akane se levantó y abrió la puerta gritando...

\- ESTO A USTEDES NO LES IMPORTA!- azotando la puerta al cerrar

Toda la familia estaba pegada a la puerta como era de costumbre cada vez que sentían que algo importante pasaría entre ellos, sin embargo se retiraron pues habían sido descubiertos

* * *

Mientras tanto adentro de la habitación ...

-Disculpa Ranma pero esto debe ser sólo entre nosotros-

Al escuchar estas palabras.. Ranma se puso como un tomate...

-Que es lo que te pasa, tu...tu no eres, eres así- los nervios lo traicionaban

Se sentó junto a él, la proximidad de ella, lo alteró más...

-Ranma yo se que tienes algo, por favor dímelo, confía en mi...-

-Yo, que puedo tener?-

-no me mientas por favor, ya son varios años de conocernos, se cuando ocultas algo...-

-bueno, pero en que te basas para decir eso...-

-crees que no me he dado cuenta, estas muy diferente conmigo, eso no es normal; acaso ya no, ya no sientes...amor.-

-Que? Como puedes decir eso, yo bueno, yo ya sabes... sigo sintiendo amor... por ti...-ruborizado

Akane estaba tan apenada, ella lo sabía.. pero no lo había escuchado tan claro como hoy...

-Ranma...- se acercó más a él.

-a, Akane...- pero el sabía que para dar el según paso, debía ser totalmente honesto con ella. -bueno tienes razón debo decirte algo-...

Akane quedó en incertidumbre... ¿será algo malo?

-bueno yo, recibí una llamada, hace dos días y era un hombre, de jusenkyo, me dijo que los estanques ya están como antes, que la cura a las maldiciones podría estar disponible, y lo que eh estado pensado...

-iras por tu cura-dijo melancólica

-bueno si, Pero no se cuanto tiempo me lleve y que...pueda pasar aquí contigo si yo me voy...-

-si tienes pensado regresar no pasara nada malo-

-bueno yo si quisiera, pero si voy, no se cuanto tiempo me tomé y tu padre No lo tomará bien-

-Yo entiendo y si es tan importante para ti, te apoyo y también puedo hablar con mi Papa...-

-Tu me apoyas?-

-claro Ranma, tú sabes que a mi no me importa tu maldición pero como es algo importante para ti...-

-a...Akane... tu eres como un sueño hecho realidad...-

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, miro al suelo; lo había dicho y no hay forma de negarlo, así que lo decidió, giro hacia ella la tomó por los hombros, ella estaba tan sonrojada, el silencio decía tantas cosas y no aguanto más, se acercó a ella lentamente, pidiendo a Dios no recibir ningún golpe; ya al tenerla tan cerca puedo apreciar su belleza; esos ojos tan grandes, ésas pestañas tan largas que hacían su mirada aún más hermosa, luego observó sus labios, deseaba tanto probarlos, ella lo miraba fijamente perdida en esos penetrantes ojos azules, esos ojos que cuando la miraban la ponían tan nerviosa; luego vio aproximarse más a su chico, no podía moverse, no se resistía y paso lo inevitable, se juntaron los labios, al principio inexpertos, torpes pero sus labios estaban destinados el uno para el otro y encontraron la sintonía perfecta, después de varios besos se separaron...

-lo siento no pude evitarlo...-

-Yo.,bueno también lo deseaba-

-¿en serio?-

-Ranma... yo... te...quiero...-

\- Akane... yo... también te... quiero...-

Por fin se confesaron su amor, esa noche decidieron ser discretos pues todavía no están listo para una boda, se reunían en secreto para demostrarse amor; el iba a ir a jusenkyo ella lo sabía por eso quería pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con el... mientras llegan a la fecha donde el partiría, ellos concluyeron sus estudios en furinkan… el corazón de Akane sentía un dolor inexplicable pues su amor partiría uno de esos días...

* * *

Una noche quedaron de encontrarse en el cuarto de Akane para platica, Pero ella sabía lo que venía y era su despedida, aún recordaba la plática con su padre el día que le notificaron la decisión de Ranma..

_Flash back_

\- ¿Que paso?¿ Por que quieren hablar conmigo? Será acaso que se decidieron por fin a realizar la boda.- Los ojos saltaban de alegría

-bueno señor Tendo, no es eso, lo que pasa...-

Interrumpió Soun

\- Ranma acaso no quieres a mi pequeña-... llorando

-No señor, yo de verdad, la quiero -apenado

\- entonces que es lo que pasa, no entiendo -ya más tranquilo

-papa.. lo que pasa es que Ranma va a viajar a Jusenkyo Por su cura-

-pero Ranma sabes que Akane te quiere aún con tu maldición...-

Apenada Akane y Ranma sorprendido de que todos lo supieran menos.. el...

-pero señor yo... -Akane lo interrumpió.

-Papa.. quiero que entiendas que yo lo apoyo... es cierto que a mi no me importa su maldición... de todas maneras lo amo...-apenada- pero para el es muy importante y lo entiendo y apoyo.-

-entiendo hija si tu lo aceptas yo lo aceptó... sólo espero que sea la decisión adecuada, por que quien sabe por cuanto tiempo tendrán que estar alejados, bueno Akane puedes retirarte quiero hablar a solas con Ranma..-

-Fin del flash back-

Mientras esperaba a Ranma en el cuarto.. no deja de tener curiosidad por lo que había hablado su papá con Ranma... Akane Volteó a la ventana ya que escucho un ruido, era el, Su amado, abrió la ventana y se sentaron juntos...

-Akane yo, mañana...-

Akane no soporto la idea de escuchar esas palabras y sólo le tapo la boca con sus dedos...

-Ya lo sé, pero por favor, no lo digas, no es una despedida...-triste

-Yo se, Por que prometo regresar, tu eres mi prometida y quiero estar contigo...-

-Ranma, por favor dime, es acaso algo que te dijo mi Papa lo que te obliga a volver? Te amenazo?-

-No el sólo me hizo ver la realidad, pero no preguntes mas.-

-flash back-

-ahora que se ah ido mi hija... dime algo Ranma... la amas?-

-bueno si señor, más a que nada en mi vida...-

-me alegro escucharlo, pero debes de saber que si tu te vas el compromiso queda postergado...-

-¿postergado? ¿A que se refiere con eso?-

\- ella estará como al principio sin alguien a su lado, aunque ella te ame, quizá le lleguen nuevos enamorados o los que ya conocemos..-

Ranma al escuchar eso sintió un mal presentimiento...-

-Bueno usted ya lo Dijo, ella me quiere, no creo...-

Soun lo interrumpió

-Ranma hijo yo sólo te quiero a ti como yerno pero si te vas deja libre a Akane y promete regresar a ella sólo si piensas hacerlo, no la ilusiones pero dale la libertad y dátela a ti, sólo el tiempo dirá sin son el uno para el otro...-

-ósea que ella ya no será mi prometida,?-

-bueno hijo yo no se el tiempo que te tardes y si ella pierde la esperanza y conoce a alguien Más, si ella se deprime y alguien más la consuela, no será su culpa, me explicó? Estas dispuesto a pagar el precio?-

-señor con todo respeto yo regresare con ella así me tome años yo regresare y si ella tiene otro, la recuperare su corazón, es mío y el mío es de ella...-

-fin del flash back-

\- Ranma Que pasa?-

-nada, bueno tengo algo que decirte Akane...-

-si es malo, no me lo digas...-

-Por favor escucha hablaré con el corazón en la mano...-

Akane asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazó, no soporto ver su cara, sólo quería sentirlo, su cuerpo, abrazándola, tan cálido y protector como sólo el sabía serlo...-

-Yo te amo, pero quiero ser un hombre completo para ti, se que esto que haré puede tener consecuencias en nuestra relación por eso te dejo libre del compromiso...(sintió como Akane lo abrazaba con más fuerza, tomó aire... y la sujeto más fuerte) No pienses mal, no es por que no te ame o Por que no piense regresar, al contrario yo regresare contigo, yo te amaré con más fuerza, pero el tiempo puede hacer de las suyas, toma esto como promesa **una promesa de amor,** sin ataduras, por que tu Si quieres puedes rehacer tu vida con alguien más, Pero si es así escucha bien, yo te recuperare o dejo de ser el gran Ranma Saotome...- No podía faltar un poco de arrogancia del joven

Continuará...

* * *

Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer...es la primera vez que publicó, y agradezco

Sus comentario y sugerencias... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...


	2. Capítulo 2 Recuerdos

Historia **La promesa de amor..**.

Capítulo 2... **Recuerdos**...

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me Pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi..

Yo escribo sólo por diversión.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior...

-Por favor escucha hablaré con el corazón en la mano...-

Akane asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazó, no soporto ver su cara, sólo quería sentirlo, su cuerpo, abrazándola, tan cálido y protector como sólo el sabía serlo...-

-Yo te amo, pero quiero ser un hombre completo para ti, se que esto que haré puede tener consecuencias en nuestra relación por eso te dejo libre del compromiso...(sintió como Akane lo abrazaba con más fuerza, tomó aire... y la sujeto más fuerte) No pienses mal, no es por que no te ame o Por que no piense regresar, al contrario yo regresare contigo, yo te amaré con más fuerza, pero el tiempo puede hacer de las suyas, toma esto como promesa **una promesa de amor,** sin ataduras, por que tu Si quieres puedes rehacer tu vida con alguien más, Pero si es así escucha bien, yo te recuperare o dejo de ser el gran Ranma Saotome...- No podía faltar un poco de arrogancia del joven

* * *

Continuación...

Akane al escuchar estas palabras quedó, muy inquieta, no quería que la dejará libre, mucho menos, el hecho de que quizá no vuelva, pero le agradaba la idea de su promesa, que confusión hay en su cabeza, ella sólo se dispuso a llorar...

\- Akane no por favor-se separo de ella un poco, para ver su rostro, al verla llorando, su corazón se detuvo-por favor Akane mírame-

-No puedo...-mirando al suelo

Ranma agarro valor y Tomó tiernamente el rostro de su amada y se acercó, necesitaba demostrarle que la amaba la beso con ternura, ella al principio no parecía reaccionar, pero poco a poco cedió al amor, correspondió el beso, fundiéndose con el, mientras con sus brazos trataba de aferrarse más a él, Ranma la abrazaba con delicadeza, pero con fuerza...

-déjame amarte, entregarme a ti, quiero darte todo.-susurrando

-Yo también quiero que seas mía, pero no creo que sea Correcto, Yo te respeto y no quiero que esto pase así, quiero que sea por que lo queremos, lo necesitamos, para amarnos siempre y ya no habrá vuelta atrás, cuando seas mía, yo no podré dejarte.- sonrojado

-Ranma- sorprendida

Esa noche sólo se quedaron abrazados, deseando que el tiempo no transcurriera, Akane por el agotamiento emocional se quedo dormida en los brazos de su amado, Ranma por su parte quería retener lo mejor posible este recuerdo, no quería perder ni un detalle, sintió como Akane quedaba dormida, su respiración bajaba el ritmo, entonces la recostó en la cama, con mucha delicadeza y cuidando que no despertará, al principio la observaba, a pesar de haber llorado, su belleza seguía intacta, esos cabellos cortos y azules, un poco despeinados, el trato de acomodarlo, pero sólo logró enredar sus dedos torpemente, que por fortuna logró desenredar sin despertarla... se veía tan tranquila, se puso a un lado... pensando... que debía ser fuerte para dejarla ir, mil pensamientos invadían su mente, por ratos dudaba de su decisión, ya era de madrugada, el tiempo transcurrió rápido.. no quiso despedirse de nadie... y sólo le escribió una pequeña nota a Akane...

 _no olvides lo que te prometí_

R.s.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, pero no resistió y fue directamente a sus labios depositando todo el amor que sentía por ella y salió del cuarto, No quiso voltear a verla, el chico estaba conteniendo todo su dolor apretando los puños con tanta fuerza para no flaquear...

Llegó al cuarto que compartía con sus padres, ese panda yacía dormido parecía tan tranquilo, su madre se encontraba tan hermosa durmiendo, también le dejo una nota...

 _Madre... para poder ser un hombre como papá te lo prometió... debo hacer este viaje.. Te quiero._

 _R.s._

-tu nunca cambiaras papá, siempre tan despreocupado-dijo melancólico

Con sólo un poco de dinero en su bolsillo, se dispuso a partir pues ya no podía posponer más ese viaje, el viaje que sintió que debía haber hecho desde el principio pero eso ya no importaba, agarró su mochila y salió de la casa Tendo, estaba decidido a ser un hombre completo...

Caminando por las calles de Nerima decidió pasar por el restaurante de su amiga Ukyo, ella era para el cómo una hermana, y nunca pudo mirarla de otro modo, pensó en dejarle una pequeña nota, no se decidía a que poner...

 _Ukyo... por favor sé feliz_

 _R.s._

Valla que el no era el gran poeta, pero las palabras le salían del corazón, siguió su camino recordando cuando llegó peleando con un panda para no ir a conocer a su prometida, recordaba como llegó a ver a las Tendo; Akane tan enojona, pero linda... a Kasumi tan amable, Nabiki tan ambiciosa, el señor Tendo con esa expresión fantasmal cuando quería espantar, su madre que hace poco la conocía y le dolía dejarla pero el joven de la trenza estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio, siguió caminando recordando con cada paso lo vivido en ese lugar, cuando Ryoga llegó y a esa pequeña muchacha china que al principio quería matarlo y ahora le juraba amor eterno, cada paso lo alejaba más de los Tendo, sabía que sólo había un camino para llegar a China, nadar, valla que eso sería muy cansado pero le serviría de entrenamiento...

Continuará...

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo... espero sea de su agrado...

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... Saludos...


	3. Capítulo 3 La noticia

Esta historia lleva por nombre **La promesa de amor...**

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen... son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 3. **La noticia**.

* * *

Hoy justamente hace un año que el se fue y ella no hace más que recordarlo...

En la casa Tendo todo parecía normal, Kasumi estaba en la cocina haciendo la comida, Nabiki en su cuarto, Soun y Genma como siempre jugando shogi, Nodoka ayudaba a Kasumi con la casa, la pequeña de las Tendo practicaba en el Dojo a diario, antes y después de ir a la Universidad, asistía a la misma que Nabiki...

Akane no lograba concentrarse...

-Hace un año exactamente que te fuiste- dijo suspirando

Aún recordaba como esa mañana ya no lo encontró y sorpresiva aparición de Ukyo...

-Flash back-

Despertando de un sobre salto...

-Ranma... Ranma- dijo susurrando -RANMA!- dio un grito.

Al gritar la familia fue a su habitación, pensaron que Ranma se había pasado de listo con Akane, primero llevo Nabiki y Kasumi detrás de ella..

-Que te pasa Akane?-

-Akane estas bien?-

-¿Donde esta?¿Esta con sus papás verdad?-

-Hija Yo vi salir a Genma y la Sr. Nodoka, pero sin el-

-No puede ser Papa, ya se fue... se fue, se fue- dijo entre sollozos

Nabiki inspeccionaba el cuarto con mucho detenimiento y de pronto:

-Akane aquí tienes una pequeña nota...

Mientras tanto kasumi trataba de calmar a Akane:

-Hermanita, tranquila...

-Haber Nabiki quiero leerla, por favor...

Nabiki le entregó la nota, Akane al leerla evitó llorar, al sentir a su hermana mayor a su lado abrazándola, no pudo más, se aferró a ella y soltó el llanto

-Hija tienes que ser fuerte, sabías que esto pasaría tu eres fuerte mi pequeña- dijo preocupado.

En eso se escucho la voz de una mujer gritando por Ranma, afuera de la casa Tendo, Nodoka salió a atender , encontró a una Ukyo muy confundida y que le pedía ver a Ranma con desesperación, pero ella sólo la llevo al cuarto de Akane...

\- Ukyo quizá debas hablar con Akane-

-¿Por que? ¿Acaso ella y Ranma?-quedó impactada al ver a una Akane sufriendo

Nabiki observaba la escena con detenimiento, ya después de varias minutos se les explicó a todos la decisión de Ranma, Nabiki fue la que no pudo callar lo que pensaba...

-Mira que tremendo idiota, dejarte cuando tú lo aceptas tal cual es-

-¿Que? Pero por que mi Ran-chan se fue sin decirme, sólo me encontré una pequeña nota afuera de mi restaurante- dijo melancólica

-Lo siento Ukyo, sólo lo sabíamos mi padre y yo- dijo susurrando

\- No puedo creer que mi hijo, mi propio hijo, no confiara en mi- dijo sollozando

-Valla no pensé que todavía le importará su maldición- La tía Nodoka se colocó junto a Akane y la abrazo...

-Yo lo esperaré aunque el, bueno creo que el rompió el compromiso conmigo- Ukyo se fue sin decir más.

-Fin del flash back-

Quitó de su mente aquellos recuerdos y se dispuso a irse a bañar, iba caminando despacio, paso a paso, no se dio cuenta que era observada...

-Akane acaso piensas seguir así?-

-así como Nabiki ?-Dijo melancólica

\- No te hagas tonta, no has sabido nada de el y lo sigues esperando...

-Yo se que el volverá, lo prometió- dijo a Punto de llorar

-La Akane que yo conocí, no se dejaba vencer, por favor hermana ya olvídalo y si le importará te habría escrito-

-Cállate Nabiki!- Salió corriendo al baño

Al llegar al baño soltó el llanto, y sólo se movía por inercia, mientras estaba en el agua tibia...

-Ranma por que? Acaso si me Olvidaste? Ni una sola carta, tu eres un idiota, insensible, pervertido, mujeriego, tonto y un fenómeno!

Prácticamente eso era un ritual para Akane, insultarle le hacía sentirse mejor...

* * *

Nodoka estaba preocupada pues no tenia noticias de su hijo e intentaba disciplinar a su esposo, enseñando su Katana cuando este se portaba mal, para distraerse y no pensar tanto en Ranma...

Mientras tanto Ukyo se esforzaba mucho en su trabajo, no quería tener tiempo para pensar aunque después de la visita a los Tendo las cosas mejoraron un poco.

-Flash back-

Ukyo iba caminando rumbo al restaurante...

-Ukyo ¿que tienes?-

-¿Que? Ryoga ¿como estas?-

-Yo bien, estoy tratando de llegar a la casa de Akane-

\- te perdiste...- dijo sonriendo

-Ehm... bueno, un poco-dijo rascándose la cabeza

\- Pues si quieres ir, hoy es tu gran oportunidad, mi Ranma se ha ido a buscar su cura y lo que más me duele es que no me dijera nada- dijo a punto de llorar

\- Enserio? Y a mi tampoco me dijo, ese Ranma tramposo, sólo se preocupa por el- dijo enojado

\- De todos modos Akane, no podría verme con otros ojos menos con la reciente partida de Ranma, tu quieres mi compañía? Podemos ser buenos amigos, que dices? -Dijo esto al ver a Ukyo a punto de romper en llanto- Quizá mañana pueda ir a ver a Akane-(por lo desorientado que era...prefirió esperar un poco a que Ukyo lo llevará)

-Fin del flash back-

-Vamos hazlo más rápido ya llevas meses aquí y sigues igual Ryoga-

\- Que puedo hacer la desorientación viene de familia Ukyo- dijo sonriendo

-hoy vas a volver a ver a los Tendo?-

\- Sabes que quisiera, pero Akane, desde que le confesé lo que sentía, no me deja acércame-

\- De verdad lo siento, no pensé que eso pasaría...

-No te preocupes, aún tengo esperanzas-

-Aún no me vas a contar como paso?- Dijo con mucha curiosidad

-Bueno creo que eso me haría bien, te acuerdas que después de ayudarte, me tarde una semana en llegar a la casa de los Tendo, pues:

-Flash back-

-Ryoga que haces aquí? bueno déjame decirte que si vienes a retar a Ranma, el no se encuentra aquí- dijo suspirando

-Lo sé Akane, me encontré a Ukyo y me contó, yo vine a ver ¿como estas?-

-Lo extraño, no puedo mentir-

-Akane yo se que no es el momento pero aquí estoy yo pa... pa.. para ti...- dijo muy nervioso y tartamudeando

-Gracias Ryoga, eres un gran amigo...-

-n..no..no Akane, yo pues, yo...yo...qui...quie...quiero...se...ser...ma...más...que...un...a..ami...amigo- dijo sonrojado

-Que? Ryoga no, yo no puedo corresponderte de otra forma-

-Dame una oportunidad, yo nunca me iré de tu lado- dijo un poco mas seguro

-cállate!- dijo llorando

\- Akane lo siento, pero déjame demostrarlo-

Akane ya no aguanto más y empezó a llorar, Ryoga al verla tan indefensa, sujeto su cara, acarició sus mejillas,miro esos ojos tan hermosos, todos llenos de lágrimas, intento sacarlas con sus manos, y le susurró en el oído ...

\- Ya no llores más-

Al irse alejando de su oído, no aguanto las ganas y le dio un beso...

Akane al sentir sus labios, quiso separarlos pero estaba tan débil por llorar tanto y dejar de practicar, que no pudo hacerlo, al contrario sentía una necesidad de amor, que por un momento correspondió a ese beso pero cuando Ryoga se separó, no pudo más que golpearlo en la mejilla...

-vete por favor... vete... y no regreses- dijo llorando

\- Fin del flash back-

-Yo me fui pero no pude olvidar que ella por un instante me correspondió...

-Si no me lo dices tu, no lo creería, ni a Ranma la dejó besarla, bueno no es que mi Ranma quisiera hacerlo-

-Pero le daré tiempo...

\- Si supieras- dijo suspirando

\- eh? Dijiste algo Ukyo?-

\- Olvídalo, vamos ponte a atender las mesas, no olvides el trato que hicimos-

\- lo sé .lo se... -sonriendo

* * *

Al siguiente día Akane fue a la Universidad con Nabiki, iban caminando rumbo a la estación del tren pero escucharon una voz muy familiar y las dos voltearon al mismo tiempo, era una pequeña conocida y algo fastidiosa.

-¿Que haces aquí?-

\- No ser una visita de cortesía-

\- Ya sabemos que tus visitas siempre tienen una mala intensión-

\- Chica ambiciosa siempre pensar mal-

-Ve al grano Shampoo tenemos prisa-

-Tu querer saber algo de Ranma?-

\- Ya decía yo, está sólo viene a causar daño e inventar cosas, tu sabes si escuchar Akane-

-Shampoo ya vete tengo prisa-

\- Airen olvidar a Shampoo también, el tener nueva novia-

-¿Que?! Tu no paras de decir mentiras-

Nabiki observaba detenidamente a la amazona...

\- Esto también doler a Shampoo, pero ser verdad, yo verlo en China-

\- Tu no pudiste verlo el ni se ha comunicado con nadie, ya deja de mentir-

\- El todavía convertirse en chica pelirroja y yo verlo con chica nueva-

-Yo se que mientes, tu nunca tolerarías verlo con una chica que No fueras tu- dijo enojada

-Yo intentar matar a chica nueva, pero airen impedirlo decir que ser nueva novia y yo regresar con Mousse como prometer-

\- Eso no puede ser tu sólo me quieres sacar de tu camino pero el no haría eso-

-Yo saber que nadie creer a shampoo, yo tomar fotos cuando ellos estar distraídos, querer mirar?-

\- No Akane, ya vámonos, shampoo, ya fue suficiente-dijo Nabiki

\- ¿Que? déjame ver, sólo así te creeré- dijo a punto de llorar

-Yo no tener por que mentir, ahora yo casada con Mousse- dijo sonriendo

-Shampoo... ya vete, Akane no la escuches-

-Chica ambiciosa, ser mejor saber la verdad que esperar a quien no venir-

Shampoo sacó algo de una pequeña bolsa que llevaba de costado...

\- yo regalar esto- dijo sonriendo

Shampoo se fue tan rápido como vino... y desapareció entre las casas-

Nabiki alcanzó a recibir las fotos y hecho un vistazo...

\- Quieres verlas?-

\- s...si... por ... favor-

-Te las daré pero vamos a un lugar más tranquilo-

\- esta bien-

Nabiki se llevó a Akane al parque que había en la cuidad, está vacío, ya que a esa hora todos estaban en las escuelas...

\- ten pero no digas que no te lo advertí-

Akane estiró las manos y recibió las fotos, al principio no podía verlas, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, Pero debía ser fuerte y las miro, eran sólo 2 pero con esas bastaba para romper sus ilusiones y su corazón, de pronto no podía contener las lágrimas.

En las fotos de observaba a Ranma besando a una chica, de cabello café y piel Blanca, el la abrazaba por la cintura y en la otra foto estaba la misma chica prendida del pecho de Ranma y el acariciando su cabello.

\- na...Nabiki dime que están alteradas, por favor-

\- Pues no sabría decirlo, si fuera así es muy buen trabajo, Pero yo no puedo asegurar nada-

\- como pudo... el...el... me lo... prometió- dijo llorando.

Continuará...

* * *

Espero les guste como he desarrollado la historia .. espero sus opiniones y sugerencias...

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo..


	4. capitulo 4 Un cambio en mi

**La promesa de amor**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Capitulo 4... **Un cambio en mi.**

En el capitulo anterior...

Nabiki se llevó a akane al parque que había en la cuidad, está vacío, ya que a esa hora todos estaban en las escuelas...

\- ten... pero no...digas... que no te lo advertí-

Akane estiró las manos y recibió las fotos, al principio no podía verlas, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos Pero debía ser fuerte y las miro, eran sólo 2 pero con esas bastaba para romper sus ilusiones y su corazón... de pronto no podía contener las lágrimas.

En las fotos de observaba a ranma besando a una chica, de cabello café y piel Blanca, el la abrazaba por la cintura y en la otra foto estaba la misma chica prendida del pecho de ranma y el acariciando su cabello.

\- na...Nabiki dime que están alteradas, por favor-

\- Pues no sabría decirlo, si fuera así.. es muy buen trabajo, Pero yo no puedo asegurar nada-

\- como pudo... el...el... me lo... prometió- dijo llorando.

continuación:

\- Yo te dije hermana, es raro que ni una carta te escribiera- se sentó junto a ella.

\- Pero yo lo amo y el... el... sólo... jugó conmigo- dijo llorando

\- Akane ya no llores, no vale la pena, es más escucha bien, si un hombre te traiciona no merece ni una lágrima de amor, tu eres fuerte y lo que queda es utilizar esa fortaleza-

\- Yo lo amaba- dijo llorando- pero tienes razón, el no vale la pena- seco sus lagrimas con las manos.

\- A mi me ha pasado y sólo hay una salida para que eso no vuelva a pasar-

\- Nabiki- dijo sorprendida.

\- Si hermana, yo cerré mi corazón y me dispuse a disfrutar de la vida, sus riquezas y sacar provecho de mi belleza y tu hermanita de eso tienes mucho-

-Yo no se si pueda seguir tus consejos, sólo no quiero volver a sufrir por el y por nadie mas, no quiero- dijo enojada

\- Akane debes de cerrar tu corazón, si es que no quieres volver a sufrir, no debes amar otra vez; pero eso no implica no salir con chicos, ¿me entiendes?-

\- Creo que si, pero como cerrarlo?. me duele mucho pensar en Ranma-

\- Mmm, no lo vuelvas a mencionar, eso lo hará mas fácil y el salir a divertirte con otros chicos, tomar lo mejor de ellos ya que te bajarán el cielo y las estrellas por tener tu amor, pero como tú cerraste esa puerta, no pasara nada malo, por eso te dije que tu fortaleza te ayudará; mírame hermanita, no he vuelto a sufrir y yo te ayudare, no me gusta verte derrotada y menos por un idiota-

-Nabiki, gracias- dijo susurrando.

Se abrazaron por un rato y se fueron al centro comercial, Nabiki convenció a Akane de cambiar de guardarropa, y comprar un poco de maquillaje, podía ser muy codiciosa, pero cuando se trataba de su familia, trataba de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible; le enseñó a Akane a escoger ropa más femenina, para que dejará su etapa infantil, le ayudó a escoger un maquillaje de acuerdo a su tono de piel y su personalidad.

Ambas hermanas no habían sido tan cercanas, ese momento era de ellas, reían con complicidad y después de haber comprado suficiente con los ahorros de ambas, se fueron a casa...

En la casa Tendo, llegaron riendo como nunca.

\- Viste Akane, ese chico no dejaba de verte- dijo sonriendo.

\- Jaja Nabiki, por favor- dijo apenada.

\- Akane, empiezas a ser más coqueta- dijo burlona.

\- que les pasa?

\- Hola Kasumi, es sólo que Akane decidió dejar atrás esa amargo recuerdo, verdad hermana?

\- Si, quiero vivir mi vida, sin el- dijo nerviosa.

\- Enserio? Estas segura? Yo creo que-

La interrumpió Nabiki...

-Kasumi ven, te contaré lo que llevo a Akane a tomar esa decisión.-

Le contaron todo a Kasumi y ella quedó sorprendida.

-Bueno Akane yo te entiendo y respeto tu decisión, sólo espero que no te hayas precipitado.-

\- Por favor kasumi, es más que obvio pero que podemos esperar de alguien enamorada, verdad Kasumi?- dijo sonriendo.

\- Nabiki que indiscreta eres-.

_ Pero si no es secreto que Tu y el Dr. Tofu ya van más en serio-.

\- Hermana me alegro, el es un gran hombre para ti y no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien- dijo sonriendo.

Akane subió a su cuarto seguida de Nabiki, entró, abrió su ropero y empezó a vaciar todo en bolsas, tiró varias cosas, unas las guardo para no verlas, como la foto que le regaló Ranma y empezó a llenar todo con cosas nuevas.

-Hermana me alegro que te decidas a dar este paso, pero no creo que sea suficiente, siento que deberías empezar a salir con nuevo chicos, claro sin compromiso alguno-

\- lo sé, eso haré, estoy decidida- dijo muy seria.

A la hora de la cena Akane bajo y encontró a todos reunidos, el ambiente se sentía muy tenso.

\- hija, Nabiki nos contó lo que paso-

\- Akane de verdad lo siento mucho, pero mi hijo nunca haría algo así, de eso estoy segura-

\- Mi muchacho debe tener algo, mira que no comunicarse,algo malo, un hechizo quizá-

Nabiki no aguanto mas y...

\- No traten de defender lo y miren- soltó las fotos sobre la mesa.

-tía Nodoka, yo la quiero como a una madre.. pero trate de entender me., el no se ha comunicado y lo primero que sé de el, es esto- dijo Akane muy triste

\- Yo te entiendo, pero me es muy difícil creer que el haría eso, sólo nos queda irnos, Genma vamos a empacar.

Al instante que el señor Tendo escucho esas palabras, se abalanzo sobre su gran amigo.

\- No los estamos corriendo, señor Saotome, no se vallan-

-Soun, amigo mio.-

Ambos estaban agarrándose de la mano y llorando.

-Nuestras familias no se lograron unir- dijo Genma muy triste.

\- No diga eso, aun somos familia- respondió Soun.

\- Genma no sigas... vamonos- dijo muy furiosa la Sra. Nodoka

Dicho esto, apareció un panda con un cartel.

 _*yo sólo soy un panda mascota*_

\- Genma Saotome- dijo esto sacando su Katana.

Mientras hacia eso, Akane toco el hombro de la tía Nodoka.

-No es necesario, me dolerá su partida, el que yo no me casé con su hijo, no quiere decir que lo haré con otro, de hecho yo prefiero estar sola-

\- Akane, yo- dijo muy sorprendida, pues no sabia imaginado cuanto daño había causado Ranma con esas fotos.

\- yo quiero cuidarte, aunque tu ya hayas decidido olvidar a mi hijo, yo me quedare-

Genma y Soun estaban que daban saltos de alegría.

* * *

Los meses pasaron, esa Akane tímida con los hombres, recatada con la vestimenta; había quedado en el pasado, hoy era una mujer que vestía con ropa ajustada, y un poco provocadora; al caminar demostraba seguridad y delicadeza, se dejo crecer el cabello por debajo de los hombros pues no podía tenerlo corto ya que eso le hacía recordar lo, tampoco largo, ya que esa etapa quedó en el pasado; Akane ya contaba con un nuevo séquito de admiradores y a ella le divertía salir con ellos, la invitaban a bailar, cenar, patinar, esquiar, a la playa y más; aveces aceptaba, pero escogía muy bien con quien, para no cometer errores.

Se había vuelto muy popular en la universidad y Nabiki siempre estaba a su lado aconsejando, pero también haciendo negocios, ya que cobraba por datos de su hermana, o incluso por persuadir la a aceptar una cita, aunque iba un año más avanzada que Akane, siempre encontraba la forma de controlar a los pretendientes.

\- Akane hermanita, eres una mina de oro-

\- Nabiki tu nunca cambiaras verdad?- dijo sonriendo.

-Sabes que estamos las dos en esto-

\- Lo sé, ni que lo digas, sin tu ayuda la verdad, quizá estaría llorando en un rincón- dijo sonriendo.

\- Bueno volviendo a los negocios, hay un hombre, que muere por que le des una oportunidad-

\- Dime algo que no sepa- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Hey hermanita baja le a tu ego- guiñado el ojo.

-bueno ya dime quien es-

\- tú lo conoces, es más ya les arregle la cita-

\- ¿Que? Yo no dije que aceptará-

\- Pago muy bien Akane y no puedes decir que no, sabes que al Dojo le falta reparaciones, tu misma causaste ese daño al pelear con ese retador-

\- Odio cuando tienes razón, donde lo veré?-

\- Pues me dijo que en el lugar donde se enamoró de ti-

\- Ash... Nabiki, no llevo una lista de eso-

\- Lo sé, sólo jugaba contigo, bueno es afuera de la escuela furinkan, el pasará por ti ahí-

\- ¿Que? No que sabías quien era?-

\- Sólo me dijo que lo conocías, sólo hablamos por mensajes y me mandó el dinero en Dos partes, la segunda será al terminar la cita-

\- Nabiki pensé que eras mujer de negocios y siempre Sabes como librarme de esos tipos-

\- Te pones insoportable lo sabias?(sonriendo) debo reconocer que este tipo no es un idiota como los otros, mañana a las 7 pm, no faltes-

\- Me las pagarás después...

\- jajaja... sólo Diviértete, nada puede salir mal, puedes defenderte sola-

* * *

Mientras tanto en el restaurante de Ukyo...

\- Ryoga que tienes?

\- Creo que ya es momento de volver a intentarlo con Akane-

\- Pero ya sabes de los rumores, ella ya no es la misma-

\- Lo sé, por eso quizá debe intentarlo, ella ya olvidó a Ranma-

\- No creo que sea buena idea, no sabemos que tanto cambio-

\- Ya se que los rumores pueden ser ciertos, pero debo intentarlo o nunca me lo perdonare-

-Ella juega con los hombres, los manipula, los hipnotiza, los destruye y no quiero que te pase eso a ti-

\- Ukyo eso no sabremos si es cierto hasta acercarnos nuevamente a ella-

\- Yo también tengo mis dudas, pero ya no pienso detenerte, tu sabes lo que haces-

\- No te preocupes ukyo.

Dicho esto se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, Ukyo poco a poco se había enamorado de la actitud tan tierna de Ryoga, le dolía que el todavía siguiera pensando en Akane y se acordaba con melancolía que ella promovió eso con el dichoso trato.

-Flash back-

\- Ryoga que haces por aqui? Te perdiste de nuevo?-

-ukyo (melancólico) yo... yo le confesé mi amor a Akane-

\- Encerio? Y como lo tomó?- dijo curiosa.

-No quiere volver a verme y de eso ya tiene un mes o mas- dijo muy triste.

\- Se seguro corriste sin rumbo, pero ya estás aquí, te propongo algo, ella necesita tiempo y tu no puedes perderte-

\- creo que te sido con la idea- rascándose la cabeza.

\- trabajaras para mi en el u-chan y cuando lo creas conveniente, puedes acercarte nuevamente a Akane-

\- puede ser buena idea pero yo debo seguir entrenando-

\- bueno, puedes tener tiempo libre, que dices aceptas?-

\- bueno... Acepto-

-Fin del flash back-

* * *

Akane se había tomado una largo baño para meditar ciertas cosas...

\- Por que aún no logró sacarte del todo, es más que obvio que no volverás, quizá deba tratar de olvidarte con alguien más-

Mientras se detenía a pensar en la idea de estar con alguien de verdad, vino a su mente la traición...

\- No puedo, si me vuelven a herir, quizá no pueda volver a ser la misma, tal vez acabe peor-

Salió en toalla del baño y fue a su cuarto, Nabiki esta ahí.

-hermanita, te tardaste pero ya escogí tu ropa- dijo sonriendo.

-oh Enserio? pues gracias- dijo sonriendo.

Dio un vistazo a la ropa y vio un pantalón a la cadera y una blusa negra con un escote discreto pero llamativo, unos zapatos que le hacían juego.

-Nabiki, ahora si te luciste- dijo sarcástica

\- ay Akane, como no sabemos quien es, no creo que debas ir demasiado formal, sólo enfoca en divertirte y por cualquier cosa me llamas y listo.

Dicho esto empezó a vestirse y a maquillarse un poco, sentía una horrible sensación, no quería ir.

Salió de su cuarto, bajo por las escaleras, camino por el pasillo y de pronto se encontraba ya afuera de su casa, caminando hacia esa escuela... que le traía muchos recuerdos...

continuara...

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero les agrade... dejen sus opiniones...

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo... :)


	5. capitulo 5 un beso inesperado

Esta historia lleva por nombre **La promesa de amor**.

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

capitulo 5. **Un beso inesperado**.

En el capitulo anterior:

Akane se había tomado una largo baño para meditar ciertas cosas...

\- Por que aún no logró sacarte del todo, es más que obvio que no volverás, quizá deba tratar de olvidarte con alguien más-

Mientras se detenía a pensar en la idea de estar con alguien de verdad, vino a su mente la traición...

\- No puedo, si me vuelven a herir, quizá no pueda volver a ser la misma, tal vez acabe peor-

Salió en toalla del baño y fue a su cuarto, Nabiki esta ahí.

-Hermanita, te tardaste pero ya escogí tu ropa- dijo sonriendo.

-Oh Enserio? pues gracias- dijo sonriendo.

Dio un vistazo a la ropa y vio un pantalón a la cadera y una blusa negra con un escote discreto pero llamativo, unos zapatos que le hacían juego.

-Nabiki, ahora si te luciste- dijo sarcástica

\- Ay Akane, como no sabemos quien es, no creo que debas ir demasiado formal, sólo enfoca en divertirte y por cualquier cosa me llamas y listo.

Dicho esto empezó a vestirse y a maquillarse un poco, sentía una horrible sensación, no quería ir.

Salió de su cuarto, bajo por las escaleras, camino por el pasillo y de pronto se encontraba ya afuera de su casa, caminando hacia esa escuela... que le traía muchos recuerdos...

continuación:

Salió de casa, rumbo a la escuela Furinkan, sus pasos eran realmente lentos pues el recorrido le traía recuerdos de Ranma, miles de imágenes invadían su mente, parecía casi insoportable el estar caminando esa ruta, en su mente lo escuchaba, "Akane eres una torpe", sacudió fuertemente su cabeza para alejar esa voz, llegando a Furinkan los nervios la mataban, los recuerdos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, aun recordaba como entraba a la escuela en compañía de el.

\- Por que no te puedo olvidar- dijo susurrando.

\- A...Akane...

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, pero al reconocerla volteo de inmediato...

\- Tu?, Que haces aquí?

\- Discúlpame si te molesto, pero sentía que ya era el momento de vernos, te vez hermosa- dijo sonrojado

\- Ryoga, tu de verdad no aprendes.

\- A donde quieres ir?

\- Yo? Contigo? A ningún lado.

\- Akane, sigues enojada? Yo sólo quiero una oportunidad y te esperé el tiempo que creí necesario.

\- Y dime quien no quiere una oportunidad conmigo? Y por que yo he de darte esa oportunidad a ti, después de lo que me hiciste.

\- Yo me disculpe por eso, y se que me aproveche de la situación, pero nunca te he dejado de amar.

\- Tu bien sabes que le confié mi corazón a una persona,que dijo amarme e hizo promesas ya sabes de quien hablo, y de pronto me traiciono, yo ya no puedo creer en ningún hombre ahora.- dijo muy molesta y totalmente seria.

\- Akane, tu me conoces, si tu me aceptas yo no te traicionaría nunca, por favor- dijo apenado

En eso vino a la mente lo que había pensado esa tarde en la bañera pero todo debía ser a su modo, entonces cambió de estrategia.

\- Bueno, mejor meditemos ese tema en la cena, te parece?- dijo sonriendo.

Se acercó lentamente a Ryoga y lo tomó del brazo y prácticamente lo guió a un restaurante cercano, Ryoga no podía creerlo, parecía al lugar y se dispusieron a cenar, Ryoga casi no comió, observaba detenidamente a su acompañante... había cambiado bastante, desde su vestimenta, hasta su forma de ser y su personalidad era tan fuerte como siempre pero a la vez tan delicada.

\- Bueno Ryoga por que no hablaste directamente conmigo?- dijo mirándolo detenidamente.

\- Yo pensé que no aceptarías y con un poco de ayuda, pude idear este plan- dijo nervioso.

\- Ayuda? ya veo-(maldita Nabiki)

\- Bueno yo quisiera saber si podemos- dijo sonrojado

-de que podemos podemos-(riendo sarcástica)-pero no va a ser fácil-

\- Eso puede cambiar con el tiempo, pero lo aceptó.-

\- Ahh ya veo, entonces sólo me queda decirte que oficialmente, eres más que un pretendiente, sólo no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden-

\- Más que un pretendiente, somos novios?

\- algo así- dijo sonriendo.

Terminaron y salieron de ese lugar, Akane volvió a tomar el brazo de Ryoga y fueron caminando a la casa Tendo, ella no quería regresar sola por esa ruta, todavía creía escuchar su voz. Por eso ella se aferraba fuertemente al brazo de su acompañante... al llegar a su casa, Akane lo despidió, se acercó un poco a el, estiró sus brazos para rodear el cuello de el, y lo acercó lentamente a ella, parecía que le daría un beso, pero sólo le dijo al oído.

\- Espero estés preparado para esto.- dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Y entonces lo besó en los labios, un beso corto, terminó y entró a su casa, llegando a su cuarto la esperaba Nabiki.

\- y que paso Akane? cuéntame con detalles.

-tu deberías saber, lo ayudaste- dijo muy molesta.

\- Que? Yo no ayudó a nadie si no hay buenas razones de por medio-

\- Si no fuiste tu, quien ayudó a Ryoga con esa cita eh-

\- Ryoga? Valla quien lo diría, pues yo sé que el se está quedando con Ukyo, tal vez fue ella.

\- Debí suponerlo, ni por que no esta el, deja de querer separarme- cerro la boca al escuchar lo que había dicho.

\- Jajaja hermanita, aún lo tienes en tu corazón-

\- Cállate Nabiki que eso va a cambiar, estoy pensando en jugar un rato con Ryoga y quizá tal vez el sea diferente-

\- Ay no me hagas reír, se queda con Ukyo y viene a una cita contigo, que otra prueba quieres? El es igual o peor-

\- No lo había pensado, pero entonces haré con el lo mismo que el hace con Ukyo, ningún hombre debe jugar con las mujeres...

\- Ya sabes en lo que pueda, cuentas conmigo-

Por un momento Nabiki pensó que se le estaba saliendo de las manos la situación con Akane, Pero se arriesgó a ayudarle con Ryoga, sin embargo la situación le aterraba un poco, su hermana se veía tan decidida.

* * *

Parecía que las cosas le estaban saliendo de maravilla a Ryoga, caminaba como flotando en las nubes, a pesar de sentir una frialdad en Akane, quiso disfrutar de la situación, y ese beso fue muy diferente, su amada actuaba de una manera distinta, provocadora y sexy, lo cual lo cegaba por completo a la realidad.

Llegando al U-Chan:

\- Ryoga, que bueno que ya estas aquí-

-Ukyo, estoy feliz-

\- Al parecer te fue bien- dijo tristemente.

-Mas que eso, ella me dio una oportunidad y me beso.

-Así que, ella ya olvido a Ranma?

-Si!, no es grandioso? tu podrás conquistar a Ranma cuando el regrese- dijo emocionado.

\- Pues me alegro mucho por ti-

Ryoga estaba tan contento, que no se dio cuenta, que estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos a Ukyo, alzaba por los aires a su amiga, ella estaba realmente sorprendida, el nunca había estado tan feliz, no se podía engañar en su corazón había angustia y tristeza, así que solo se dejo llevar...

-Ukyo, muchas gracias, sin ti no habría podido cumplir este sueño

\- No te preocupes- dijo susurrando-

-Yo prometo ayudarte con Ranma-

\- No es necesario-

Los dos no se dieron cuenta que estaban en una situación bastante comprometedora, el sujetaba la cintura de Ukyo, ella tenia las manos en su pecho y su cercanía era muy intima. Ryoga no pudo quitar la vista de esos ojos enorme color azul, su piel tan cálida; Ukyo estaba bastante nerviosa, con sus manos podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Ryoga, que se aceleraban cada vez mas, en un momento único, la atracción era tanta, que se acercaron poco a poco y fundieron sus labios en un beso...

Continuara...

* * *

Creo que fue algo corto, pero no tardare en subir el siguiente...

Muchas Gracias por leer esta historia.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	6. Capitulo 6 Una daño para recordar

Esta Historia Lleva por nombre **La promesa de amor**.

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi.

Bueno antes que nada, no había mencionado a Ranma, y en este y el próximo capitulo espero narrar lo acontecido de su viaje hasta su llegada a Jusenkyo, espero no confundirlos y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia.

* * *

Habían pasado ya 2 años y Ranma estaba por fin en Jusenkyo, después de dos años llegó al lugar donde debía haber llegado desde hace bastante tiempo, aún recordaba lo que le había pasado y se llenaba de enojo.

-recuento de los daños-

Saliendo de Nerima estaba decidido a nadar, Pero luego reflexionó que al tocar el agua fría saldría Ranko y eso le haría más difícil el viaje, así que por la prisa que traía, averiguó como podría subir a un barco, aunque sea como cargador, no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar un lugar que necesitará de su ayuda, así que emprendió el viaje a China en un barco de carga; le tomó unos 6 meses llegar... pues el barco era lento y aparte sufrieron un pequeño contratiempo por una tormenta, se cuidó muy bien para que no descubrieran su maldición, cuando llegó a China estaba tan feliz, se despidió de los trabajadores y salió corriendo a Jusenkyo, pero el destino le jugaría una cruel broma...

Al salir corriendo, era tanta la emoción de haber llegado a China que bajo la guardia y en ese momento cayó al suelo, una chica se acercó a él, le había lanzado sin querer una roca encantada, esa roca hacia que la persona golpeada perdiera por completo la memoria, por cuánto tiempo, era un verdadero misterio, ella sólo quería comprobar si realmente funcionaba...

Al despertar Ranma estaba en una casa desconocida...

-Donde estoy?- dijo susurrando

-Hola soy Mizuki y estas en mi casa- dijo sonriendo

-Hola y que hago aquí? Me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Pues (no quiso confesar que ella era la causante de esa situación) yo te encontré, en el piso y decidí ayudarte- dijo nerviosa

\- Yo? En el piso? Que me paso? (Tocándose la cabeza)

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare hasta que te sientas mejor.- dijo Sonriendo- recuerdas algo?.

\- Bueno, yo (apretando su cabeza con las manos) No se.

\- Llevabas contigo esta mochila, tal vez el mirarla te recuerde algo.

\- tienes razón, gracias, Mizuki verdad?

\- si- dijo sonriendo

Ranma empezó a inspeccionar su mochila, encontró ropa China, e incluso una camiseta con el nombre de Ranma en el pecho, entonces tuvo un ligero choque eléctrico en su cabeza...

\- Yo, me llamo Ranma- dijo un poco confundido

\- Me alegro que recuerdes tu nombre.

Siguió revisando la mochila y no encontró algo más que pudiera recordar.

La chica era muy bonita y amable, Ranma al principio se sentía un poco atraído hacia ella, pues había sido muy amable con el, pero de vez en cuando sentía mucha tristeza. Para su buena o mala suerte no se había transformado en Ranko por lo que restaba del año... hasta que se encontró con Shampoo.

Era una tarde, como siempre salía con Mizuki a dar vueltas por donde lo había encontrado, con la idea de recordar algo.

-Segura que aquí me encontraste?

\- Si Ranma- dijo nerviosa

De pronto una chica de hermoso cabello morado se abalanzó hacia el:

-Airen, tanto tiempo sin verte, tener una cita con Shampoo.

Esto de pronto lo hizo recordar un poco .

\- Shampoo, no puedo, estoy ocupado.

\- Pero airen, tu que hacer con esa chica? Ella ser nueva novia?

\- Creo que si Shampoo, no logró recor/ Interrumpió Shampoo.

\- Que? Yo matar a nueva novia y luego tu poder volver conmigo.

Al decir esto Shampoo se fue contra Mizuki, pero Ranma fue más rápido y la detuvo al instante...

\- pero, tú amar a chica nueva?

\- cuando vas a dejarme decir que yo no logró recordar... yo se que amo a alguien, pero/ interrumpió

\- yo entender- dijo triste

\- Oye a donde vas Shampoo?

Shampoo corrió y desapareció entre unas casas, pero de pronto de detuvo.

\- Si el no ser mío, tampoco ser de chica violenta.

Regreso a donde los había encontrado, Al parecer Ranma consolaba a Mizuki, Shampoo sacó lentamente una pequeña cámara que llevaba en una bolsa, logró tomar una foto, pero de repente a través del visor vio como Mizuki besaba a Ranma, apretó el botón al instante, y cuando estaba apunto de irse, la lluvia se soltó y vio como su amado se transformaba en chica, con su pequeño hocico cogió la cámara y se fue rápidamente.

El no se resistió al beso, pues Mizuki siempre fue amable con el, cuando se separo de ella, se dio cuenta que ya no era el, sí no ella... y logró recordar un poco su maldición, intento explicarle a Mizuki,pero al verlo convertirse en mujer, se espanto tanto que se alejó de el, desde ese momento, ella estaba realmente confundida.

Pero desde ese beso Ranma tenía muchas pesadillas en la noche, soñaba que besaba unos labios, pero no eran los de Mizuki, incluso acariciaba unos cabellos azulados y cortos, eso lo hacía despertar exaltado y sudando. Mizuki siempre que lo oía gritar iba a su cuarto, ella sabía que no tardando el empezaría a recordar.

Ya había pasado 1 años y 8 meses que salió de Nerima. Y justamente esa noche en los sueños de Ranma, una mujer susurraba, *eres un idiota, pervertido, insensible* y despertó exaltado...

\- Déjame en paz Akane!

\- Quien es Akane?

\- Mizuki que haces aquí?

\- No dejabas de susurrar ese nombre, y ahora lo gritaste.

\- Akane ella, ella, es, mi, prometida.- dijo susurrando y agarrándose la cabeza.

\- Era o es tu prometida?

-No lo se, sólo eso puedo recordar, aparte de mi maldición.

-Estuve averiguando sobre lo que te pasa y supe que aquí en China, hay unas Pozas encantadas, un tal Jusenkyo.

-Jusenkyo, Jusenkyo, Jusenkyo- apretando su cabeza.

\- No te forces, mañana podremos averiguar más, te parece?-

-si, necesito descansar, buenas noches Mizuki gracias por todo.

\- No es nada Ranma- dijo muy triste, pues sabía que era la causante del mal que atormentaba a Ranma.

Al día siguiente todo parecía normal, pero Mizuki tenía mucho nerviosismo, tanto que ya no lograba disimular, Ranma estaba concentrado en sus recuerdos, cerraba los ojos, tratando de recordar a esa chica, como no quiso desayunar, fue a dar una caminata sólo, cuando de repente:

-Hey Ranma!

-Que, quien eres?

\- No me recuerdas? Trabajamos juntos en el barco para llegar a China, soy Liam.

-Disculpa, tuve un problema de pérdida de memoria.

-oh ya veo, pues que lástima, entonces no has podido llegar a Jusenkyo?

-Jusenkyo, yo iba para allá?

\- Claro, no dejabas de decir que tus problemas se resolverían al llegar allá.

\- Y que más te dije?- dijo con bastante curiosidad.

-Bueno, mencionaste una chica que te esperaba en Japón, un hermosa chica.

-Akane?

\- Si ella, parecías tan enamorado, siempre hablabas de ella, de su cabello azul, sus enormes ojos, que es perfecta para ti.

\- Yo, dije eso?

\- Eso y que llegando a Nerima, te casarías con ella.

\- Casarme con Akane?

\- Valla que si has perdido la memoria, busca una foto, que escondes en la mochila, me enseñaste que ahí conservas una foto de ella.

-Mi mochila, muchas gracias Liam.

Ranma corrió lo más que pudo y llegó a la casa de Mizuki, ella no estaba, a lo mejor había salido a buscarlo, pero no podía esperarla, decidió ir a buscar la foto que Liam le dijo, reviso nuevamente la mochila y encontró una pequeña abertura en el fondo, metio su mano, empezó buscar hasta que se topó con un papel, parecía de foto, entonces, lo sacó y vio que si era una foto, una chica estaba ahí, con una mirada hermosa, esos ojos cafés con una mirada tierna y unas pestañas largas que le hacían ver más bella, un cabello azulado y corto, con una sonrisa tan inocente; su corazón latía fuerte, su mente no la recordaba, pero su corazón si, su cabeza empezó a doler al tal grado que se desplomó en el suelo.

Mizuki había llegado a la casa y vio a Ranma tirado en el suelo, se asustó mucho, se acercó a el lentamente y pudo observar que en su mano tenía una foto de una chica, no quiso mover lo, pero se odiaba por haber lanzado aquella roca encantada, esa roca se la había mando su mamá desde Japón y le advirtió que podía ser muy peligrosa. Se sentía tan tonta por no haber hecho caso a la advertencia, salió de su trance cuando escucho a Ranma.

-Akane, yo te lo prometí- dijo susurrando

-Ranma, estas bien?

-Yo le prometí volver.

\- De que hablas?

-Mizuki, creo que estoy empezando a recordar.

\- Estas seguro? (Estaba muy espantada)

\- Yo tengo a mi familia y amigos en Nerima y a mi prometida también.

\- Si todo lo tenías allá, que haces acá?

\- No lo sé, de verdad que no.

-Algo debía haber pasado, a lo mejor rompiste el compromiso.

\- Que? No lo sé.

\- Bueno si te sirve de consuelo, pude averiguar un poco más sobre Jusenkyo.

-Así? Dime por favor.

-Pues son unas Pozas encantas, pero también es un lugar de entrenamiento, sólo van los mejores artistas marciales, pero ese lugar tiene muchas maldiciones, Cuenta la leyenda que si caes en una poza, te convertirás en algo, lo primero que se ahogó en ese estanque, por ejemplo tu que te conviertes en mujer, pudiste caer en un estanque donde se ahogó una mujer. Estanque de la mujer ahogada, supongo.

\- Mujer ahogada? Y no te dijeron como se quita?

-Pues primero tienes que hacer un entrenamiento de alto régimen, sólo así le probar as al Comité de Jusenkyo que eres fuerte y ellos creo te dirán que hacer después.

\- Entonces hay cura?

\- Supongo.

Esa noche todo parecía tranquilo, pero algo inquietaba a Ranma, por que dejó Nerima, recordó lo que le dijo Liam, "Jusenkyo será la solución a mis problemas".

\- Eso es, yo tengo que ir a Jusenkyo.

Entonces siguió durmiendo, al despertar arreglo sus cosas en la maleta y se disponía a despedirse de Mizuki.

-Mizuki, muchas gracias por todo, pero debo partir.

\- Pero por que? Acaso ya recordarse todo?

-Bueno aún no, pero quizá en el camino lo haga.

-Entonces déjame acompañarte, aparte puedo guiarte hacia allá.

-Bueno la verdad no sabría llegar, pero si tu quieres puedes venir.

Entonces partieron rumbo a Jusenkyo, ya iban a hacer 2 años lejos de Nerima, y Ranma deseaba descubrir por que dejó a su prometida, se preguntaban si sería que ella que no lo aceptaba con la maldición y si tanto la quería que fue a terminar con aquella maldición.

Continuara...

* * *

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer esta historia. espero sus comentarios con opiniones. :D

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, tratare de actualizar pronto.


	7. Capitulo 7 Tu recuerdo vuelve

**La promesa de amor**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capitulo 7. **Tu recuerdo vuelve.**

Continuación del capitulo anterior:

* * *

Para Mizuki ese viaje se le hacía eterno, la culpa le pesaba demasiado, pero no sabía que pensar, ella se sentía atraída por ese chico, ese cabello negro con trenza, lo hacía único, pero nada se comparaba con esa mirada, aquellos ojos azules, le quitaban el aliento, incluso cuando beso sus labios, se sintió en el paraíso, pero cuando llegaba a su mente, que se convertía en chica, todo parecía desaparecer, ella no podía aceptar lo así, valla que confusión.

Por su parte Ranma no dejaba de pensar en Akane, esa chica tan bonita, pero miraba a Mizuki de reojo, no dejaba de pensar sí ella esperaba algo de el, Ranma estaba bastante agradecido, pero no sentía amor por Mizuki, sólo quería recordar lo todo y regresar como lo prometió, pues a pesar de todo, era un hombre de palabra.

-Ranma en que piensas?

-Yo? Bueno, quisiera recuperar mi memoria.

-Ah ya veo y también piensas en Akane?

-Bueno, creo que si, ella es algo mío.

-Entonces regresaras con ella?

-Pues yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo.

-Pero si no lo recuerdas, quizá no prometiste nada, y quizá puedas quedarte.

-Yo, Mizuki yo no puedo, tengo que volver.

-Pero no creo que ella te acepté así, por eso te mandó a ponerle fin a tu maldición.

-De que hablas? Tu que puedes saber? Si apenas y nos conocemos.

-Apenas? Eso significó para ti?

-Bueno yo no dije eso, de verdad te estoy muy agradecido por todo, no se que me hubiera pasado, si no me rescatas.

-Ahm, bueno yo, no se si debas agradecer.

-Mizuki yo no se que esperas de mi, pero no puedo quedarme.

-Imagínate si ella no te aceptó así, yo bueno, después de que te quites esa maldición, a mi no me importaría estar contigo.

-Que? Después? Ósea que ahora no me aceptas?

-Bueno, me es difícil, pero quien no? No eres normal.

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Ranma, el sujeto su cabeza con las manos, pues sentía una sensación extraña, entre susurros le parecía escuchar que una mujer le reclamaba "eres un idiota, ella te acepta con todo y maldición y tu decides irte" "a ella no le importa Ranko " " Akane te ama tal cual eres" "No debiste dejarla"...

-Cállate!

-Ranma por que me hablas así?

-Ella me aceptaba y yo por idiota la deje, para ser un hombre completo para ella.

-Como puedes saber eso, sí después de que te lancé esa roca no recuerdas nada.

Callo al darse cuenta de lo que decía.

-Después de lanzarme una roca? Que hiciste Mizuki?

-Yo bueno, fue un accidente, Perdóname Ranma.

-Tu, tú me arruinaste !

-No yo no, no fue mi intención, pero te ayude después.

\- Mizuki, no sabes que tan importante es para mi regresar, y sólo me retrasaste.

\- Ranma, por favor no sigas, yo, yo te amo, por favor Perdóname.

-Si tu me amaras, me habrías dicho todo desde el inicio, pero te callaste.

-No yo, no quería perderte.

-Tu no puedes perder, a alguien que nunca tuviste.

-Ranma, yo intente reparar el daño, por favor quédate conmigo, yo puedo hacerte feliz.

-Mi felicidad, está en otra parte.

Dicho esto, su cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, sentía como su cuerpo poco a poco caía al suelo, no podía moverse, entró en un sueño profundo, miles de imágenes invadían su mente, escuchada infinidad de voces, todo eso parecía pasar muy rápido, cuando abrió los ojos ya era de noche, se encontraba acostado adentro de una tienda, estaba sudado y el corazón le latía demasiado rápido, pero el ya había recordado todo.

Salió de la tienda y vio a Mizuki preparando de cenar, sentía tanto resentimiento en su corazón, pero debía enfrentar esta situación.

-Mizuki tenemos que hablar

\- Ranma, creo que por el momento debes descansar, llevas varios días en un profundo sueño y pararte así, te puede hacer mal.

\- No puedo perder más tiempo, entiende.

\- Bueno al menos come algo.

\- De verdad no entiendes nada?

\- A que te refieres.

\- Tu me hiciste perder muchos meses, por tu maldita roca, merezco una explicación.

\- Yo nunca pensé que las cosas fueran a ser de esta manera, la roca me la mandó mi madre, mi madre administra una tienda de antigüedades allá en japón, y un día un viajero llego con una pequeña roca con una forma peculiar y un brillo azul, le explico todo y le dijo que era necesario res guardarla en un lugar seguro, para no provocar daños y no hice caso a su advertencia y decidí probar si es que servía, de verdad lo siento. Es una roca con un poderoso hechizo, que hace perder la memoria a la persona que es golpeada.

\- Te atreviste a probarla en mi? De verdad que eres una niña tonta.

\- Ranma no me digas eso, de verdad lo siento mucho, por favor perdona.

\- Yo no se si pueda, por causa tuya, pase alejado de la mujer que amo, por más tiempo del planeado.

\- Entonces la amas, pero no sabes si ella siente lo mismo, en cambio yo te amo.

\- Mizuki, no te has dado cuenta? Recupere mi memoria, y estoy completamente seguro de que Akane me ama y esta esperando mi regreso, por que yo lo prometí.

\- Pero, estoy seguro de que sientes algo por mi.

Mizuki se acercó a Ranma muy rápido, lo agarró delicadamente por los hombros, y cuando iba a besarlo.

-No lo hagas.

El la detuvo y le agarró las muñecas para alejarla a una distancia más cómoda para el.

\- No quiero lastimarte, pero yo no siento nada por ti.

\- Ranma no digas eso, tú una vez aceptaste mi beso.

\- Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, pero en ese momento no era yo.

\- No puedes engañarme, yo se que sientes algo, en ese beso, me lo demostraste.

\- Deja de hacerte ilusiones, mi corazón ya tiene dueña, y lo único que podría sentir por ti, es, resentimiento.

\- No Ranma- llorando

\- Por favor, recoge tus cosas y regresa a tu casa, yo debo continuar mi viaje sólo y después regresar a Nerima con ella.

\- Yo de verdad lamento todas las molestias que te cause, me iré, espero no te arrepientas de esto.

\- Ten por seguro que no lo haré.

Había tanta frialdad en su mirada

Dicho esto, Ranma empezó a recoger sus cosas y sin más nada, la dejó sola, el sentimiento que le causaba era de repulsión, No quería ni podía seguir más tiempo junto a ella, arruinó los planes del artista Marcial.

Mizuki no podía creer que todo termina así y sin un final feliz, empezó a guardar sus cosas, deseando que nunca lo hubiera conocido para no sufrir así, volteó para ver si estaba ahí, un fuerte dolor en el corazón sintió al verlo alejarse, ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada.

\- Debe de odiarme mucho, ojalá nunca hubieses recuperado la memoria y así podrías amarme y quedarte conmigo.

No aguanto más el llanto, tomó sus cosas y emprendió el viaje de regreso.

Ranma un poco más calmado, se dio cuenta que había sido muy duro con Mizuki, aunque ella lo mereciera, no deja a de ser mujer, pero lo hecho hecho esta. Siguió su camino esperando que esa situación no tuviera más consecuencias negativas en su vida.

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo y que ni una sola carta escribió para informar sobre su situación, (que distraído soy) Pero esta bien, así podré sorprenderlos.

_fin del recuento de daños_

Pero nuevamente el destino jugaría con el, al tenerle una sorpresa cuando regresará a Nerima.

Habían pasado ya 2 años... y Ranma estaba por fin en Jusenkyo... después de dos años llegó al lugar donde debía haber llegado desde hace bastante tiempo, aún recordaba lo que le había pasado y se llenaba de enojo, Pero conveniente decidió olvidar lo todo y concentrarse en volver a ser un hombre. Al llegar a los estanques, vio al guía de los manantiales.

-Buenos días, disculpe usted puede ayudarme?

-Buenos días, viene de visitas o a entrenar? Por que debo advertirle, que los estanques...

\- No me recuerda? Ya se que los estanques están malditos, yo caí en uno.

\- Es difícil recordar cada rostro, vienen muchos a querer probar su fuerza, y todos con el mismo destino.

\- Lo se, pero yo quiero curarme, es más, me llamaron para avisarme que Jusenkyo esta como antes y que posiblemente había solución a mi maldición.

\- Oh ahora que lo recuerdo, tú nos ayudaste hace tiempo, para que los manantiales no se perdieran.

\- Valla pero que mala memoria tiene, como olvidar al gran Ranma Saotome, no tiene justificación

\- ah, Ranma? Bueno para obtener tu cura, primero debes probar que eres fuerte, ágil, inteligente y mucho más; seguir un entrenamiento por nuestro maestro y después el te pondrá una prueba, para asegurarnos que si eres tan bueno, como para ya no caer en otra poza.

\- Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, con tal de deshacerme de la pelirroja.

\- Dicho esto empecemos.

\- Claro, no quiero perder más tiempo.

Que podía salir mal, ya está a preparado para ser hombre y nada lo detendría.

Pasaron unos meses, todo iba de maravilla con el entrenamiento, cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser el discípulo más comprometido, incluso estaba demostrando bastante bien por que el mismo se considera el Gran Ranma Saotome, tanto que incluso el maestro que le enseñaba, decidió adelantar su prueba, quizá no pasaría mucho para que pudiese realizar el viaje de retorno.

Pero es acaso que el destino se ha enseñado con el joven...

\- Ranma., acabamos recibir una carta para ti.

-Una carta?

La miro con detenimiento, de verdad era para el, nunca pensó en recibir una carta de ella.

\- Debes saber que no se exactamente cuando tiempo tiene de que llegó, sólo tenía de destinatario Jusenkyo y como nota entregar al guía, con un p.d. por favor encargarse de que Ranma Saotome la reciba.

\- Ya veo. Muchas gracias.

Por que ella habrá escrito? Algo andará mal? Muchas dudas en la cabeza del joven artista Marcial.

* * *

Bueno nuevamente gracias por seguir leyendo, espero sus comentarios.

nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. :D


	8. capitulo 8 Un poco mas que una amistad

**La promesa de amor**...

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la increíble y maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capitulo 8. Una poco mas que una amistad

Capitulo anterior...

Ryoga estaba tan contento, que no se dio cuenta, que estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos a Ukyo, alzaba por los aires a su amiga, ella estaba realmente sorprendida, el nunca había estado tan feliz, no se podía engañar en su corazón había angustia y tristeza, así que solo se dejo llevar...

-Ukyo, muchas gracias, sin ti no habría podido cumplir este sueño

\- No te preocupes- dijo susurrando-

-Yo prometo ayudarte con Ranma-

\- No es necesario-

Los dos no se dieron cuenta que estaban en una situación bastante comprometedora, el sujetaba la cintura de Ukyo, ella tenia las manos en su pecho y su cercanía era muy intima. Ryoga no pudo quitar la vista de esos ojos enorme color azul, su piel tan cálida; Ukyo estaba bastante nerviosa, con sus manos podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Ryoga, que se aceleraban cada vez mas, en un momento único, la atracción era tanta, que se acercaron poco a poco y fundieron sus labios en un beso...

* * *

continuación del capitulo 5:

El beso duro lo suficiente, Ryoga abrazaba fuertemente a Ukyo, no había experimentado tal sensación en ningún momento, ni cuando beso a Akane. Ukyo se dejo llevar por esa ternura que caracteriza a él joven desorientado, deslizó sus manos del pecho de Ryoga hacia su cuello, para a traerlo mas, sentía como el la apretaba, todo parecía perfecto en ese instante. Pero por la mente del chico paso que esto no era correcto. Se separó de ella inmediatamente.

-Ukyo espero puedas perdonarme, no se que me paso.

-Ryoga, yo lo siento, no fue sólo culpa tuya.

-Ukyo yo no quiero confundir más las cosas, yo se que amas a Ranma.

\- Y yo se que tu amas a Akane.

-Será mejor que lo olvidemos

-Si, olvidemos lo y ayúdame a terminar de limpiar el restaurante.

-Claro que si

Ambos apenados por la situación decidieron negar los sentimientos que florecieron en ese instante, guardándolos en sus corazones, para quizá otro momento.

* * *

Algunos días después...

-Genma ya va a hacer dos años que se fue nuestro hijo, estoy tan preocupada, ni una carta nos ha mandado

-Tranquila mujer, Ranma es un hombre muy fuerte y sabe defenderse sólo, yo lo entrene y no dudo que se encuentre bien.

-Pero ni una carta nos ha mandado

-Creo que eso de la cura debe ser muy complicado y por eso no ha tenido tiempo.

-Puede ser, pero que piensas de las fotos que nos enseñó Nabiki?

-Yo sé que a pesar de todo Ranma ama a Akane, por eso no estoy muy convencido de eso.

-Yo también se que Ranma ama a Akane, pero ella lo ha tomado tan mal.

-Lo se, pero es aún muy joven, hay que darle tiempo para que madure.

-Creo que la juventud no tiene nada que ver en la madurez

-Que quieres decir?

-Genma cuantos años tienes? Y aún no te siento maduro.

De repente ante sus ojos un panda y cartel.

 _Los pandas no maduran_

-Nunca vas a cambiar, Pero bueno, voy a ir de compras. Cuida la casa.

 _un panda es la mejor mascota, sabe cuidar la casa_

-Genma, eres tan ocurrente- dijo riendo

La señora Nodoka esta realmente preocupada por Akane, ella no aceptaría a otra chica como su hija, la pequeña de las Tendo, era la mejor candidata a ser esposa de Ranma, ella lo aceptaba tal cual es, lo amaba de verdad, lo cuidaba, lo defendía e incluso era la más normal de todas las enamoradas. Estaba decidida que cuando Ranma volviera, ella se encargaría de juntarles de nuevo.

* * *

Soun entró a la casa, camino por el pasillo y vi a su amigo el panda.

\- Señor Saotome, le ayudare.

 _Hola ahora estoy en modo mascota_

-Vamos Saotome, no sea infantil.

-Tendo, tenemos que idear un plan para juntar a los chicos, cuando Ranma vuelva.

-Lo sé Saotome, pero Akane esta tan cambiada y ahora resulta ser hasta más terca.

-Tenemos un punto favor, usted y yo sabemos que aún se aman.

\- Eso no lo puede negar Akane, ni por que se tape el rostro.

-Bien Tendo, pensemos.

Los amigos estaban tan concentrados pensando en un nuevo plan para unir a las familias y por su puesto, tener quien se encargue del Dojo y un heredero de la escuela de estilo libre.

* * *

Por otra parte,

-Nabiki no crees que ya es mucho lo hiciste con Akane?

-Kasumi yo no hice nada que ella , yo sólo le propuse una salida a sus problemas.

-Pero creo que esto ya está fuera de control.

-Ya Kasumi, cambiemos de tema, cuando es la boda?

-Nabiki, no cambies de tema.

-Yo se que te mueres por casarte con el Dr. Toffu.

-Eres demasiado indiscreta.

-Ya se comprometieron, ahora sólo falta la fecha.

-Bueno, quizá cuando Ranma regrese.

-Ash, tenía que salir ese idiota de nuevo, arruinando felicidades.

-Nabiki, no te pases.

\- Lo siento Kasumi.

* * *

Akane se encontraba en el Dojo, se había vuelto mejor desde hace un año, había aprendido unas técnicas que solía emplear Ranma, pero se maldecía por aprenderlas, rayos todo le recordaba a él, cerraba los ojos y parecía que podía verlo, no podía sacarlo de su corazón, y ya habían pasado casi dos años de su partida.

-Quisiera volver a probar tus labios- dijo suspirando.

-Eso se puede resolver.

-Que haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a mi novia

-Ryoga ya te dije que no somos novios, sólo estamos saliendo y ya.

-Pero Akane ya llevamos unos meses saliendo, creo que debemos ponerle nombre a esto.

-Sabes que me cansa platicar contigo.

-Por que eres así conmigo? Que te hice?

-Tu sabes que yo cambié y esta es Akane, si te gusta bien, si no, ahí está la puerta.

Sabía que debía persuadir la, ella era realmente directa y no se mordía la lengua para decir las cosas. Se acercó a ella primero parecían que entrenaban, los dos eran muy buenos, pero Ryoga seguía siendo superior a la chica de cabellos azules, ella lo sabía por eso prefería practicar con el que sola. Entre rápidos movimientos Ryoga logró sujetarla y se disponía a besarle. Akane por su parte odiaba que Ryoga la besara, pues borraba el recuerdo de los besos de Ranma, Así que casi siempre encontraba con esquivarlos.

-Akane sólo es un beso.

-No quiero

-Pero, yo te amo.

-Ryoga me la pasó bien contigo, pero no hay más que eso.

-Soy tu juguete?

-Tampoco lo digas así.

-Entonces que quieres de mi, yo quiero amarte y que lo olvides a él.

-Yo ya olvide. Sólo que ya no puedo volver a amar, entiende.

-Si tan sólo te dejaras llevar, por que no vuelves a ser como antes, aunque me gustas como eres, extraño a esa Akane tímida y tierna.

-Esa Akane, también se fue con el, y no volverá.

-Aunque dices que lo has olvidado, siempre hablas de el.

-Bueno y a que viene tanta acusación. Déjame en paz.

-Akane, podemos salir en la tarde? Cumplimos meses de estar saliendo.

-Ryoga eres bastante insistente, bueno sólo por esta vez.

-Gracias, pasó por ti, a las 7?

-Si esta bien

Dicho esto, un poco de ternura invadió su corazón y decidió darle un beso a Ryoga, este beso fue un poco más largo, pero igual con una pizca de frialdad. Se Alejo de Ryoga y camino hacia el pasillo. El chico de los colmillos salió de la casa Tendo, con rumbo a él U-chan, desde el beso que le dio a Ukyo, las situación estaba más tensa entre los dos, aparte de que peleaban seguido. Parecía a verse aprendido la Ruta al restaurante, llegó dos horas después y empezó a ayudar a su amiga.

-Llegas nuevamente tarde Ryoga.

-Lo siento Ukyo, es que pase a ver a Akane.

-Oh ya veo, pero deberías ser más responsable, has cambiado mucho por ella.

-Pero si yo no he cambiado nada.

-Quieres que te enumera las cosas?, el único momento de felicidad fue el primer día, de ahí te la pasas triste por que le propones salir y luego te cancela, te Matas para llegar y recogerla de la Universidad y ella aveces ni te espera o te ignora.

-Ukyo no quiero discutir nuevamente, son mis decisiones.

-Serán muy tus decisiones pero no me gusta verte sufrir.

No aguanto las ganas y abrazo a su amiga, le hacía falta cariño y eso sólo se lo demostraba con sus preocupaciones Ukyo, el sabía muy en el fondo que tenía razón, pero más se aferraba a la idea de estar con Akane y cerraba la puerta a los verdaderos deseos y sentimientos que experimentaba con la compañía de su cocinera favorita.

A Ukyo le sorprendió la actitud de su amigo, pues el siempre terminaba dejándola hablando sola, esta vez la abrazo, sabía que su pobre compañero no estaba bien, Akane era muy dura con el, cómo si le estuviese cobrando con creces algún error que el pobre despistado cometió. Pero ella ya no aguantaba más, se había enamorado de Ryoga, el era un chico guapo, siempre centrado y decidido, con una infinita ternura con el trato hacia ella, también llegó a ser su protector, aunque aveces peleaban, fue ahí en ese instante, que comprendió la relación de Akane y Ranma, su amigo de la infancia de verdad amaba a esa chica de cabellos azules, Ranma siempre protegía a su Akane, pero como el era inmaduro no reconocía sus verdaderos sentimientos, comprendió que a ella sólo la podía ver como a una hermana. Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que su amigo, estaba viéndola fijamente, mientras la abrazaba.

-Que piensas ukyo?

-Ah? Pues yo de verdad agradezco tu compañía, nunca me has dejado sentirme sola, a pesar de que eres muy desorientado y te pierdes seguido.

-Bueno, yo siento algo muy bonito por ti.

-Si lo sé, una linda amistad.

-Sabes que tienes unos ojos hermosos, no me había dado cuenta.

-Que? Gracias- dijo apenada.

-Eres muy bonita, no se como Ranma no pudo corresponderte.

-No hablemos de eso, por favor.

Noto como Ukyo se quería alejar de el, y más fuerte la sostenía.

-No te apartes de mi, necesito de tu cariño.

-Ryoga-dijo sorprendida.

-Bueno como amigos, disculpa si te ofendo.

-No me ofendes.

Dicho eso, decidió abrazarlo, acercó su cara al pecho del chico cerdito, se sentía tan segura en sus brazos, la calidez de su cuerpo, la hacia estremecer, al escuchar su corazón ella deseaba que en algún momento le perteneciera a ella, que la Amara, como ella empezaba a hacerlo.

Todo había transcurrido normalmente en ese días, noto que Ryoga iba a salir, iba bastante guapo e incluso compro rosas.

-Vas a ir a verla?

-Si, la invite a salir y aceptó

-Bueno, espero que sé diviertan.

-Gracias mi u-chan- dijo sonriendo

-De nada mi P-chan- dijo sonrojada.

Ambos rieron, era una especie de broma entre ellos, que hacían desde aquel beso, sus corazones pedían a gritos unirse, pero sus dueños eran bastante necios.

Ryoga salió con un poco de tiempo de anticipación, pues sabía que corría el riesgo de perderse, después de dar varias vueltas, de caminar desorientado, llegó a la casa Tendo, unos 5 minutos tarde, marcó el número de Akane, avisando que ya estaba afuera, ella contestó y le dijo que saldría en un momento. Al salir vio a la pequeñas de las Tendo, muy guapa, un pantalón a la cadera y ajustado, una blusa que dejaba al descubierto su vientre bien formado, en el cabello una banda que le hacía juego a su blusa floreada, aunque no tenía maquillaje, su mejor adorno era esa sonrisa.

-Bueno ya nos vamos?

-Si, quiero que vallamos a la feria que acaba de llegar.

-Okey, vamos.

Agarrando a Ryoga del brazo, caminaron rumbo a la pequeña feria.

-Akane, no te había dicho, pero te vez hermosa.

-Gracias.

-Te noto diferente, estas dispuesta a darle un título a nuestra relación?

* * *

continuara...

Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. se que los capítulos con cortos, pero no tardo mucho en actualizar... así que eso espero que compense lo anterior jeje

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	9. Capitulo 9 Mis verdaderos sentimientos

**La promesa de amor**.

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Una disculpa si no puede actualizar antes. Saludos.

* * *

Capitulo anterior.

Ryoga salió con un poco de tiempo de anticipación, pues sabía que corría el riesgo de perderse, después de dar varias vueltas, de caminar desorientado, llegó a la casa Tendo, unos 5 minutos tarde, marcó el número de Akane, avisando que ya estaba afuera, ella contestó y le dijo que saldría en un momento. Al salir vio a la pequeñas de las Tendo, muy guapa, un pantalón a la cadera y ajustado, una blusa que dejaba al descubierto su vientre bien formado, en el cabello una banda que le hacía juego a su blusa floreada, aunque no tenía maquillaje, su mejor adorno era esa sonrisa.

-Bueno ya nos vamos?

-Si, quiero que vallamos a la feria que acaba de llegar.

-Okey, vamos.

Agarrando a Ryoga del brazo, caminaron rumbo a la pequeña feria.

-Akane, no te había dicho, pero te vez hermosa.

-Gracias.

-Te noto diferente, estas dispuesta a darle un título a nuestra relación?

* * *

Continuación... **Capitulo 9** **Mis verdaderos sentimientos.**

-No vallas tan rápido, yo sólo quiero divertirme este día, ya lo demás se verá después.

-Bueno, te prometo que este día sera tu mejor día, claro si pones de tu parte.

-No más promesas para mi, sólo hechos, si? Y yo podré de mi parte.

Hoy justamente hacían dos años de la partida de su amor y ella, sólo no quería recordar y por eso en su mente aceptó salir y pasar un buen rato con Ryoga.

Llegando a la feria, Ryoga invito a cada puesto a la chica peli azul, ella lucía muy tranquila y feliz, eso lo ponía muy relajado, por último decidió invitarla a comer un helado, en un establecimiento que había camino al parque. Ella aceptó aunque no esta tan segura, pues precisamente a ese lugar iba con el chico de la trenza.

Entrando al lugar, se colocaron en una mesa y ordenaron...

-Akane, ya aceptarías ser mi novia?

-Yo, bueno, no estoy lista para eso y lo sabes.

En ese momento entra a la heladería un joven muy a puesto, demasiado varonil como para comer helados.

-Oye tu eres Akane verdad?

Akane volteó por que parecía reconocer esa voz.

-Si yo soy, por que?

-Vaya vaya, dejaste al verdadero Ranma Saotome, para salir con ese chico, yo pensé...

Akane lo interrumpió al escuchar el nombre completo de su talón de Aquiles.

-Mejor di a que vienes Ryu-dijo muy molesta

-Vine a ver a la mama de Ranma, la señora Nodoka, pero como me pareció reconocerte, entre a esta lugar.

-Busca al Dojo Tendo, ahí la encontrarás, ahora déjanos.

-Ahora eres más sexy que la última vez que te vi e incluso, podría retardar de parte del Dojo Kumon. Pero si pierdes, yo no quiero tu tablero jaja, quiero que salgamos, ya que no estas comprometida.

-Bueno y tu quien te crees para venir a hacer semejante propuesta a mi novia Akane- dijo bastante furioso.

-Ryoga ya hablamos de eso, no soy tu novia-

-Vez chico, esta mujer no tiene compromiso, puede salir conmigo- dijo muy burlón.

-Y quien dice que saldré contigo, yo no he olvidado que engañaste a mi tía Nodoka Y tu Ryoga, será mejor que esto termine aquí.

Tanto era su enojo, que salió de ese lugar rumbo a su casa, el escuchar el nombre de su amado, la puso mal, ya no quería permanecer más en ese lugar, a lo lejos escuchaba como Ryoga le gritaba, no quiso voltear, aunque no lo demostrará le dolía lastimar al chico de los colmillos, sumergida en sus pensamientos se olvidó por completo que ese Ryu Kumon había vuelto, iba llegando a la casa Tendo, cuando sintió que le agarraron el brazo.

-Ryoga ya por favor déjame- dijo un poco triste.

-Yo no soy Ryoga.

-Tal vez la tía Nodoka acepte verte, ella esta adentro, anda búscala.

En ese instante escucho un sonido conocido, era su pequeño cerdito que corría hacia ella.

-P-chan, amiguito donde has estado? Te extrañe.

-Valla, aparte de sexy también puedes ser tierna jaja.

-No me molestes y ve a hacer lo debes.

Dicho esto entró corriendo con P-chan en brazos, camino por el pasillo y vio como todos estaban tranquilos cenando, no quiso molestarlos y se fue directo a su habitación. Cerró con seguro y se sentó en la cama, bajo la vista y se quedo revisando minuciosamente a su cerdito.

-P-chan amiguito que bueno que estas bien, hace mucho que no te veo, te extrañe tanto.

Unas lágrimas salieron de esos enormes ojos color chocolate.

Ryoga estaba preocupado por Akane, se dio cuenta de su expresión al escuchar el nombre de Ranma y tomó una decisión, se reprochaba por que era algo muy bajo, pero esta dispuesto a averiguar que le ocurría a la peli azul.

-Mi cerdito, como me hiciste falta cuando Ranma se fue y más cuando descubrí su traición, Shampoo me dio donde más me dolía, intente buscar la a escondidas de los demás, pero se fue a China con su abuela y Mousse- dijo muy triste

Ryoga no entendía lo que decía, una traición de Ranma?

-A nadie nunca le dije, que sigo teniendo ese deseo, de que el cumplirá su promesa, pero tengo que ver la realidad P-chan, el esta con otra chica, me olvidó y así tengo que olvidarle yo.

El cerdito la miraba detenidamente tratando de conectar todo en su mente, aún esa Akane tierna y amable estaba ahí.

-No le digas a nadie, si? pensé que podría llegar a querer a Ryoga, pero yo se que el tiene algo con Ukyo y eso no lo puedo perdonar, si ella lo ama y el jugando doble, por eso lo trataba mal, nunca pensé que el pudiera llegar a hacer algo así, pobre Ukyo.

Esas palabras cayeron como un rayo en su corazón, el había besado a Akane, estaba tras de ella, pero también beso a Ukyo,( _seré una mala persona?_ , t _engo que hablar con Ukyo, pero si desaparezco Akane se pondrá triste.._.)

-Amiguito te vez mal, quizá fue mucho lo que te conté, estarás ya acostumbrado a estar sólo, llevas mucho tiempo sin ser mascota, no te preocupes por mi, cuando quieras venir a verme, yo te recibiré con mucho gusto.

Dicho esto P-chan no lo pensó más y salió corriendo, por alguna razón, lo de Ranma no le sorprendía pero Ukyo amarlo, pudo ser tan torpe para no darse cuenta.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, siendo P-chan era más ágil, tardó un par de horas pero llegó a restaurante. Entró de golpe, buscaba a su amiga.

-Valla algo te salio mal-dijo sarcástico

Esa voz, No puede ser, que hace el aquí..

-Hola, ay te convertirte en P-chan, espérame voy por agua caliente.

-Tu amiga Ukyo, es muy amable.

-Listo, que te pasó ryoga?

-Que hace este tipo aquí?

-Me dijo que se llama Ryu y la señora Nodoka lo mandó por comida, por que, lo conoces?

-No, sólo se que llegó hoy a ver a la mama de Ranma.

-Bueno chicos, los dejó, tengo cosas importantes que hacer

-Muchas gracias por tu compra- dijo sonriendo

-Ukyo necesitamos hablar- muy serio.

-Si, dime, como te fue?

-Ahm, bueno la verdad no tan mal como otras veces, pero ese no es el punto.

-Oh ya veo, entonces por que llegaste como P-chan? No me digas que Akane te descubrió?

-No Ukyo, déjame contarte, este tipo llegó mencionó a Ranma y vi a Akane reaccionar fatal, decidí convertirme en P-chan para de una vez por todas saber que paso con Akane.

-Eres un pervertido.

-Ukyo no lo hice por eso.

-Y entonces que descubriste?

-Shampoo le mostró fotos de Ranma con otra chica, por eso Akane cambio.

-Esa maldita amazona, siempre haciendo maldades.

-Akane no pudo comprobar si eso fue verdad por que la abuela, Mousse y shampoo se fueron a China.

-No me extraña, es una tramposa.

-Pero y luego?

-Luego yo me disculpo contigo- dijo nervioso

-Estas bien Ryoga?

-Yo jugué doble, así lo dijo Akane y tiene razón, besarte a ti y a ella, soy una mala persona y merecía todo lo que Akane me hizo- dijo muy abatido.

-Tranquilo, yo no creo que hubieses merecido eso, tú eres muy bueno, nunca me has dejado sola, contigo yo descubrí nuevas sensaciones y eso yo te lo agradezco.

-Nuevas sensaciones?

-creo que es hora de que te cuente lo que me paso, recuerdas cuando nos besamos y prometimos olvidar lo?

-Si- dijo nervioso

-Bueno, yo no pude olvidar lo, al contrario sentía celos de Akane, es una sensación más fuerte que con Ranma. Bueno, no lo evite, y yo, bueno, le escribí una carta a Ranma, para informa le todo lo que pasaba aquí- dijo muy arrepentida.

-Que tu que?, por que Ukyo?- el joven estaba bastante sorprendido.

-El ama a Akane, merece saber lo que pasó con ella, y mis celos me cegaron, discúlpame.

-Tu hiciste lo correcto, Perdóname a mi, la verdad yo con ese beso, sentí algo muy especial, pero no quise hacerle caso y ahora te perdí.

-Me perdiste?

-Tu pensarás que soy la peor persona del mundo, se que no merezco tú amor, ahora me di cuenta que Akane nunca va a dejar de amar a Ranma, y que yo deje de quererla cuando, te bese.

-Ryoga, yo estoy dispuesta a intentar que algo entre nosotros funcione- dijo sonrojada.

Ukyo se acercó a Ryoga, lo abrazó por unos minutos, y después, miro hacia arriba, su chico la estaba viendo fijamente, sus corazones por fin admitieron sus sentimientos, abriendo paso a un nueva vida juntos, para ellos ya había un final feliz, pero ambos sabían que esa carta llegarían a manos de Ranma y el volvería pronto.

-Ukyo puedes recordar que le escribiste exactamente?

-Lo siento, con las emociones de ese momento, escribí y envíe, luego razone.

-Bueno, tenemos que estar preparados y ayudar lo a que aclare las cosas con Akane. Espero que tenga una buena justificación para estar con otra chica, si no, Akane no lo perdonará.

-y ese tal Ryu, hay que vigilar lo, no sabes el por que de su regreso.

* * *

Akane quito el seguro de su puerta y cuando se disponía a bajar y saludar a su familia, se encontró con ese tal Ryu.

-Oye si te moleste, disculpa, solo jugaba con tu acompañante.

-Bueno, ya no importa, igual eso no tenia futuro.

-Te sientes bien?, la señora Nodoka, me contó un poco de lo que paso.

-Aquí las noticias vuelan, yo estoy bien, ahora si me disculpas, iré a ver a mi familia.

-Antes de eso, podemos hablar?, creo que no me presente ante ti de la manera correcta.

-Ya te dije que eso no importa.

-Por favor, solo concédeme unos minutos.

-Bueno, pero vamos al Dojo, a mi cuarto no entraras.

-Claro, vamos.

Ambos jóvenes bajaron al Dojo, Akane tenia un poco hinchados los ojos, había llorado con P-chan, entraron al lugar, y se dispuso a escucharlo.

-Nos podemos sentar Akane?

-Esta bien.

-Yo se que fui muy imprudente al hablarte así, yo te respeto, pero no me resistí, la ultima vez que te vi, eras muy infantil.

-Ya te dije, que no importa, y pues ya crecí, debía dejar esa etapa atrás.

-Haz llorado verdad?

-No- dijo molesta

-Es que se te ve, en los ojos.

-Bueno y eso a ti, que?, creo que debo irme.

-No, disculpa, pero yo creo que para superar tus problemas debes desahogarte.

-Yo no tengo problemas- dijo aparentando seriedad.

-Si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmigo, yo se que no seré muy expresivo, ni sensible, pero en mi puedes confiar.

-Confiar? en alguien que se hizo pasar por el hijo de alguien mas.

-Sabias mis motivos y me arrepiento, he madurado un poco. Y extrañas a Ranma?

-Ahora si, nuestra conversación termino.

-Debes se honesta contigo, para poder estar bien.

Akane no soporto mas la charla, pues ya lo había recordado con su cerdito y era demasiado hablar de el, se levanto y se dispuso a salir de lugar, pero Ryu, la sostuvo de los brazos.

-Si necesitas llorar, hazlo.

-Déjame en paz.

En vez de soltarla, la abrazo fuertemente.

-Suéltame, que te pasa- estaba bastante enojada, y luchaba por soltarse.

-No me malinterpretes, yo solo quiero ayudarte.

La peli azul, por mas que intentaba librarse, los brazos del joven la apresaban mas, era tanta la desesperación que sentía, no pudo evitarlo y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar y rodar por sus mejillas, _(esto no lo perdonare, quien te crees para hacerme revivir mis sentimientos por Ranma)_ sintió como poco a poco el chico empezaba a relajar sus brazos y aprovecho para librarse y propiciarle tremendo golpe.

-No te quiero cerca de mi- estaba bastante molesta y las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar.

Salio corriendo directo a su habitación.

* * *

Pasaron unos meses... Ukyo y Ryoga estuvieron viendo de cerca a Ryu, al parecer siempre estaba con la señora Nodoka, y cuando no, iba a entrenar, Akane estaba aún más aislada, no hablaba con nadie, hacia su rutina sin ninguna modificación, parecía que la estaba pasando realmente mal.

Ryoga con permiso de Ukyo iba a ver a Akane como P-chan, intentaba averiguar más cosas, pero ella sólo lo recibía, le confeccionaba ropa, y le daba de comer, si llegaba a platicarle algo, era sobre la boda de su hermana, al parecer Kasumi se casaría con el Dr. Toffu. Una vez le dijo a su amiguito, que desearía que su boda se hubiese llevado acabo y así no estaría sufriendo.

Ryu se quería acercar a Akane, pero ella siempre lo rechazaba. Akane sentía un presentimiento, que le aceleraba el corazón, como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar, la tía Nodoka sentía lo mismo. Acaso será que Ranma ya estaba a punto de regresar? Y si es así, que fue lo que leyó, todo eso llegó a averiguar en su forma de cerdito, y las dudas estaban en su cabeza, ( _el va a odiarme y seguro intentara pelear conmigo)_ , pues Ukyo celosa puede ser muy vengativa. Quizá hasta le contó cosas de más sobre el y Akane. Pero Ryoga siempre la respeto.

Al regresar con Ukyo esta ya lo esperaba con el agua caliente y con un sin fin de preguntas

-Y bueno que averiguaste?

-Creo que Ranma esta por regresar, las cosas en la casa Tendo se sienten raras.

-Estas segura que el vendrá aquí primero?

-Bueno, yo supongo.

-Ay Ukyo tenías que hacer las cosas impulsiva mente.

-Mira quien lo dice, tu provocaste esa situación- Y lo golpeo va con esa enorme espátula.

-ya te dije que no tienes por que ponerte así, Ya sabes que yo sólo tengo ojos para ti, aún que fui muy tonto al no darme cuenta antes.

* * *

CONTINUARA.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. EN UN RATO SUBIERE EL CAPITULO 10

PARA COMPENSAR MI ATRASO JEJE :D

SALUDOS Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.


	10. Capitulo 10 Adiós Ranko

**La promesa de amor**.

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me perteneces, son de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

En el capitulo 7. **Tu recuerdo vuelve**.

Pasaron unos meses, todo iba de maravilla con el entrenamiento, cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser el discípulo más comprometido, incluso estaba demostrando bastante bien por que el mismo se considera el Gran Ranma Saotome, tanto que incluso el maestro que le enseñaba, decidió adelantar su prueba, quizá no pasaría mucho para que pudiese realizar el viaje de retorno.

Pero es acaso que el destino se ha enseñado con el joven...

\- Ranma., acabamos recibir una carta para ti.

-Una carta?

La miro con detenimiento, de verdad era para el, nunca pensó en recibir una carta de ella.

\- Debes saber que no se exactamente cuando tiempo tiene de que llegó, sólo tenía de destinatario Jusenkyo y como nota entregar al guía, con un p.d. por favor encargarse de que Ranma Saotome la reciba.

\- Ya veo. Muchas gracias.

Por que ella habrá escrito? Algo andará mal? Muchas dudas en la cabeza del joven artista Marcial.

* * *

Capitulo 10. **Adiós Ranko**

Tomó aire y suspiro, pensaba que si abría esa carta, dejaría todo por ir con ella, y no quería regresar sin ningún cambio. El guía de Jusenkyo lo miraba detenidamente, era obvio que la carta le movía cosas al joven de trenza.

-Ranma, si tienes que volver, yo quizá pueda ayudarte, la verdad todo esto es mero trámite, si fuera por nosotros llegando te hubiésemos dado la cura

-Ah, como?- dijo sorprendido

-Nosotros te debemos mucho, aparte eres un gran artista Marcial, quien te enseñó debe haber puesto todo su empeño en ti, pero tú de verdad eres muy bueno para aprender lo nuevo, tienes un gran futuro, y estoy seguro que no volverás a caer en ninguna poza, así que hablaré con el Comité, para ver si te podemos dar la cura y pagar tu viaje a Tokio.

El joven de cabellera negra estaba extasiado, reconocían su potencial y aparte le ofrecían toda la ayuda posible.

-Bueno, yo no se que decir, pero creo que sería lo mejor, ya pase mucho fuera de casa.

-No se diga más, lee tu carta, mientras yo hago los preparativos.

 _(La carta)_ , miro entre sus manos y la sostenía con cuidado, el intuía que era de su Akane, pues no tenía remitente, se fue a un lugar más privado y abrió lentamente el sobre, era una carta un poco larga, pero no era la letra de su prometida, así que comenzó a leerla:

 _No se como podría empezar, hace mucho que no sabemos de ti, quizá por eso acá las cosas van de mal en peor, así que comenzare por decirte que desde que te fuiste pude ver a Akane sólo una vez, ella lloraba por tu partida, ese mismo día llegó Ryoga y pues se le declaró, ella lo rechazó en ese momento, pues estaba muy reciente tu partida, el primer año ella te espero fielmente, después te seré sincera no se lo que pasó, en ella hubo un cambio, no es la misma, parece ser que ahora si ha aceptado a Ryoga, pero te escribo por que se que ella no lo ama, lo hace sufrir, y yo me he enamorado de el, muero de celos cuando sale a verla, quisiera que regresarás y recuperaras a tu Akane, tu deseaste que fuera feliz y mi felicidad, me la esta quitando la tuya. Ranma yo ya no podré aguantar más, los celos me carcomen, yo se que el siente algo por mi, pero se a obsesionado con Akane. ¿Por que tardas tanto? ¿Por que no le escribiste ni una sola carta? ¿O si lo hiciste? ¿Terminaste con ella? ¿Que pasó?, son tantas preguntas y quizá solo tu sepas las respuestas, al parecer ahora ella no quiere saber de ti. Aveces la maldigo, me quitó el amor de los dos hombres que más he querido, pero ahora no estoy dispuesta a perder a Ryoga, pero sin tu ayuda, yo no podré hacer nada, te digo todo esto, por que he comprendido como funciona su relación y que el amor entre ustedes es muy fuerte. Si vuelves, ven a verme primero._

 _Ukyo._

La noticia lo abrumo por completo, sentía tanta ira, odio, frustración.

-Maldito cerdo de mierda- golpeando con toda su fuerza a la pared, partiendola por completo.

-Eres un maldito abusivo, mira que en mi ausencia, acerca te a mi prometida- apretaba sus puños por impotencia, calló de rodillas y unas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla

-Yo debí haberle escrito- se maldecía por su actitud

Mientra experimentaba unos celos enormes, hundía sus puños en el suelo.

-Ya verás maldito cerdo, acabaré contigo, haces sufrir Ukyo, ella merece ser feliz y aparte de todo, te atreves a estar con Akane, Considérate muerto.

Ya las lágrimas eran de coraje, enojo, celos y dolor.

-¿Que te pasó mi amor? Pero yo te prometí que incluso si decidías andar con alguien mas, yo te recuperaría, por que el único dueño de tu corazón, SOY YO!.

Dicho esto empezó a levantarse, camino sin rumbo fijo, sumergido en sus pensamientos, la sola idea de imaginarse a Akane con Ryoga lo llenaba de ira.

-Ya está todo listo Ranma, es sólo cuestión de uno o dos días.

-Yo no tengo tanto tiempo. Debo regresar inmediatamente.

-Bueno, podemos hacer lo mañana, El Comité no dudo en la decisión.

-Sigue en pie lo del viaje a Tokio?

-Claro, creo que de verdad había una urgencia para ti, hoy mismo se comprará el boleto de avión y mañana mismo podrás irte, nuestro cuidador te acompañara a la posa indicada, para librarte de tu maldición.

-Bueno, esperaré.

Tenía tantas ganas de volver, pero se dio cuenta que no podía regresar sin estar libre de la maldición, si no, todo el viaje habrá sido en vano, incluso esa pérdida de memoria.

Ranma estaba mirando hacia el horizonte, tan perdido en el paisaje, esperando y deseando que el tiempo transcurriera más deprisa, ante el, venía la imagen de su chica, sus cabellos cortos y azules, esos ojos color chocolate, esa sonrisa tan tierna, incluso venia a su mente aquellas veces que la había visto con poca ropa, su cuerpo era perfecto para el, a pensar que siempre le decía que tenía pechos planos, o que estaba pasada de peso, el nunca se atrevió a decir que le encantaba mirarla, sus piernas tonificadas, sus caderas pronunciadas, que hacían ver su cintura más pequeña. No podía negarlo más, estaba vuelto loco por ella, poco a poco se enamoró de esa chica, que incluso cuando se llenaba de celos le parecía gracioso y lo hacía sentir especial, aunque si le dolían los golpes de su peli azul.

-Te extrañó tanto mi Akane, quizá si debí hacerte mía cuando puede y así no dudarías de mi.

Por un momento fantaseo con lo que hubiera pasado si esa noche, el hubiera dejado lo correcto y aceptado hacerle el amor, ya que lo deseaba más que nada en la vida, pero debía ser un hombre completo para ella. Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, esas ideas no le ayudaban a ser paciente, al contrario lo hacían desear salir corriendo a Nerima. No se dio cuenta pero la noche ya había llegado.

-Disculpe, Ranma?

-Que paso? Ya está listo todo?

-Bueno si, su vuelo es a las 8 am. De mañana.

-Muchas gracias.

-Yo le guiare al estanque correcto, la verdad este esta oculto. Sólo sigame

-Si, mientras más pronto mejor.

Empezaron a caminar, pasaron todas las Pozas, mientras su guía llevaba un pequeño mapa en mano, se internaron en una pequeña cueva, a simple vista todo parecía normal, pero ante sus ojos el guía abrió una pared de piedra y frente a él apareció un pozo de agua muy clara, sólo se limitó a hacer una pregunta.

-Esté es?

-Si joven, mire que su caso es especial, muchos decían que su maldición se curaría con el agua del hombre ahogado, pero sólo funciona con las personas que se convierten en animales, usted se convierte en otra persona.

-Entonces? No entiendo?

-Bueno este lugar es muy especial, nuestros ancestros crearon este estanque con la idea de ayudar a los que caían en Pozas que convierten en formas humanas, bueno pero lo importante que podrás librarte de tu maldición, sólo debes entrar...

-Sólo debo entrar?

Frente a él la solución de sus problemas, tenía nerviosismo, el despedirse de la peli roja le traían recuerdos, a pesar se cambiar de cuerpo,seguía siendo su esencia y a pesar de todo vivió buenos momentos, se atrevía a cosas que nunca hubiese hecho, como entrar a comer helado, pero bueno, a esto venía, a dejar atrás esa maldición, ser un hombre completamente.

-Si, sólo entre y todo será como antes de que cayera a esa poza.

Tomó una gran bocado de aire y se dispuso a entra, caminaba a pasos lentos, y frente al estanque, soltó un suspiro.

-Adiós para siempre Ranko.

Se introdujo poco a poco en el agua, estaba helada, nunca había experimentado tal grado de temblor, pero al mirar su cuerpo noto que no se había convertido en mujer, el seguía siendo hombre, se olvidó del frío del agua y empezó a danzar y gritar de felicidad por todo el estanque.

-Soy un hombre!

No se cansaba de repetirlo, dando grandes saltos por todo el lugar, la felicidad en el era inmensa.

-Me alegra que rompiera la maldición, pero creo que es momento de regresar, para que descanse y mañana pueda partir de regreso a Tokio.

-Si, aunque creo que no podré dormir, lo que más deseo es poder estar de nuevo en Nerima, para arreglar ciertos asuntos.

-Bueno, regresamos.

De regreso a la casa del guía, no dejaba de pensar que haría primero, ir directamente a ver a Akane, o ir con Ukyo. Era una decisión bastante difícil, el extrañaba inmensamente a su madre, y también al loco padre que tenía y sabía que no iba a tomar bien el hecho de no avisarles de la decisión que tomó.

La noche parecía eterna, una enorme felicidad llenaba su espíritu, pues ya no había una maldición en el, pero las consecuencias de su viaje le hacían estar enojado y triste, nunca pasó por su cabeza que sus peores temores al dejar a su prometida, se harían realidad.

-Fui tan idiota al dejarla, pero tampoco podía traerla conmigo, ya no quiero exponerla más peligros, no soportaría perder la.

Dejó escapar una pequeña lagrima, por el recuerdo de la batalla con Saffron.

Por fin logró conciliar el sueño, aunque por muy poco, pues debía estar con tiempo para tomar el vuelo, apenas despertó agradeció por todo y salió a toda prisa hacia el aeropuerto, era tanta su urgencia que llegó en cuestión de poco tiempo, al llegar pregunto por su vuelo, como era todavía un poco temprano debí esperar sentado mientras anunciaban el vuelo a Tokio. Para su desdicha todo parecía avanzar más lento, contabas los minutos, pero se volvían eternos. Justo cuando anunciaron el vuelo salió corriendo y pudo abordar el avión, Tomó el asiento correspondiente y se limito a mirar afuera, sólo volteaba para seguir las órdenes de la azafata, para ser su primer vuelo, fue bastante tranquilo, en su mente sólo estaba Akane.

Al llegar a Tokio sólo pensaba en salir corriendo a Nerima, pero no vía salir su mochila y eso lo desesperada.

A penas la vio aparecer, corrió a tomarla y sin más salió a toda prisa hacia Nerima.

No dejaba de pensar a donde debía ir primero, sus impulsos le nublaban la razón, sólo deseaba ver a Akane y besarla, pero por lo que le contó Ukyo, lo más conveniente era ir a verla a ella primero.

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia.

Espero sus comentarios, nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

Saludos :D


	11. Capitulo 11 De nuevo tu

**La promesa de amor.**

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capitulo 11. **De nuevo tu.**

* * *

Ukyo y Ryoga al terminar cada día entraban en discusión por la cercana llegada de Ranma, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta del restaurante.

-Ya cerramos!- grito molesto

-Ryoga, crees que sea Ranma?

-Ukyo si es el, me va a matar.

Dicho esto, la joven de la espátula tomo a Ryoga por el brazo y lo puso atrás del mostrador. -si sales de este lugar te va a ir peor-, mientras tocaban a la puerta con más insistencia. Ukyo abrió temerosamente la puerta.

-Donde esta? Lo escuche, ese cerdo desgraciado me las va a pagar.- dijo muy molesto

-Ranma- dijo sorprendida

-Donde esta Ukyo y no mientas, que pierdo la paciencia.

-Tranquilo, Ranma, primero hablemos

-Hablar de que? Ya todo lo dijiste en la carta, ahora sólo queda actuar.

-Ranma, no dejaré que le toques un pelo a Ryoga.

-Ranma, deja que te explique las cosas.- dijo un poco nervioso

-Al fin te atreves a dar la cara, eres un cobarde.

-Yo no soy un cobarde, pero debemos hablar primerooo.

Ranma se lanzó sobre Ryoga, dándole patadas, y golpes con el puño, su rival sólo trataba de esquivarlos, aunque era algo complicado, ya que había mejorado bastante y sumando su enojo, Ranma podría llegar a ser peligroso.

-Por favor escucha.

La rabia lo había cegado por completo, que pensó en aplicar técnicas como el huracán del tigre, pero un grito los paro en seco.

-Deténganse! , no quiero que destruyan mi restaurante.- dando este grito golpeo a los dos jóvenes con su espátula.

De la chica emana un aura de batalla, que los intimidó un poco, se podía notar lo enojada que estaba Ukyo.

-Vas a escucharme y después harás lo que quieras, entiendes?- dijo muy molesta

-Pero Ukyo, en tu carta, tu...

-Ya se Ranma, dije cosas por que estaba molesta y celosa.

-Entonces Akane esta bien?

-Bueno, yo no la trate directamente, eso deberías preguntarle a Ryoga.

-Y bien cerdo estúpido, como esta Akane?

-Ranma yo entiendo tú enojo y pido que me disculpes.

-Eso ya lo veremos, primero necesito saber se Akane.

-Bueno, ella, recibió una noticia tuya, al año de tu partida, me enteré que Shampoo le entregó unas fotografías de ti y una chica.

-Shampoo? Que fotos?

-Las fotos no las vi, pero afectaron mucho a Akane, ella ya no es la misma.

-No entiendo nada, yo no estuve con ninguna... calló al comprender.

-Bueno, ella decidió cambiar y tratar de olvidarte, digo esto, por que siendo P-chan me confesó que te sigue Amando, aunque le es difícil perdonar tu traición.

-Maldita shampoo, ella nunca me dejo explicarle, simplemente corrió y la perdí de vista.

Úkyo que había estado callada, no pudo más y hablo.

-Pero es acaso que si estuviste con otra chica?

-Ukyo, yo, tuve un problema de memoria, y esa chica...

-Como te atreviste Ranma.- dijo molesta

-No es lo que piensas Ukyo, cuando recordé todo, me aleje y fui por mi cura.

Ryoga sintió mucha curiosidad y lanzó un balde de agua fría sobre Ranma.

-Estúpido que haces.

-Comprobando.

-Pues ahora ya lo sabes idiota.

-Viniste directo para acá verdad?

-Si Ukyo, aunque tengo unas inmensas ganas de ver a Akane.

-Ryoga y yo te ayudaremos, tenemos un plan.

-Que clase de plan?

-Ponte cómodo, date un baño y cambia te que saldremos a bailar.

-Pero que tonterías dices Ukyo

-Ranma tu tranquilo,y déjame hacer una llamada.

Ranma estaba bastante confundido, no resolvieron todas sus dudas, pero vio como Ryoga le dio un beso a Ukyo y comprendió que entre ellos las cosa se había aclarado. Tenía sus ropa mojada gracias a Ryoga, así que le hizo caso a su amiga.

Ukyo por su parte, realizó una llamada.

-Bueno, hablo con Nabiki Tendo?

- _si ella habla._

-Tengo un negocio que proponer, puede ganar bastante dinero, sólo debe hacer una cosa.

- _te escucho._

-Bueno, te enviare un mensaje con la dirección del lugar solo lleve a la señorita Akane Tendo a este sitio, y Asegúrese que valla muy linda.

Colgó el teléfono y miro a Ryoga que estaba bastante confundido.

-Bueno ahora sólo hay que esperar que responda y nos iremos a ese lugar.

-Estas segura de esto? No creo que Akane valla.

-Cuando se trata de dinero, Nabiki puede hacer milagros.

* * *

Nabiki recibió un mensaje de texto con la dirección del lugar y la cantidad que podría ganar, un buen negocio para ella. Subió a la habitación de Akane.

-Hermanita, sigues triste?

-Yo no estoy triste.

-Que bueno, entonces vamos a bailar, conozco un lugar muy bonito.

-No tengo ganas de salir a ningún lado.

-Acabas de decir que no estabas triste? Acaso el recuerdo de Ranma te venció?

-Que? Como crees, A mi el ni nadie me vence.

-Entonces hermanita, tomate un baño que yo escogeré tu ropita.

-No se si confiarte eso.

-Ya cálmate y vez a bañarte.

Akane poco convencida de los gustos de su hermana, salió de si cuarto y se metió a dar un baño.

-Bueno Akane, que ropa podrías llevar- revisaba minuciosamente el armario de su hermana,- tal vez una falda, pero no podría moverse al bailar, quizá un vestido, no, que tal sí un pervertido es el que quiere verla, aunque ella puede darle su merecido-. Después de pensarlo bien, escogió una falta arriba de la rodilla color negro, una blusa que deja va descubierto su ombligo y vientre, con unos tirantes que se amarran al cuello y la espalda un poco descubierta.

-Creo que es mucho, mejor cambiaré la falda por un pantalón entallado y a la cadera.

-Nabiki, creo que eso es demasiado, mucha piel para mi.

-Ya se hermanita, de por si la blusa deja al descubierto tu vientre.

-Yo no voy a ir en plan de ligar, entiende.

-Por favor ya vístete y usa un poco de maquillaje.

-Y tu? Iras vestida así?

-Si, y ya apúrate.

Saco su celular y mando un mensaje de texto.

* * *

Ranma estaba nervioso, no sabía el plan de esos dos.

-Listo Ranma me confirmaron.

-Que? Quien? Akane?

-No fue Akane, mira.

* _aceptó el negocio, llevaré a mi linda hermana._ *

-Ukyo, hiciste negocios con Nabiki? Por que?

-Ella es la única capaz de llevar a Akane a donde vamos, así que ya hay que ir, Ryoga se quedará a cuidar el restaurante.

Ambos amigos partieron al lugar de encuentro.

-Ukyo que sabes de ella?

-No mucho y creo que deberías tratar de explicarle la situación a ella.

-Me debe de odiar

-No pienses así Ranma, aún hay esperanzas.

-Mira ya llegamos.

Ranma nunca había estado un lugar como esos, pero últimamente se habían puesto de moda entre los jóvenes.

El lugar era enorme, y estaba lleno de gente, había mesas y una pista. La música era muy movida y estaba bastante fuerte.

-Ukyo no creo que esta sea el lugar indicado para el reencuentro.

-Pues de otra manera ella no aceptaría verte, pero aquí puedes llevártela a otro lugar. Piensa le.

Ambos chicos ordenaron unas bebidas, para matar el tiempo de espera.

* * *

-Nabiki, te juro que me molesta cuando me traes a estos lugares, no son muy de mi agrado

-Ya deja de quejarte, te gusta bailar y aquí se puede hacer, anda vamos

-Solo por esta vez, quiero volver a dedicarme por completo a practicar en el Dojo.

-Esta bien, solo trata de divertirte.

-Mira Ranma allá esta.

-Que, donde?

Ukyo agarró a Ranma y lo guió a una distancia más corta de la peli azul.

Ranma sólo quedó estático, estaba tan cambiada, desde su vestímenta hasta su porte. Los nervios lo mataban, la tenía tan cerca, y la belleza de Akane, lo ponía más tenso.

-Que hago Ukyo?- dijo nervioso.

-Bueno, puedes acercarte a ella o sólo observarla hasta que lo creas conveniente.

Ranma se acercó lentamente, pero su corazón parecía salirse del pecho, entonces vio como ella se movía, sus movimientos eran delicados y sexys.

-Ella esta bailando- dijo sorprendido

-Si Ranma, a eso se viene aquí, permiteme un momento iré a hablar con Nabiki.

-Esta bien.

Esta era su oportunidad, debía acercarse a su prometida, las luces lo ayudaban, ya que no se veía con claridad las caras, pero a pesar del cambio, podía reconocerla. Estaba tan cerca que vio como Ukyo jalo a Nabiki y se la llevo, esta era su oportunidad. Se acercó más y más..

Ella seguía bailando, no pareció importarle que su hermana desapareciera, parecía que no estaba en la tierra, Así que aprovechó todo eso y agarró su hombro.

Akane sintió una mano en su hombro, provocaba en ella una sensación conocida, recorrían su piel ligeras descargas de electricidad.

-Podemos hablar- dijo susurrando

Ella sólo volteó y empezó a bailar con el, no se dio cuenta, tenía los ojos cerrados y sólo bailaba. Ranma estaba tan nervioso, ella no lo escucho. Cuando entre abría los ojos las luces lo ayudaban a que no lo reconciera. No quedaba más, la agarró de la cadera y torpemente empezó a bailar con ella.

Akane se sentía atraída por ese extraño, no había experimentado esa sensación desde que estuvo con Ranma, sólo quería dejarse llevar, necesitaba distraer a su mente para no recordar a su prometido.

Será acaso una extraña coincidencia que la música se pusiera más lenta? El pretexto perfecto para acercar más sus cuerpos.

Akane sentía unas cosquillas en el estómago, esa persona le estaba provocando sensaciones que ella creía olvidadas.

Ranma por su parte al sentir el cuerpo de Akane más cerca, lo empezaron a dominar sus impulsos, necesitaba besarla, aunque no supiera como iba a reaccionar, debía actuar.

Aprovechó la cercanía de sus cuerpos y la música, tomó con sus manos, las mejillas de la peli azul, ella al sentir esas manos, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar. Ranma se acercó lentamente, el destino les daba un pequeño regalo, y entonces ambos labios se tocaron, desatando un millar de sensaciones en los dos enamorados.

Akane parecía reconocer esos labios, pero no podía ser el, por que no estaba aquí. En sus labios habían despertado esos deseos de continuar, que solo se presentaban con su prometido.

Ranma deseaba tanto volver a probar los labios de su amada, que hizo hasta lo imposible para que no terminara.

Akane no aguanto más y abrió los ojos, y creía a lo que veía, era Ranma, decidió terminar el beso ante la duda de si lo que veía era real, y entonces ante ella, vio esos penetrantes ojos azules, el cabello, la trenza, hasta la ropa china que lo caracteriza, como es que no se dio cuenta antes.

-Ranma- dijo suspirando

-Akane, yo, quiero hablar contigo.

Fue tan fuerte la impresión que Akane perdió el conocimiento.

Ranma alcanzó a sostenerla y cargarlo, caminaba hacia afuera del lugar, cuando se encontró a Nabiki y Ukyo.

-Que le hiciste a mi hermana?

-Yo no le hice nada, sólo quería hablar con ella

-Bueno Ranma creo que deberían irse a su casa, yo regresare al restaurante.

-Gracias Ukyo.

-Adiós Ranma-dijo sonriendo.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo, bueno Ranma, debemos llevarla a casa, y supongo que quieres ver a tu padres y también debes de dar muchas explicaciones.

-Sólo daré explicaciones a mi madre y Akane.

-Como quieras, ya vámonos.- dijo molesta.

Ranma caminaba con Akane en brazos, contemplando su belleza. Era mucho mas hermosa de como la recordaba, aunque le extraño su cabello un poco mas largo, y es que le gustaba su cabello corto.

-Tardaste mucho en regresar.

-Eso no es tu asunto Nabiki.

-Y por que estas enojado conmigo?

-Vendiste a Akane, que tal sí hubiera sido una persona mala, te parece poco?

\- Ella se sabe defender sola, eso ha hecho desde que te fuiste, lo olvidas? La dejaste.

-Pero igual no tenías derecho.

-Tu tampoco tenías derecho.

Ambos molestos llegaron a la casa Tendo...

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por seguir la historia... Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Saludos y besos.

:D


	12. capitulo 12 Una situación inesperada

**La promesa de amor.**

Los personajes que aparecen en la historia no me pertenecen... son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capitulo 12. **Una situación inesperada.**

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:

Akane no aguanto más y abrió los ojos, y creía a lo que veía, era Ranma, decidió terminar el beso ante la duda de si lo que veía era real, y entonces ante ella, vio esos penetrantes ojos azules, el cabello, la trenza, hasta la ropa china que lo caracteriza, como es que no se dio cuenta antes.

-Ranma- dijo suspirando

-Akane, yo, quiero hablar contigo.

Fue tan fuerte la impresión que Akane perdió el conocimiento.

Ranma alcanzó a sostenerla y cargarlo, caminaba hacia afuera del lugar, cuando se encontró a Nabiki y Ukyo.

-Que le hiciste a mi hermana?

-Yo no le hice nada, sólo quería hablar con ella

-Bueno Ranma creo que deberían irse a su casa, yo regresare al restaurante.

-Gracias Ukyo.

-Adiós Ranma-dijo sonriendo.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo, bueno Ranma, debemos llevarla a casa, y supongo que quieres ver a tu padres y también debes de dar muchas explicaciones.

-Sólo daré explicaciones a mi madre y Akane.

-Como quieras, ya vámonos.- dijo molesta.

Ranma caminaba con Akane en brazos, contemplando su belleza. Era mucho mas hermosa de como la recordaba, aunque le extraño su cabello un poco mas largo, y es que le gustaba su cabello corto.

-Tardaste mucho en regresar.

-Eso no es tu asunto Nabiki.

-Y por que estas enojado conmigo?

-Vendiste a Akane, que tal sí hubiera sido una persona mala, te parece poco?

\- Ella se sabe defender sola, eso ha hecho desde que te fuiste, lo olvidas? La dejaste.

-Pero igual no tenías derecho.

-Tu tampoco tenías derecho.

Ambos molestos llegaron a la casa Tendo...

* * *

A pesar de que ya era un poco tarde, el patriarca de la familia Tendo, estaba despierto, esperando a sus hijas.

Ranma se sentía nervioso, regresar a la casa de los Tendo y con Akane desmayada en sus brazos, eso sí que era una entrada dramática.

Nabiki se adelantó y corrió a la habitación de su hermana menor.

Ranma con paso firme, pero inseguro, entró.

El señor Tendo no sabía por que asombrarse mas, el regreso de su yerno o ver a su hija desmayada en sus brazos.

-Ranma, hijo, regresaste a nosotros- dijo sorprendido.

-Si, voy a ir a recostar a Akane, ella esta bien, sólo me vio y perdió el sentido- dijo un poco nervioso.

-Si hijo, adelante, esta es tu casa.

Con Akane en brazos, subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación, Nabiki ya había arreglado la cama, y entonces sólo la recostó con mucho cuidado.

-Nabiki puedes dejarme un momento a solas con ella?

-Que te hace pensar que puedes hacer eso.

-No haré nada malo, pero salte.

-Más te vale.

Nabiki salió muy molesta del lugar y se dirigió a la habitación de los padres del chico.

Ranma cerró la puerta de Akane, y se acercó a ella.

-Perdóname, creo que las cosas no debieron ser así.- dijo un poco triste.

La peli azul emitió un pequeño susurro.

-Ranma...

-Aún así, te vez hermosa, mañana hablaremos, ahora descansa.

Antes de salir, beso los labios de su prometida y salió de la recámara, bajo por las escaleras y para su sorpresa ya todos estaban reunidos esperando verlo.

-Hijo, que alegría que regresarás- corrió su madre a abrazarlo.

-Mama te extrañe mucho.

-Hijo mío, eres un mal agradecido, pude haberte acompañado.- dijo un poco molesto

-Papa tu disfrutas ser un panda, y me habrías atrasado.

-Como puedes decir eso de mi-

Ranma abrazo también a su padre, los Saotome estaba reunidos otra vez.

-Ranma me alegro que regresarás, pero han habido muchos cambios y sobre todo con Akane.

-Señor Tendo, ya me dijeron un poco lo que pasó.

-Y bueno tienes alguna justificación?- dijo molesta

-Nabiki no seas mala, no vez que acaba de llegar.

-Gracias Kasumi, y no se si sea una excusa, pero tuve un accidente en China.

-Que te pasó hijo?

-Bueno mamá, es una larga historia, pero para hacerla lo más breve posible, perdí la memoria por más de un año y cuando pude recordar, fui por mi cura y aquí estoy

-La familia Tendo y los Saotome se quedaron sorprendidos y con muchas dudas en la cabeza.

-Y las pruebas de lo que dices?- dijo molesta

-Nabiki, eres demasiado imprudente.

-Kasumi si el pretende venir y decir eso, es obvio que debe de tener con que probar lo.

-Hijo, yo te creo, se lo ansioso que estabas de conseguir tu cura y no te habrías tardado tanto.

-Bueno madre, gracias, pero no tengo más pruebas que mi palabra, yo sólo espero que puedan créeme.

-Pues hijo, nosotros te creemos, pero va a ser difícil convencer a Akane, ya ves como es de terca y ahora más.-

-Si señor Tendo, pero le hablaré con todo sinceridad.- dijo un poco preocupado.

-Pues de lo que si hay pruebas es de que besaste a otra chica.- dijo molesta.

-No lo voy a negar Nabiki, pero en ese momento yo no recordaba nada.

-Valla que justificación.

-Bueno ya Nabiki, es muy tarde y debemos descansar, quizá mañana sea un día muy complicado.- dijo el señor Tendo

-Si, yo quisiera hablar con Ranma a solas.

Los Tendo se retiraron a sus respectivas recamaras.

-Bueno mama, que paso?- dijo preocupado

-Creo que deberías darle tiempo a Akane, mañana es muy pronto, vez que se desmayó de la impresión.

-Pero mama, yo vine lo más pronto posible, para poder estar con ella.

-Entiende hijo, Akane esta bastante enojada y alterada, dale sólo un día para que asimile tu llegada.

-Pero Papa, también entiendeme a mi.

-No hay más que discutir Ranma, ten, ve a nuestra antigua casa y pasa ahí la noche, aparte tendrás compañía.- dijo muy convencida

-Compañía? Que clase de broma es esta?

-Bueno Ranma, tu amigo Ryu Kumon vino de visita.

-Bueno, sólo iré a quedarme allá, por que quiero saber el verdadero motivo por el que esta aquí, ese farsante.

-Ve hijo. Nosotros nos iremos a dormir. Cuidate mucho.

-Si mamá.- dijo un poco molesto.

* * *

Ranma se dirigió a la casa en la que por poco tiempo estuvo viviendo sin Akane.

-A que habrá venido ese Ryu?

Siguió caminado, meditaba con cada paso cual sería la reacción de su peli azul cuando despertara, pero recordaba el beso que se dieron esa noche, extrañaba demasiado sus labios y por fin pudo volver a probarlos. Entró cuidadosamente a la casa, ya está un poco de pie, pues el desastre que causaron sus locas "prometidas" era demasiado.

-Ryu, Donde estas?- con un tono molesto.

-Así que has vuelto, tu madre me contó todo.

-Y tu, dime cual es el verdadero motivo de tu regreso.

-Yo, como le dije a tu madre, vine a ayudarla, como ella confío en mi y a pesar de todo me perdono.

-Así que tu le estás ayudando a reconstruir la casa?. Por esta vez te creeré, pero te vigilare.

-Si, bueno como quieras, y ya viste a tu prometida?

Iban sentándose en la sala del te, para platicar mejor.

-Si.

-Entonces ya visto lo tremenda mente sexy que se ha vuelto.

-Como te atreves a hablar así de Akane, cuando ella es mía.

-Jajaja tranquilo Ranma, yo sólo digo lo que veo, yo se que ella es tuya. Pero no vas a negar que se puso bonita.

-Ella siempre ha sido bonita, aunque ahora lo es más.

-Bueno si tu lo dices. Y entonces ya arreglaron las cosas?

-Tu como sabes tanto?

-Tu madre me ha contado y me ah pedido que te ayude.

\- Ayudarme?, tu?- dijo exceptico

-Si, tu padre y tu tío tienen un plan y mañana iremos al lugar de encuentro.

-Un plan, ellos dos? No puede ser nada bueno.

-Bueno ya, a dormir.

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron a dormir, pero Ranma no podía conciliar el sueño, pensar en el plan de su padre y el tío Soun, Debía ser algo realmente loco, y luego la ayuda de Ryu.

-Akane de verdad espero que las cosas entre nosotros puedan estar bien.- dijo susurrando

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la peli azul, la chica no dejaba de tener sueños que la perturban, el regreso de su prometido, le derrumbaba su sus ilusiones de poder olvidarlo y superar la traición.

Al día siguiente despertó de igual manera que cuando el joven de la traza partió a China.

-Ranma...Ranma, el esta aquí, y yo lo besé, probé sus labios de nuevo.- dijo bastante alterada. -No, no, no, debió ser un mal sueño, el esta con otra.

Como deseaba sacarlo de su corazón, pero ese beso lo clavó más en el.

Salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras, no sabía que reacción tendría si familia. Pues ella esperaba que todo esto que sintió que paso, no fuera mas que un sueño o un producto de su imaginación.

-Buenos días a todos.- dijo insegura.

-Hija que bueno que ya despertaste, el señor Saotome y yo iremos a ver a Ryu, sólo queríamos saber que ya estas desayunando, vayámonos Saotome.

-Si Tendo.

-Esta bien Papa, espero ni hagan alguna locura.

Salieron corriendo, por el temor de decir algo que los delatara.

\- Ya está listo el desayuno.- dijo alegre.

-Gracias Kasumi.

-y Nabiki?

-Salió a hacer un trabajo en equipo.

-Akane, hija, después de desayunar, quisiera que me acompañes a comprar unas telas, haré unos vestidos.

-Claro tía Nodoka.

Terminaron de desayunar y tía Nodoka aprovechó para tomar a Akane y salir de la casa Tendo.

Todo parecía normal, como si ese episodio nunca hubiese pasado, pues que la familia Tendo y los Saotome, no pasarían por alto la llegada de Ranma y esa vieja y loca idea de unir la familia habría vuelto.

* * *

Por otra parte los señores Soun y Genma se encontraban cerca de parque con una bolsa que se movía mucho.

-Por favor Saotome controle eso.

-Tendo es difícil, Ranma no se tiene que dar cuenta, esto es muy arriesgado.- dijo nervioso

-Yo se, pero ya tomamos la decisión, y debemos hacerlo por el futuro heredero de la escuela de combate libre.

-Mire Tendo ahí viene mi muchacho, este preparado?.

Se aproximaban saludando Ryu y Ranma.

-Que pasó Papa, por que me citaste aqui?

-Ryu, procede con el plan.

Ryo sostuvo a Ranma con sus brazos para que este no se moviera.

-Que mierda están haciendo?

-Hijo perdónanos pero es por tu futuro.

Dicho esto Tendo sacó de la bolsa un gato y lo aproximó a Ranma.

-Vamos Ranma, se fuerte.

-Quitamelo, quitamelo, no por que hacen esto, malditos.

Los tres hombres sostuvieron a Ranma y entregaban al gato en la cara del joven ojo azul. Bastantes gritos se escuchan por todo el parque.

Escucharon un maullido feroz.

* * *

-Tía Nodoka, esos no son mi Papa y el tío Genma?

-Vamos a ver.

Ambas se acercaron y quedaron sorprendidas al ver a Soun, Genma y Ryu en el piso, ambas dudaron al principio, pero debían saber lo que les paso,

-Pero que paso?

-Mire tía, creo que ese es Ranma, en aquel árbol.- dijo bastante sorprendida.

-Como podremos ayudar a mi hijo.

En eso el señor Saotome se levantó un poco.

-Akane sólo tu puedes ayudarlo y lo sabes.

-Yo? pero, no quiero estar cerca de el.- dijo molesta

-Vamos hija, por favor ayuda lo.- dijo suplicando.

Akane al ver a la señora Nodoka tan preocupada, accedió.

-Sólo lo hago por usted tía.

Akane se acercó lentamente al árbol Donde se encontraba su prometido.

-Ven aquí gatito.

Ranma volteó a ver a Akane, con un poco de desconfianza.

-Vamos ven, no te haré daño.

Al decir eso, el oji azul se lanzó a sus piernas y se acomodó en su regazo.

-Muy bien, tranquilo.- dijo nerviosa

Mientras el joven gato, ronroneaba y se replegaba cariñosa mente en el cuerpo de su chica. Akane no podía creerlo _(Entonces el beso de ayer, fue real, pero por nadie menciono la llegada de el. )_ de pronto por su mente dejaron de pasar esos pensamientos y volvió al presente y en el, estaba Ranma en sus piernas, ronroneando.

Los fieles amigos al notar esta escena se levantaron rápidamente y empezaron a gritar que abría boda. La señora Nodoka no quiso que estos locos amigos arruinaron el momento y enseñando su katana, se los llevo, sin antes decirle a Ryu.

-Cuando lo creas conveniente, podrías rociar con agua a Ranma, Por favor.

-Si mi señora.

En el parque se encontraban aquellos jóvenes tercos, en una situación bastante romántica. Akane estaba bastante sonrojada y como sabia que el no recordaría nada, cedió un poco, olvido por un momento tanto rencor y disfruto de la compañía de su amado, acariciando sus cabellos negros.

-Bueno creo que ya es momento.

Ryu se acercó lentamente a los chicos y bruscamente los baño con agua fría.

-Pero que te pasa idiota, no ves que esta helada.

Luego cayó en cuenta que era para Ranma, se encontraba helada, no sabía si voltear. Aunque sintió como el joven de la trenza se retiraba poco a poco de sus piernas.

-Listo, los dejó solos, Suerte Ranma.

Akane empezó a girar despacio, hasta toparse con unos ojos azules puestos directamente en ella.

-Akane... dijo suavemente

-Ranma... dijo sorprendida y apenada.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, ella no quería hablar, el tener lo de nuevo ahí ante su presencia era algo excitante, pero no perdonaba su engaño.

Por parte de el, sentía muchas ganas de besarla y demostrar que para el sólo existía ella, la dueña de su corazón, y por quien quiso volver más rapido de ese viaje.

-Akane debemos hablar de nosotro

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar, ya no hay un nosotros, regresa con la chica de China.- dijo molesta

-No seas terca y dame la oportunidad de explicar te todo.- mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la chica de cabellos azules.

-No hay justificación, déjame en paz.- al sentirlo cada vez mas cerca, intentaba retroceder, pero se encontraba sentada y no tenia mucho espacio a donde huir.

-Deja la terquedad y hablemos, no aceptaré un no, vayámonos a un lugar más tranquilo.- al notar su nerviosismo insistió en acercarse mas y la acorralo contra una pared, quedando frente a esos hermoso ojos color chocolate.

Akane empezó a levantarse, pero Ranma estaba decidido a no dejarla ir. Entonces la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargo.

-Suéltame, estas loco, yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo.- dijo gritando y pataleando.

Ranma corrió lo más rápido y fue a la Casa de su madre, entró Akane , la metió a una habitación y se encerró con ella.

-Bueno tu si que estas loco.- dijo muy molesta

-Si esta es la única manera que hables conmigo, si estoy loco.- dijo decidido

Continuara...

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.

Espero les este gustando como va quedando, y estaré leyendo sus comentarios.

Quizá en el próximo capitulo, añada agradecimientos. :D ya que todos son importantes para mi.

Estaré actualizando pronto.

Besos.


	13. Capítulo 13 Un acto de amor

**La promesa de amor**...

los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son la de increíble ** Rumiko Takahashi**.

Quiero agradecer a **Maryviza** por sus consejos y apoyo en la realización de mi primer Lemon.

Este capítulo tiene contenido no apto para personas sensibles o para menores de edad. :D

Capitulo 13. **Un acto de amor**.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior...

Ambos quedaron en silencio, ella no quería hablar, el tener lo de nuevo ahí ante su presencia era algo excitante, pero no perdonaba su engaño.

Por parte de el, sentía muchas ganas de besarla y demostrar que para el sólo existía ella, la dueña de su corazón, y por quien quiso volver más rapido de ese viaje.

-Akane debemos hablar de nosotros.-

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar, ya no hay un nosotros, regresa con la chica de China.- dijo molesta

-No seas terca y dame la oportunidad de explicar te todo.- mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la chica de cabellos azules.

-No hay justificación, déjame en paz.- al sentirlo cada vez mas cerca, intentaba retroceder, pero se encontraba sentada y no tenia mucho espacio a donde huir.

-Deja la terquedad y hablemos, no aceptaré un no, vayámonos a un lugar más tranquilo.- al notar su nerviosismo insistió en acercarse mas y la acorralo contra una pared, quedando frente a esos hermoso ojos color chocolate.

Akane empezó a levantarse, pero Ranma estaba decidido a no dejarla ir. Entonces la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargo.

-Suéltame, estas loco, yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo.- dijo gritando y pataleando.

Ranma corrió lo más rápido y fue a la Casa de su madre, entró Akane , la metió a una habitación y se encerró con ella.

-Bueno tu si que estas loco.- dijo muy molesta

-Si esta es la única manera que hables conmigo, si estoy loco.- dijo decidido...

* * *

En la casa Tendo, estaba reunidos la señora Nodoka, Genma, Soun y Kasumi, Todos nerviosos pues habían puesto de su parte para llevar acabo el plan de transformar a Ranma en gato y así lograr una reconciliación entre los dos enamorados.

-Crees que haya funcionado tía?

-Bueno, gracias a Dios pude sacar a tiempo a mi esposo y tu padre para que no lo arruinaran todo.

-Pero mujer, sólo íbamos a intentar que se comprometieran de nuevo y Con una boda sorpresa culminaríamos el plan.

-Si señora Nodoka, nuestros hijos ya deben unirse.

-Pero ustedes no aprenden, ellos necesitan tiempo.- dijo ya desesperada.

-Así es Papa, no seas impaciente, todo llegará a su momento.

-Kasumi, tu siempre tan paciente.

-Buenas tardes.

-Hola muchacho, como salio todo?

-Ryu hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Si mi señora, y por lo que vi Ranma se llevó a Akane a un lugar donde pudieran platicar, sin interrupciones.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Ryu.

-Si muchas gracias muchacho, Sinti no hubiésemos podido controlar a Ranma

-Por mi señora, hago lo que sea.

-Bueno ahora sólo hay que esperar.

La familia estaba realmente impaciente, deseaban que las cosas entre los jóvenes se resolviera lo más pronto, ya habían dejado pasar mucho tiempo.

* * *

Por otra parte en el restaurante...

-Ukyo crees que las cosas entre Ranma y Akane se solucionen?.- abrazando a su chica, había sido una noche agotadora con la llegada de Ranma.

-Ryoga... Yo espero que si, no se que más hacer para ayudarlos.- correspondiendo al abrazo y aferrándose al cuerpo de su cerdito.

-Quizá si hablamos con Akane, ella pueda entender mejor la situación.

En la conversación entraron dos personas más, que recién llegaban al restaurante.

-Bueno tu saber Akane ser chica violenta, no perdonar a Ranma tan fácil.-

-Shampoo, Mousse que hacen aquí?.- dijo sorprendida.

-Bueno, mi Shampoo y yo, decidimos venir a ayudar a Akane y Ranma, después de la imprudencia que cometió mi esposa, es lo menos que podemos hacer.

-Hablar por ti, yo no estar convencida de eso.

-Vamos Shampoo, que no eres feliz conmigo?.- dijo preocupado.

-Mousse sorprender, ser buen esposo, pero todavía tener dudas.

-Shampoo como puedes tener dudas si yo te amo.

-Tener que ir a buscar a Ranma, luego hablar de nosotros.

-Nosotros iremos con ustedes, verdad Ryoga? Aparte yo se que Ranma se esta quedando en su antigua casa.

-Si Ukyo. Vamos..- levantándose y agarrando por la mano a su novia.

Los cuatro jóvenes caminaban tranquilos y esperando llegar a ayudar a Ranma con la reconciliación de estos enamorados, ellos sabían de la terquedad de Akane y el chico de la trenza necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. Se podía observar como Ryoga y Ukyo habían mejorado en su relación, iban de la mano y mirándose con complicidad, ella esta enamorada de la ternura del joven desorientado, pues ante todo siempre la trataba con respeto y procuraba hacerla sentir amada.

* * *

Mientras tanto...

-Esta no es la manera Ranma.- dijo molesta.

-Si no es esta, entonces cual? Tu eres demasiado terca.

-No tienes derecho para encerrarme aquí.

Mientras el chico oji azul hablaba trataba de acercarse a su prometida, mirándola fijamente con esos intensos deseos de abrazarla.

-Que haces?, aléjate- Akane esta muy nerviosa, la cercanía de Ranma le movía sensaciones extrañas.

-Vamos Akane, yo se que todavía me amas.- acorralándola en la esquina de la habitación.

-Yo ya no siento nada por ti, así que aléjate de mi- dijo nerviosa.

-Yo no diría eso- acercándose más a ella -tu te pones nerviosa con mi presencia.-

-Estas loco, alucinas.- Akane realmente estaba nerviosa, no quería ceder ante los encantos de su prometido, Ranma aprovechó esa actitud de Akane y se acercó lentamente al odio de la chica peli azul.

-Yo se que, no hay nadie más en tu corazón, Sólo yo.- dijo susurrando.

Akane no encontraba las fuerzas para mandarlo a volar, ella lo extrañaba, y deseaba estar con el, pero en un intento de alejarlo le recordó su traición.

-Tu ahora estas con alguien más Ranma, o lo olvidaste?.- dijo molesta y triste

-Yo sólo estoy contigo, te dijeron eso, más no te explicaron mi situación.

-Ahora te inventaste una excusa?

-Llámalo como quieras, pero yo perdí la memoria y en cuanto la recupere, volví a ti, No me hacía a la idea de estar sin ti.

-Y tienes pruebas de eso?

Los jóvenes enamorados se encontraban en un posición bastante íntima, juntos, apuntó de besarse, seguían discutiendo. Pero Ranma se casó de esa actitud temerosa y decidió avanzar y conquistar.

-Eres muy bonita.- dijo tomándola por la cintura.

-Aléjate de mi.- bastante agitada.

-Te contradices mucho, tu cuerpo me pide que me acerqué más..- aferrándose mas a la cintura de Akane.

En ese instante Akane se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-Vamos a retomar lo que dejamos pendiente hace dos años. Por que ahora no te dejaré nunca..- dijo en tono provocativo.

-Yo... yo no se, a que te refieres..- muy sonrojada.

* **A continuación se presenta contenido sexual** *

Ranma se acercó despacio a su hermosa prometida, y beso tiernamente sus mejillas, haciendo un camino hacia su boca, La actitud de su prometido era inesperada, pero ella quedó inmóvil ante el mar de nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando, así que por ese instante cedió ante su voluntad.

Al llegar a la boca de Akane, comenzó a besarla delicadamente y con mucha ternura, mientras con sus brazos la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo.

Quizá por cuestiones divinas, regresaron a aquel preciso instante donde ella estaba dispuesta a todo por el, y Ranma también ponía todo de su parte para que nunca volvieran a separarse.

La situación se puso más comprometedora, pues el chico de la trenza ya no sólo besaba ala boca de su amada, si no el cuello y los hombros. A lo que Akane emitía pequeños gemidos, dejaldole saber que le agradaba sus acciones.

Sin darse cuenta, los dos chicos se encontraban recostados en la cama besándose tierna mente y con mucho deseo.

-Deseaba tanto estar de nuevo contigo Akane..- dijo susurrando

-Ranma... yo, también...

El artista Marcial ya no aguantaba la ganas y empezó a despojar de la ropa a su prometida, empezando por la blusa, desabotonando despacio, pudo ver ese sostén con encajes, también pudo notar que su chica se había desarrollado y no podía seguir llamándola pechos planos.

Akane al estar sin la blusa no pudo evitar sentir pena y por reflejo tapó sus pechos.

-No seas tímida, estas segura conmigo.

-Pero, tú ,siempre te burlas de mi.

-Prometo no hacerlo nunca más.

Tomó sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y la beso tierna mente y comenzó a bajar poco a poco por el cuello, donde sintió los tirantes del sostén y comenzó a bajarlos con su boca,mientras con las manos desabrochaba su sostén, Dejando a su merced los senos de la chica, Se posó sobre ella para continuar besándola, mientras con sus manos tocaba delicadamente sus senos, y con los dedos juguetea con los pezones. Entre besos se puede escuchar unos gemidos de la peli azul.

Con sus cuerpos entrelazados, Akane siente la erección de su prometido. Esto la ponía nerviosa, nunca se había encontrado en esa situación. Pero tomo la iniciativa de quitarle la camina China a él oji azul, y acariciaba con suavidad los pectorales bien marcados, avanza hacia los brazos y espalda, tocando cada parte de Ranma, incluso se atrevió a tocar los glúteos de su prometido. El al darse cuenta que Akane se deshinibia, dio un paso más a la hacia la pasión, comenzó a dar pequeños besos por el cuello, bajando al hombro y encontrarse en el camino los senos de Akane, comenzó a besarles y masajearlos, jugueteando con la lengua los pezones de su chica y con sus manos acariciaba sus muslos, empezaba a estorbarle esos pequeños shorts, Así que hábilmente los retiró, junto con sus pantaletas. Akane no quiso quedarse atrás.

-Ahora sigues tu.- dijo susurrando

-Eh?.- dijo confundido

-Quítate todo.

Ranma entendió y se quieto el pantalón y los boxers. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, abrazandose, Akane seguía acariciando el cuerpo de su prometido, mientras este besaba delicadamente cada parte del cuerpo de Akane, desde el cuello, hombros, senos, estómago, y casi llegando a su intimidad. Ella sólo se limitaba a gemir de placer.

-Ranma, hazme tuya.- dijo como un suspiro

-Estas segura? De verdad lo deseas?

-Ranma, estoy en la cama desnuda, que clase de pregunta es esa?, estoy muy segura.

El oji azul sonrió ante la respuesta de ella, sin vacilar, tomó las piernas de Akane y las colocó en sus caderas, y acercándose lentamente colocó su miembro en la entrada de Akane, Y con mucha ternura empezó a introducirse en ella, Noto como los gestos de Akane eran primero de dolor y después de placer, aunque se quedó quieto dentro de ella un momento para no lastimarla. Por súplicas de sus cuerpos empezaron la deseada danza de amor, Ranma un poco inseguro, empezó a embestir suavemente, mientras su prometida gemía y susurraba su nombre. La pasión comenzó a ganarles, y ambos gritaban y gemían de placer mientras Ranma hacia movimientos más rápidos y fuertes, Akane acariciaba y besaba el cuerpo de Ranma, Y cuando sentía más placer se aferraba a la espalda del joven, quien se encargaba de acariciar sus senos. Ambos extasiados estaban apunto de llegar al clímax de su fusión. Akane gemía y susurraba el nombre de su amado mientras de aferraba a su espalda, alcanzaba por primera vez un orgasmo. Por su parte Ranma se aferraba a las caderas de Akane mientras la embestía con fuerza y susurraba el nombre de su amada, también alcanzaba el orgasmo dentro de ella.

* **Fin del contenido sexual** *

Una vez consumado su amor, lentamente el salio de ella, se quedo durante unos minutos acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de su amada, era un momento mágico, único y no deseaba acabar con el, pero tampoco tenia la menor idea de que decir o que se tiene que hacer después, conociéndose arruinaría esto o diría algo torpe, pero se aro de valor y emitió unas palabras..

-Akane Espero no te queden dudas de que eres la única.

-Ranma.- dijo susurrando.

Después de tanta pasión Akane se quedaba dormida. Ranma la tapó y le dio un beso en la boca. Se fue a buscar algo de comer, pues estaba cansado y hambriento. Salió del cuarto y fue a la improvisada cocina.

* * *

Ukyo llega muy apurada y con miedo a la antigua casa de Ranma, ella estaba en compañía de Ryoga, Moussey Shampoo, pero no venían con ella.

-Ranma !- gritando desesperada.

-Que pasa Ukyo?.- muy sorprendido de verla ahí y un poco sonrojado por lo que acababa de pasar en su habitación.

-Tuvimos un problema, veníamos a verte Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse y yo, cuando apareció un extraño de la nada, bastante ágil, dijo estar buscando te por venganza, a lo que le hiciste a su hermana.

-Más despacio Ukyo, no te entiendo.

-Ranma nos atacaron, nos separamos, pero no entendemos el por que.- dijo muy alterada.

-Todos están bien?

Si, Mousse protegió a Shampoo y se se la llevo, Ryoga en lo que huíamos atacó al extraño y espero que Ryoga no tarde en llegar.

-Ukyo, estas bien?.- dijo un poco agotado

-Estaba bastante preocupado por ti.- corrió a abrazar a su novio.

-Cuéntanos todo, hasta lo que Ukyo olvidó. Por favor Ryoga.

-Esta bien Ranma.

Continuará...

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, son muy importantes para mi, sus comentarios ,las opiniones y sugerencias.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Besos a todos.


	14. Capítulo 14

**La promesa de amor**.

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me perteneces, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 14. **No debiste haberme rechazado.**

* * *

En el capitulo anterior...

Ukyo llega muy apurada y con miedo a la antigua casa de Ranma, ella estaba en compañía de Ryoga, Moussey Shampoo, pero no venían con ella.

-Ranma !- gritando desesperada.

-Que pasa Ukyo?.- muy sorprendido de verla ahí y un poco sonrojado por lo que acababa de pasar en su habitación.

-Tuvimos un problema, veníamos a verte Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse y yo, cuando apareció un extraño de la nada, bastante ágil, dijo estar buscando te por venganza, a lo que le hiciste a su hermana.

-Más despacio Ukyo, no te entiendo.

-Ranma nos atacaron, nos separamos, pero no entendemos el por que.- dijo muy alterada.

-Todos están bien?

Si, Mousse protegió a Shampoo y se se la llevo, Ryoga en lo que huíamos atacó al extraño y espero que Ryoga no tarde en llegar.

-Ukyo, estas bien?.- dijo un poco agotado

-Estaba bastante preocupado por ti.- corrió a abrazar a su novio.

-Cuéntanos todo, hasta lo que Ukyo olvidó. Por favor Ryoga.

-Esta bien Ranma.

* * *

Continuación:

-Flash back-

Los cuatros jóvenes se dirigían en busca de Ranma para poder apoyarlo en su reconciliación con Akane.

-Yo tener dudas de que Ranma ame a chica violenta.

-Por favor Shampoo, ya estas casada, superalo.- dijo burlona

-Yo superar a Ranma hace mucho.- dijo molesta

-Es enserio mi Shampoo?- la idea le hacia mucha ilusión al chico.

-Tu callar Mousse.- dijo un poco sonrojada.- Ukyo tu superar a Ranma verdad?.- pregunto de manera sarcástica.

-Bueno, yo, creo, que si.- dijo bastante apenada pues su amado la escuchaba.

-Ahora estamos intentando tener una relación no es así Ukyo?.-dijo muy seguro.

-Si Ryoga..- sonrojada.

\- Yo ver nuevos enamorados..- dijo burlándose de la cara de Ukyo.

-Shampoo, Por favor..- los nervios la mataban.

Mientras los chicos después de estar un tiempo sin saber de sus vidas, al estar actualizando la información, escucharon una voz desconocida.

-Así que tu eres Shampoo, cumples perfectamente con la descripción que me dieron.

Todos los jóvenes tomaron posición de batalla, pues ante ellos se posó chico con la intención de atacar.

-Tu quien ser? Y que querer conmigo?.

-Debes de saber donde esta Ranma y me lo dirás a las buenas o por las malas, aparte tienes una deuda pendiente con mi hermana.

-Tu desafiar a amazona, estar perdido.-

Shampoo tomó sus chuis y dio paso adelante en señal de aceptar el desafío.

-Shampoo por favor, no lo hagas, Yo puedo defenderte.- el chico estaba bastante preocupado por su esposa.

-Mousse no entrometerse, Yo poder sola..- dijo muy molesta

-Pero Shampoo tu no debes.

-Deja a la pequeña amazona, Tendrá su merecido.

Shampoo no soporto más tanta soberbia y atacó al extraño, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que el no era un oponente cualquiera. Shampoo como Amazona posee una agilidad superior a muchos, por un entrenamiento especial. Pero este chico lograba esquivar cada golpe, cada ataque.

-Tu no poder ganar.

-Eso crees.

El desconocido en un ágil movimiento, logró dar un golpe a la amazona y esta calló al suelo.

-Tu estar muerto.

-Tu estas muerta.

Al lanzar el último ataque a la pequeña China, su esposo Mousse no soporto mirar y aún sabiendo que haría enojar a su esposa y que tendría un castigo peor por ella. Se interpuso y logró bloquear el ataque.

-Shampoo estas bien?

-Tu, Mousse, desobedecer a esposa.

-Lo siento, pero no podía permitirlo y menos en tu estado.

La pequeña amazona, no pudo objetar anta tal argumento, ella conocía el motivo por el cual Mousse estaba mas protector.

-Ay ! tanto amor empalaga, Ahora debes decir donde esta ese tal Ranma.- dijo muy molesto

-Tu vas a pagar por atreverte a golpear a mi esposa.

El chico pato, enfrentó al desconocido y demostró que el era hasta cierto punto superior, acertando varios golpes y esquivando los del oponente.

-Eres bastante bueno, pero debes enseñar le a tu mujercita, ciertos modales, si no fueran tan impulsiva, tal vez no estaría en esta situación.

-Cállate, no dejaré que le faltes al respeto.

El joven pato parecía ganar el combate, pero su oponente era un tramposo y lanzó un ataque disimulado pero directo hacia la amazona, esto distraía a Mousse pues al defender la, le costaba ciertos golpes a sus puntos vitales.

-Eres un tramposo.

-Jajaja, si no me dices donde esta el joven de la trenza, yo acabaré contigo y después con ella.

-Ukyo esto no puede continuar así, le hará mas daño a Mousse, debo hacer algo, pero tú debes irte también, No quiero que hagan daño.

-Pero Ryoga, como ayudaremos a Mousse y shampoo?

-Ve con ellos y dile, que se lleve a Shampoo con su abuela, dudo que este chico ataque con ella presente.

-Pero y tu Ryoga?- dijo preocupada.

-Confía en mi Ukyo, Yo te encontraré en cuanto pueda deshacerme de este tipo.

-Esta bien..- ella no estaba de acuerdo con dejar a Ryoga, pero debían hacer algo.

La chica de la espátula corrió al lado de Shampoo, que se encontraba recargada en una pared, tratando controlarse.

-Tienes que irte y llevarte a Mousse contigo, vallan con tu abuela, Ryoga se hará cargo de este sujeto.

-Yo tener que vengar humillación.

-No seas tonta, Mousse esta cansado, te protege a ti y es golpeado por eso. Llevártelo, tienes que curarlo.

-Chica de espátula tener razón esta vez.

En ese momento Ryoga actuó y atacó al desconocido, Shampoo aprovechó y sujeto a Mousse del brazo y lo jalo para llevarlo rumbo a su restaurante, Ukyo con un poco de inseguridad corrió al rumbo contrario, dejando atrás a su amado.

-Espero que estés bien.-dijo un poco melancólica.

Corrió hacia la casa Tendo, pero luego recordó que debía advertir a Ranma de la situación.

-Vallas esos chinos huyeron, son unos cobardes.

-El cobarde eres tu, al atacar mujeres.

-Haber que tienes para mi, pequeño

-No me digas así.

Ryoga comenzó a atacar con tanta agilidad que era sorprendente, pues debía evitar que este chico siguiera a sus amigos.

-Eres bueno pequeñín

-Que no me digas así.

El desconocido pensó que ese podría ser el punto débil de el chico... Pero cometió un error. Hacerlo sentir mal, recordarle su maldición.

-Eres un pequeño cerdo.

-Estas acabado.

Ryoga no soporto tanto insulto, que cayó en sus recuerdos cuando era el cerdito negro, valla que no eran los recuerdos más felices, Así que aprovechó toda esa energía. Y lanzó su tan destructor ataque

-Este es el rugido de León!-

-Eh, que?

Fue bastante fuerte ese ataque que noqueo al sujeto.

-Te dije que no me llamarás así.

Ryoga aprovechó y lo mandó a volar.

-Espero que esto te detenga.

El chico cerdo, salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, en su mente sólo aparecía una persona, Ukyo y Sin darse cuenta había llegado donde estaba Ranma, corrió y entró a la casa, pudo observar a su chica, con una cara que denotaba preocupación.

-Ukyo.- suspiro de alivio al verla sana y salva.

-Ryoga...

\- fin del Flash back-

-Eso fue lo que pasó Ranma, aunque creo que debemos averiguar si Shampoo y Mousse estan bien.

-Tienes razón Ryoga, aunque me gustaría saber por que me busca a mi y a Shampoo.

* * *

Mientras volaba por lo Aires el joven desconocido recobró el conocimiento y pudo observar a una pequeña amazona entrar junto con el chico pato a un restaurante.

-Me las pagarás maldita amazona.

Aterrizó justo a tiempo para no causarse más daño del que Ryoga le causó Y con sigilo se dispuso a espiar el restaurante de la joven amazona.

-Así que aquí vives.

Pero para su sorpresa sorpresa observó a la abuela de Shampoo.

-Ella es un rival muy fuerte, quizá debe esperar a que me recupere e ir por mi hermana para poder llevar acabo nuestro plan.

El joven sólo corrió lo más rápido que pudo, debía encontrar a su hermana.

-Shampoo, Mousse, que les paso?z dijo sorprendida

-Bisabuela, chico arrogante atacar, yo no soportar, el creerse mejor que Amazonas.

-Pero sabes que en tu situación no debes pelear, hasta saber...

-Yo no soportar engreído.

-Mousse, pero que acaso tu no defendiste a tu esposa.

-Yo si lo hice, si no, no estaría en este estado.

-Es más fuerte que Shampoo?

-Si, pero es un tramposo, peleando conmigo, el atacó a Shampoo.

-Pero ahora que hiciste para que te ataquen?

-Yo no hacer nada abuela, el atacar sin decir motivo.

-También buscaba a Ranma.

-Shampoo, pero cuando fue la última vez que hiciste locuras o algo relacionado con Ranma?

-Yo abuela, no hacer nada ni buscar a Ranma después de casar con Mousse, sólo verlo en...

-Sí Shampoo?

-Deber ir a avisar a Ranma, quien ser enemigo.

-Shampoo mi amor, tu sabes quien es?

-Chico arrogante no, pero creer saber quien ser hermana, Irnos rápido a buscar a Ranma.

-Bueno, yo los acompañare, están débiles y no quiero arriesgar a mi nieta.

-Esta bien bisabuela, pero darnos prisa.

* * *

Después de que llegó su amado desorientado, Ukyo recordó el motivo original de la visita, la reconciliación...

-Ranma estas con Akane?

-Ehm, bueno, si, ella esta durmiendo.- dijo algo nervioso

-Durmiendo? Pues que no hablaron?

-Es mucha pregunta Ukyo, si quieres verla, esta en mi habitación.

-Eh?, iré a verla, quizá hablar con ella un poco.

-Esta bien Ukyo.

Akane despertó un rato después de haber hecho el amor con Ranma.

-Pero que he hecho?.- dijo muy apenada.

Rápido agarraba su ropa esparcidas por toda la habitación, se vistió con mucha prisa, debía salir de ahí, la pena la consumía, con sus manos arreglaba sus cabello.

-Akane pudiste hablar con Ranma?.- entro diciendo la chica de la espátula

-Ukyo, que haces aquí?- dijo sorprendida.

-Bueno, yo vine a ayudar a Ranma con su reconciliación.

-Que tu que? Sabías que el haría esto?

-Bueno, el deseaba estar contigo y que...

-Pero que pervertido, El no debió andar diciendo que haríamos el amor...

-Que Ranma y tu que?- dijo bastante impactada- Entonces ya están bien..-

-Que? No sabías eso? Yo y el, aun no estamos bien, eso fue un...

-No entiendo.

Entre ellas hubo un silencio incomodo, Pero mientras los chicos también comentaban cosas entre ellos.

-Ranma ya me has perdonado?

-Ryoga mientras tu hagas feliz a Ukyo yo puedo perdonarte, aparte hoy comprobé que Akane no me ha dejado de amar, no hay nadie más en su corazón, sólo yo.

-Valla, entonces ya se reconciliaron?

-Bueno, eso sólo lo sabré bien hasta que despierte.

Regresando a la platica de la habitación...

-Estoy confundida Ukyo, Yo lo amo, pero el, no me ha demostrado que su historia ser verdadera. Y esto que pasó, fue algo que nos debíamos, un sueño hecho realidad. Pero yo desperté y necesito tiempo.

-Akane, tu sabes que Ranma no te engañaria.

-Sólo déjame pensarlo.

Muy decidida se levantó y tomó valor para salir del cuarto y enfrentar a Ranma.

Ukyo de tras de ella, esta bastante triste y confundida, Akane de verdad era muy terca.

-Pero Ranma, tu debes luchar por ella.

-Lo se, eso no tienes ni por que decirlo

-Mira ahí está Akane.

-Akane, me alegra despertaras, Estas bien?

-Ranma yo, necesito ir a mi casa..-

-Pero aún no terminamos de hablar.

-Quizá en otro momento.

-Pero por que, acaso tú no disfrutaste el momento que pasamos juntos.

-Ranma, yo, si, pero es momento de regresar a la realidad y tu no me has probado si lo que dices es verdad.

-Pero Akane, entonces no me amas.

-Por favor, dame tiempo, estoy bastante, confundía, las fotos y luego tu relato.

-Te hice una pregunta...

-Yo, bueno, si Ranma, Nunca deje de hacerlo. Pero.

Ranma calló los labios de Akane con un beso. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber para tener la fuerza de luchar por ella, hasta que confiara nuevamente en el.

Una pequeña chica se acerca con mucho cuidado a la zona donde se encontraba Ranma, y al verlo besando a Akane, no lo soporto y lanzó un ataque. Que Ranma pudo detener.

-Ranma, tu no puedes besarla a ella.- dijo muy furiosa

-Pero que haces aquí?...

Akane reconoció a la chica, era la de la foto, su corazón pareció perder toda esperanza y retrocedió hasta alejarse de Ranma.

-Akane a donde vas?.

-tu... ella, vino a buscarte.

-No es lo que piensas Akane.

-Yo,yo, me voy.

-No Akane, espera

La peli azul salió corriendo por la parte de atrás. Con lágrimas en los ojos. Esto era mucho para ella.

-Ukyo por favor, vez con Akane.

-Pero Ranma debes ir tu.

-El no irá a ningún lado, si no quiere que yo los alcance y le haga daño a su precisada Akane.

-Tu no serías capaz!, Ukyo, sólo hazme caso.

-Esta bien, Ryoga cuida a Ranma.

-Cuídate mi U-chan.

La ojiazul salió corriendo tras Akane. Mientras en la puerta principal llegan a Shampoo, Mousse y la bisabuela.

-Mizuki que haces aqui?

-Mousse?

-Tu conocer a chica nueva?

-Bueno, ella estuvo un tiempo en la aldea..

Continuara...

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia.

Solo quise meter un poco de acción y suspenso, puesto que creo conveniente que es momento de ponerle un final a esta historia.

Pero si les gusta, no se preocupen, creo que todavía falta un poco mas.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. :D


	15. Capítulo 15

**La promesa de amor**...

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capitulo 15. Una pérdida lamentablemente.

* * *

-Que ella estar en aldea?-dijo un poco molesta

-No pensé encontrarte aquí Mousse, hace mucho que no nos vemos.-

El chico pato quedó sorprendido por encontrase a esa chica en ese momento, que no artículo palabra.

-Mizuki, a Que vienes, yo te dije que regresarás a tu hogar.- el chico de la trenza no vio venir semejante situación.

-Ranma, yo te amo y estoy dispuesta a luchar por ti.

-Pero que locuras dices... yo no siento nada por ti y te lo dejé muy claro...

-Mousse, yo querer explicación, de por que tu conocer a chica nueva.-

-Vamos Mousse dile a tu pequeña esposa, todos queremos escuchar el relato.- dijo sarcastica

-Yo bueno, shampoo, recuerdas que cuando Ranko te venció en la aldea, tu fuiste tras de el, para matarlo. Pues cuando tú partirse ella llegó.- dijo muy nervioso

-ser todo?

-Pues, yo iba a ir tras de ti, pero la conocí y me pareció muy bella, entonces ella y yo, decidimos olvidar a nuestros sueños, e intentar algo, pero no funcionó, yo no te dejé de amar, y fui tras de ti.

-Mousse tu intentar olvidarme con ella?- dijo bastante molesta.

-Si, pero no pude, mi único amor eres tu.- esta muy nervioso, sabía que se esposa podía llegar a a ser muy violenta cuando se enoja. Mizuki interrumpió...

-Pero mientras estuve ahí aprendí técnicas de las Amazonas, por eso no me impresionas.

-Tu chica nueva, como atreverse a estar con Mousse- la amazona ya estaba bastante celosa.

-jajaja me encantaban sus ojos verdes.- dijo para provocar a su rival.

-calla, el ser mi esposo.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco pude superar mi sueño, verdad Ranma?

-Que, pero si yo nunca te había visto, hasta que fui por mi cura.

-Pero yo te vi, cuando llegaste a China, con tu padre, fue amor a primera vista.

-Estas loca, eso tiene muchos años, yo ni te reconozco...

-Pero yo si, y con eso basta para saber que estamos destinados a estar juntos...

Al escuchar la pequeña discusión que tenían los casados, callaron...

-Mousse, yo no soportar esto.

-Tranquila mi shampoo, yo te amo sólo A ti.

-Vamos shampoo no seas infantil, ahora son esposos y posiblemente padres.

-Abuela, no gritar lo.

Ryoga, Ranma, Mizuki quedaron impactados por la noticia, shampoo podría estar esperando un bebé de Mousse.

-Felicidades Mousse, pero eso no te durará mucho.-

-De que hablas Mizuki.-

-Ella, me intento matar en China, y esa es una gran ofensa, por eso debo yo vengarme

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi esposa.- dijo molesto

-Yo poder hacer frente a ti- ella estaba complacida en darle su merecido...

-Será en otro momento mi estimada amiga.- dijo muy sarcástica.

* * *

Ukyo corría tras de Akane...

-Akane por favor detente, espera!- hablaba muy agitada, la peli azul tenía buena condición física.

-Déjame en paz Ukyo.

En ese momento Akane calló al suelo, se tropezó con unas piedras, entonces Ukyo la alcanzó.

-Por que serás tan terca, mira lo que te pasó.

-Bueno Ukyo y tu que quieres de mi.

-Ranma me mandó a cuidarte.

-Yo no necesito nada, y menos de el.

-Ya lo habías perdonado?

-No Ukyo, una cosa es que sea débil ante su presencia, pero ya no más.

-Pero si tu lo amas, te entregaste a él.

-Yo le soporte mucho, desde sus otras prometidas, sus insultos, encontrarlo con shampoo en la bañera. Pero cuando el se alejó de mi y estuvo con otra chica, yo tomé la decisión de no volver a sufrir Y mírame sigo en lo mismo, Esto tiene que acabar.

-Akane, quizá necesitas pensarlo bien, No te vayas a arrepentir.

-Aunque me duela, creo que el nunca fue para mi.

-No digas eso, yo pensé que Ranma era para mi, pero Ryoga es el chico de mi vida, Ahora shampoo esta con Mousse. Kodachi quizá este en un psiquiátrico. Nada se interpone entre ustedes, Esa es prueba suficiente, Son el uno para el otro.

-Pero ahí está esa chica, Ella lo siguió, quizá ellos...

-Ni lo digas... Ranma no es así.

-Me voy a mi casa, Necesito estar sola.

-Akane, déjame acompañarte.

-Puedes venir, pero no pidas mi compañía.

-Esta bien. Vamos.

Ambas chicas siguieron caminando rumbo a la casa Tendo.

* * *

Mizuki miraba con mucho odio a la amazona, ella quería estar con Ranma y todo lo que estorbara lo eliminaría.

-Mizuki ya vete.- no se cansaba de decir esta frase...

-No Ranma, yo se que tu eres para mi.- la chica se acercaba a ranma, deseando volver a estar con el, besar su labios, pero sintió que alguien la jaló.

-Como tu atreverte , tu hacerte victima en China.

-yo sólo quería verme indefensa, para saber si Ranma me protegería.

-ser despreciable.

-No más que tu.

Ranma apenas podía dar crédito de lo que pasaba, el esa mañana estaba muy feliz, pues pudo comprobar que Akane seguía amandolo,pero todo eso se estaba derrumbado, quien sabe que pensaba Akane de la llegada de Mizuki. Incluso no presentaba mucha atención a lo que discutía la amazona.

Ryoga esta muy molesto, ella había engañado a Ranma, queriendo aparentar algo que no era. Y aparte hechizo a su amigo.

Mousse sorprendido, nunca pensó que se fuera a reencontrar con esa chica, Ella fue a su aldea con el fin de aprender una vieja técnica para borrar la memoria, también aprendió a luchar como amazona, aunque no era muy buena, y el le ayudó a mejorar, De haber sabido que utilizaría esos conocimientos para intentar matar a su esposa.

Ambos chicos sumergidos en sus pensamientos no prestaron atención que una pelea se estaba efectuando ante ellos.

Shampoo con tanto enojo, atacaba a Mizuki, ambas peleaban a la par, pero la chica nueva, no quería perder tiempo con ella, así que sabiendo el estado de la amazona, intentaría realizar un golpee certero a él vientre.

-Tu no ser rival para mi

-Pronto te tragaras tus palabras.

-Nunca poder vencer a verdadera amazona.

La abuela de shampoo, hacia ya un rato había abandona aquel lugar, pues le pareció conocida aquella chica y fue a buscar en su restaurante algo importante.

-Vamos demuestra lo que te enseñó tu abuela.

La idea de Mizuki era nublar el juicio de shampoo y así encontrar la oportunidad de darle un golpe.

Ranma pareció reaccionar y golpeó a Ryoga.

-Oye que Mousse no piensa defender a su esposa?

-Que? Oye Mousse despierta!

De pronto Mousse reaccionó y vio a su pequeña esposa peleando.

-Shampoo no hagas locuras.- grito desesperado...

-Yo dar merecido a chica engreida.

-Por favor, piensa en nuestra familia.

En ese momento shampoo recordó que podría estar embarazada, bueno que de hecho lo estaba, pero se lo había ocultado a Mousse por que no la dejaría en paz y la protegeria por todo.

-Yo, yo, en otra ocación, yo demostrar que poder ganarte.

Mizuki quería quitar el estorbo que era para ella esa amazona, así que hizo caso omiso de lo que dijo y la atacó, con un golpe directo.

La amazona calló al instante, estaba centrada pensando en sus pensamientos sobre e futuro hijo que tendría y que por una imprudencia echaría todo a la borda...que no vio venir ese golpe.

-Tu ser tramposa.- dijo adolorida...

-Shampoo, estas bien?- se acercaba a ella su esposo...

-Si, sólo doler un poco.

-Oye Mizuki que te pasa, shampoo te dijo que pelearían en otra ocasión.

-Ranma, yo debía quitarla de mi camino, entiende me.

-Shampoo debemos ir a ver inmediatamente a la abuela.

-Por que ser tan exagerado.

-No te das cuenta, Estas sangrando.- dijo con mucho miedo...

La amazona no había prestado atención a su cuerpo, pero algo no estaba bien, ella no paraba de sangrar.

-Mi bebé...- dijo en un suspiro.

Sólo alcanzó a decir esa frase y se desmayó.

-Shampoo... no!- grito de miedo..

El chico pato, la tomó entre sus brazos y con mucho cariño y delicadeza la llevo rumbo al restaurante. Estaba muy preocupado por ella que pasó por alto hacerle pagar a la agresora.

-Pero que carajos hiciste!- dijo muy molesto y gritando.

-Esta chica es muy mala.- no daba crédito a semejante atrocidad.

-Ranma, yo sólo, quería, que nos dejará de molestar.

-Pero tu sabías de su estado, Vete!. No regreses!...-

-Pero Ranma. Lo hizo por nosotros.

\- Aquí no hay ningún nosotros, ya Vete y no regreses.-

-Sabes que, no me importa,esperar que se te pase el enojo y volveré.

-Ya no vuelvas. Ryoga creo que deberíamos ir a ver como esta shampoo.

* * *

En el restaurante llegaba Mousse con su esposa en brazos.

-Abuela ayuda me...- el chico estaba apunto de soltar el llanto...

-Pero que le paso?- al ver el sangrado, su cara empalidece y rápido subieron al cuarto de los esposos y pusieron a la amazona en la cama.

-Que fue lo que pasó Mousse?- dijo muy seria.

-Pues ella peleó con la otra chica.- la culpa lo mataba.

-Por que lo permitiste?-

-Yo, lo siento, me distraje por un momento.

-Abuela, no ser culpa de Mousse, Yo ser terca y pelear.

-Shampoo mi amor... lo siento tanto.

-Tu sabías que no debías pelear.

Pero la pequeña amazona había perdido de nuevo el conocimiento, la abuela decidió que era mejor revisarla, le pidió a Mousse que saliera de la habitación y empezó a checarla con minuciosidad.

La cambio de ropa y temió lo peor, el sangrado provenía de su vientre. La abuela con tantos años de experiencia y conociendo muchas cosas, Entendió lo que pasaba y que su bisnieta necesitaba reposo y todo el amor que su esposo pudiera brindarle.

-Shampoo, a veces es mejor, dejar para después el rencor y conservar la cordura.

-Abuela...

-Como te sientes?

-Me duele, Que me paso?

-Es mejor que hablemos en presencia de tú esposo.

La abuela salió por un momento del cuarto y tocó el hombro de Mousse que estaba pacientemente esperando en la puerta, le hizo una seña y entraron.

Mousse fue inmediatamente al lado de su esposa, y todo con mucho amor la mano de la Joven.

-Bueno creo que es necesario que me escuchen detenidamente.

-Que pasó abuela, no nos espante.

-Tranquilo Mousse, Shampoo va a necesitar tu fortaleza.

Esta frase partió como un rayo el corazón de los jóvenes, si ya presentían lo peor, ahora era como una confirmación.

-Ya decir lo.

-Shampoo como bien sabes, si estabas embarazada, pero ese golpe, causó un aborto, Y ya no pude hacer nada.

-Pero que? Entonces si estabas embarazada?- dijo con tristeza.

-Yo, yo, no, ser intención, yo querer tener bebé.

-Shampoo, no es tu culpa, yo debí defenderte- la culpa corroía por dentro al joven pato, pero abrazada a su esposa con tanta ternura, como nunca lo había hecho, las lágrimas escaparon de esos ojos verdes- por favor, Perdóname- no podía mirar a los ojos de la chica, no creía merecer el amor de la amazona.

-Mousse, no ser culpa tuya, yo arriesgar lo, culpa ser mía.- la chica abrazaba a su esposo como nunca, aferrándose a su pecho, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas,-pero tú demostrar cuanto amar a esta tonta.- mientras hablaba la voz le temblaba, le costaba hablar sin emitir sonidos de dolor desde el fondo de su corazón, ella deseaba tanto formar una familia con su esposo y ahora ese sueño estaba destruido, lo cual la derrumbaba por completo...

-Shampoo, yo te amo más que a mi vida y siempre te lo demostré.- el joven decidió no dejarse vencer, este sólo era un tropiezo, los dos debían salir a delante y comenzar de nuevo y el la apoyaría en todo, para este chico siempre habrá esperanza mientras el amor existan en su corazon-Yo prometo que esto no volverá a pasar, yo cuidaré de ti con mi vida si es necesario.

-yo, yo, te amo, siempre lo hice, pero...

Su esposo la calló con un beso, el beso más dulce y tierno que pudiera experimentar la amazona, y acariciando su largo cabello- quizá todavía no era el momento de su llegada, pero esperaremos pacientes.-

Cuando Mousse le susurró esas palabras, la pequeña chica, comprendió que había hecho la elección perfecta al aceptarlo como su esposo.- Yo también lo prometo y esperaré paciente esa llegada.- beso al joven pato, aferrandose a su cuerpo. Ambos chicos lloraban la pérdida, pero sabían que estando juntos se recuperarán y volverán a intentar realizar sus sueños, pues en sus corazones había mucho amor...

La abuela que había observado la escena, no podía dejar esto pasar, quien le hizo daño a su familia, debía pagarlo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.

Se que puede ser triste lo que le paso a esta pareja, pero a veces es necesario que pasen cosas malas, para unir aun mas, y ellos ahora ya aceptaron abiertamente lo que sentían.

Espero sus comentarios y opiniones.

Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.


	16. capitulo 16 Un consejo para ti

**Promesa de amor**...

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capitulo 16. **Un consejo para ti**

* * *

La noche llegó en Nerima, el ambiente era denso, se podía sentir como invadía la tristeza en el restaurante Nekohanten.

Esa misma tarde, Akane llegó a su casa, quiso evitar a su familia a toda costa, no quería que la inundaran con preguntas sobre Ranma. Así que con Ukyo de compañera, se le ocurrió entrar por la parte trasera de su casa y después meterse por atrás de su habitació, Como eran buenas artistas marciales, no les costó trabajo escabullirse.

-Rápido Ukyo, nos van a ver.- decía muy desesperada.

-ya voy Akane.- dijo un poco molesta.

Ambas chicas lograron el objetivo, pero no contaban con la presencia de...

-Vaya! Ahora la moda es entrar así.- dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-No grites Nabiki, No quiero que Papa o los demás se enteren que llegue.- dijo un poco desesperada.

-Bueno y por que será? Ah ya, Ellos van a interrogarte sobre Ranma.

-Eres algo desesperante.- dijo muy molesta.

-Bueno Akane y por que no le cuentas a Nabiki.

-Como crees Ukyo, vendería toda la información.

-Ay hermanita, como se nota que no me conoces.

-Bueno ya salte y no digas nada.

-Esta bien, pero son 1000 yens por guardar tu secreto.

-Vez! Como tenía razón.

-Ten Nabiki, pero déjanos solas por favor, y no digas nada.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo Ukyo.

Nabiki salió de la habitación, en sus planes todavía no estaba obtener la información. Las chicas sentían un tipo de tensión o mal presentimiento.

* * *

En otro lugar Ranma y Ryoga llegaban al restaurante de la amazona.

-Abuela donde esta?

-Hola ex yerno, Que haces aquí?

-Nosotros venimos a ver como esta Shampoo.

-Ella ahorita ya está mejor, yo sólo quiero que me confirmen si la causante de esto, fue la joven China que vimos en tu casa.

-Si, ella golpeó a Shampoo, cuando ya había dejado la pelea.

-Oh ya veo, Bueno déjame decirte que reconozco a esa chica, como dijo Mousse, de la aldea, pero ella aprendió un hechizo poderoso.

-El de la memoria. Ya se... ella lo utilizó en mi.

-Abuela usted sabe más de eso?

-Si, ese hechizo se apodera de un objeto, por decirlo así, lo guardas en un objeto y lo utilizas después, guardarlo así ayuda a que las memorias se almacenen ahí, Que ocupó ella contigo Ranma?

-Bueno, fue una roca.

-Debemos encontrar esa roca, pues aún tiene el hechizo y puede hacer más cosas con el, ese objeto aún guarda tus memorias, si lo destruye la persona equivocada, estos recuerdos se irán para siempre de ti.

-Que? Pero no, eso, ella no debió, tengo que encontrarla y quitarle esa piedra.

-Después de quitárselo, debes de buscar a la persona que este presente en tus memorias, que tenga un gran lugar en tu corazón, ella sólo podrá que destruirla, sólo así ese hechizo perderá su efectividad.

-Y como debe destruir esa roca?

-Bueno eso es más fácil, deberá romperla con mano izquierda, solo que debes de estar seguro de la persona que se la das, pues un error puede hacer que pierdas todos tus recuerdos.

-Así nada mas con la mano? tengo que pensar muy bien en la persona.

-Si con la mano, busca muy dentro de ti y encontraras la respuesta.

-Y si puede borrar todo de mi, ella por que no la ha destruido?

-Por que, ella debe de planear algo, quizá que la Ames, y así poder manipular tus recuerdos, o no conoce esa parte.

-Ranma esto sí es malo, debemos encontrarla, Sin que afecte tu avance con Akane.

-Akane! Ella debe de saberlo todo Ryoga.

-Vez a ver a Akane, yo sólo pido acompañarte a buscar a esa chica y ayudarte a recuperar esa roca.

-Bueno abuela, Ryoga vienes conmigo?

-Si, quiero ver a Ukyo.

Ambos chicos partieron en dirección de los Tendo.

* * *

Pero en la casa Tendo..

-Papa no crees que Akane ya debió haber llegado, si le paso algo malo?

-Kasumi, debe estar con Ranma, reconciliándose, no lo creo así Saotome?

-Claro, de seguro no tardaremos más en unir las familia.

-Pero que optimismo tienes Genma.- dijo un poco moleta la Sra. Nodoka.

-Mi señora, creo que es momento de irme, tengo mucho que hacer para reconstruir su casa.

-Esta bien Ryu, pero no te lo tomes tan enserio, me alegra que me hagas compañía...

-Siguen esperando a Akane?

-Que pasa hija, sabes algo de tu hermana?

-Bueno, quizá por unos yens, yo pueda decir algo...

-Nabiki!... estamos preocupados y tu queriendo sacar dinero..

-Lo siento Kasumi... ella esta en su habitación...

-Que? Pero Tendo debemos ir a averiguar que pasó...

-Si señor Saotome, mientras más pronto mejor...

-Un momento- sacando su Katana-ustedes se quedarán aquí, y sólo subiremos Kasumi y yo, luego les avisamos que pasó.-

-Si lo que usted mande- respondieron al unisono y haciendo reverencia...

-Vamos Kasumi.

-Claro tía...

Las dos mujeres subieron las escaleras y abrieron la puerta.

-Akane me alegra que estés bien.- abrazando a su hermana

-Si Kasumi, no es para tanto...

-Ukyo, Akane, que les paso?.- dijo un poco preocupada.

-Por que lo dice tía?

-Nada señora.- dijo apenada.

-Bueno es que Akane tienes raspones en las rodillas...

-Ah eso, me caí caminando hacia acá.

-Y por que no entraron por enfrente.

-Bueno, no quería dar explicaciones sobre Ranma.

-Hija eso no es necesario.

-Pero ya conozco a mi padre y al tío Genma, no pararían de interrogarme.

-Bueno hermana, pero no tiene por que ser tan impulsiva.

-Pero creo que a nosotras si nos puedes contar o no hija.

-Tiene toda la razón, Akane cuenta les, tal vez así entres en razón y no te precipites en tomar decisiones.

-Ukyo, guarda silencio.- dijo entre dientes.

-Pero que fue lo que pasó hermana?

-Nada, son cosas mías.

-Vamos Akane, diles.

-Ya callate Ukyo.- dijo molesta

-Bueno, tu lo quisiste así, ella y Ranma hicieron el amor, pero a pesar de que se aman, no pude perdonarle!

-Ukyo! Y por que no les dices también que a la casa de Ranma llegó la China de las fotos, Que por eso no puedo confiar de nuevo en el.

Las señora Nodoka y Kasumi impactadas por la noticia y ordenando las ideas en su mente, _**1**. Akane y Ranma hacen el amor_ , _ **2**. Akane aún no confía en el_ y **3**. _Llegó la China._

-Por Dios Akane! Ya te dije que el sólo te ama a ti, pero eres tan terca.- dijo muy molesta

-Tu ni me conoces, por que dices eso.-

En eso Nabiki entró a la habitación...

-Basta de reuniones, Ukyo allá abajo te espera tu chico, y Akane, Ranma pregunta por ti.

La chica de la espátula no necesito más, y bajo corriendo, pero Akane...

-No quiero verlo.

-Espera Nabiki.

-Que pasó tía.

-Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Si claro tía.

-Dile a mi hijo que espere un rato y ella bajará, pero por lo mientras que se entretenga en el Dojo.

-Esta bien.

-Por que le dijo eso tía, yo no pienso bajar a verlo.

-Akane, es momento de hablarte ya como una mujer, después de todo ya lo eres, pero tú hermana es quien debe hacerlo.-tomó el hombro de Kasumi en señal de apoyo- vamos es tu oportunidad.-

-Bueno Akane quiero que me escuches bien y no me interrumpas, por favor.

-Esta bien Kasumi.

-Yo se que en los momentos más decisivos de nuestras vidas nos hizo falta nuestra madre, pero si ella no esta para aconsejarte en esta situación, espero yo poder brindarte ese Consejo: Has sido muy impulsiva al tomar decisiones sobre tu vida, basadas en evidencias poco confiables y narraciones de personas con poca credibilidad, y no diste oportunidad a Ranma de defenderse, sólo lo acusaste y lo hallaste culpable de todo, para rematar tomaste una actitud de niña mala, que no te va, pues siempre has sido amable, Pero ahora que tienes la oportunidad de rectificar, nuevamente eres impulsiva y haces el amor con Ranma, aunque no lo veo tan mal por que se aman, pero lo más tonto es que después de eso pretendas no perdonarlo, y de nuevo con la llegada de la chica de China no le das el tiempo y la oportunidad de explicarse, y eso ya lo sé aunque no me lo cuentes, te conozco, eres terca hermana, solo te pido que reacciones, antes de que el tiempo pase y no te quede nada, pues Ranma te ama, pero se puede cansar de esperar una actitud madura de tu parte.

-Kasumi tiene toda la razón, trata de darle la oportunidad y veras que pasa después.

Akane estaba tan inmersa en las palabras de su hermana y de su tía, retumbaban en su mente cada palabra dicha por ella.

-Creo, creo, que, bajaré, a verlo.- dijo con la mirada perdida.

-Adelante, yo vigilare a tu padre y mi esposo, para que no los interrumpan.

-Vez hermanita y piensa en lo que te dije.

-Si Kasumi, gracias tía.

Camino despacio, pues los nervios hacían de las suyas en su cuerpo, a cada paso le llegaban descargar eléctricas a su corazón, quizá los nervios, como si fuese la primera vez. Bajaba por las escaleras, camino cerca de sus padre y tío, ellos al ver a Nodoka atrás de Akane y con su katana, retrocedían al instante.

-Do, donde, esta, Ranma?

-En el Dojo hermanita, no quiso platicar con Papa, ni con el tío Genma.

-Gracias Nabiki...

Prosiguió con su camino, haciendo breves pausas... pero llegó a su destino el Dojo, como muchas veces el se encontraba sentado mirando hacia afuera, parecía distraído, y no noto la presencia de su Amada.

-Ranma, aquí, estoy.- dijo nerviosa, la voz le temblaba.

Al escuchar a su prometida, se levantó de inmediato, corrió hacia ella y tomó su mano.

-Por un momento pensé que no bajarías, ya me estaba preocupando.

-Pensé en no bajar, pero, debía, venir.

-Me alegra que tomaras esa decisión.

* * *

Los esposos se habían quedado dormidos desde la tarde, pues tanta conmoción los había agotado. La abuela estaba en la parte de abajo leyendo detenidamente, cuando escucho que alguien se aproximaba.

-Bisabuela, querer saber si, yo, poder volver a embarazar.- dijo un poco triste

-Shampoo, no debes de levantarte, tu ahora tienes que descansar.

-Responder abuela..- dijo con voz firme

-Yo supongo que si, eres muy joven y no olvides que también una amazona y nosotras somos muy fuertes.

-Gracias abuela, aunque yo querer tomar venganza de chica China.

-Ahora sólo descansa y No llenes tu corazón de odio, a su tiempo todo llegará, No te preocupes de más.

Mousse al no sentir a su esposa bajo a buscarla, la encontró con la Vieja bruja como el solía decirle.

-Shampoo mi amor, no debiste levantarte.

-Mousse ser sobreprotector.

Sin decir más, levantó a la pequeña amazona entre sus brazos y con mucha ternura la acogió, ella sólo abrazo por el cuello a su joven esposo, y recargo su cara en el pecho, Ambos se dirigían hacia su habitación.

La bisabuela comprendió que entre estos jóvenes nació un amor más fuerte, pero esta no era la forma de hacerlo, ella debía cobrar este daño.

* * *

En las afueras de Nerima, rumbo a las montañas, se encontraban los dos hermanos.

-Xiang que fue lo que te pasó?.- dijo sorprendida

-Por fin llegas! Mientras tus estabas buscando a tu amado con tu estúpida roca, yo intentaba averiguar cosas, pero ya vez, me descuide.

-Eres algo torpe, te dije que me esperaras.

-Si como digas Mizuki, primero dices que te rechazó y te humilló y luego pretendes que me quedé esperando sin hacer nada.

-Lo siento hermano, Pero debía saber si era verdad lo que presentía.

-Y bueno, por que no destruyes esa roca, ya nos ha traído bastante problemas.

-Yo se lo que hago, tu solo ten paciencia.

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, una disculpa por no actualizar en estas semanas, pero tengo problemitas tecnicos jeje.

Espero sea de su agrado y pronto subo las demás, ya tengo hasta el 19 y pronto acabara.

Muchos saludos y besos.


	17. capitulo 17 Un amor en pausa

**La Promesa De Amor**...

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi

Capitulo 17. _Un amor en pausa_

* * *

En el capitulo 16...

En las afueras de Nerima, rumbo a las montañas, se encontraban los dos hermanos.

-Xiang que fue lo que te pasó?.- dijo sorprendida

-Por fin llegas! Mientras tus estabas buscando a tu amado con tu estúpida roca, yo intentaba averiguar cosas, pero ya vez, me descuide.

-Eres algo torpe, te dije que me esperaras.

-Si como digas Mizuki, primero dices que te rechazó y te humilló y luego pretendes que me quedé esperando sin hacer nada.

-Lo siento hermano, Pero debía saber si era verdad lo que presentía.

-Y bueno, por que no destruyes esa roca, ya nos ha traído bastante problemas.

-Yo se lo que hago, tu solo ten paciencia.

* * *

Continuacion... xD

-Pues no parece, todo te ha salido mal, Y ni siquiera te aprendiste el hechizo completo.

-Bueno ya déjame, tengo que pensar- dijo molesta

* * *

Volviendo a la casa Tendo (y retrocediendo un poco jeje)

Ukyo bajo corriendo las escaleras y busco a su chico, al salir al jardín pudo observarlo.

-Ryoga, me alegro que estés bien- corrió a sus brazos.

-No tenías por que preocuparte.- recibió carinosamente a su novia.

-Ranma ella esta bien, aunque déjame decirte que no hay mujer más terca que ella.

-Lo sé Ukyo, yo viví con ella,pero ahora sólo deseo poder verla.

-cuñadito, me dijo tu madre que Akane bajará, sólo que primero hablarán entre ellas.

-Gracias Nabiki, pero por que el repentino cambio?

-Pues ya verás.- Nabiki entró a la casa y fue directo a su cuarto.

-Vez Ranma, ella aceptó verte.

-Si, sólo que no quiero ni ver a mi padre ni al señor Tendo, si los ven, no le digan donde estoy.-y se retiró al Dojo, a esperar a su amada.

-Si Ranma.

-Y bien Ukyo, nos vamos o nos quedamos?

-Ryoga no seas insensible, debemos de asegurarnos que Ranma y Akane hablen.

-No soy insensible, sólo que quiero estar a solas contigo.- dijo muy sonrojado.

-Pero que dices.- dijo apenada.

-El ver la situación de ellos me hace querer valorarte, apreciarte, protegerte, y amarte más.

-Creo que no todos tienen nuestra suerte, pero por eso debemos ayudarlos.

-Si mi u-chan.-

Ambos jóvenes estaban abrazados de manera tierna y a punto de besarse.

* * *

Retomando la tan esperada conversación de Ranma y Akane. (xD)

-Yo, creo, que debo darte, una oportunidad de que expliques todo.- dijo bastante nerviosa, solo Ranma podía provocar esas sensaciones en ella.

-Que bueno que has dejado la terquedad de lado.- dijo entre risas.

-No soy terca.- dijo un poco entretenida, hace mucho que no tenia una discusión con su prometido, y eso la emocionaba un poco.

-Si lo eres.- dijo en un tono juguetón.

-Ranma...!.- Akane no quería caer en sus juegos, pues debían hablar de su situación.

El chico noto como la peli azul apretaba los puños, quizá para no golpearlo, así que decidió dejar un poco el juego de hacerla enojar que tanto le encantaba.

-Bueno, tu sabes, esa chica que viste en la casa de mi madre, me hechizo para que perdiera la memoria.

-Y entonces, que paso? Por que ella vino?

-Yo cuando recordé todo, me moleste y me aleja de ella, le deje muy en claro que yo te quiero a ti.

-Pues parece que no muy claro del todo.

-Yo que iba a saber que ella vendría, además, yo no la quiero, yo sólo quiero estar contigo.

-Y entonces por que volvió, que es lo que ella quiere de ti?

-Que terca eres, pues yo que se, ella se hace ideas tontas en su mente.

-Yo quisiera creerte, pero no quiero volver a sufrir, si tu dices que yo soy la única, entonces demuestralo

-Que no te fue suficiente que hiciéramos el amor?...

-Ranma...-sonrojada intentó silenciar los labios de su prometido con sus manos y dedos, A lo cual el chico de la trenza, quiso jugar un poco con ella.

-Que? Por que no quieres que nadie sepa que eres mía.- parecía gritar a los cuatro vientos esa frase.

-Por favor cállate.- la chica ya estaba bastante sonrojada.

-Tu eres mía, y yo soy tuyo, Quedó demostrado en la mañana.

-Ranma!...-Era tanta su desesperación para que no escucharán eso su padre y el tío Genma, pues querrían una boda de inmediato, y ella aún no estaba lista, Así que poco apoco sacaba su tan temido mazo, y golpeó a su prometido.-Es lo que te mereces.- dijo muy segura de si misma.

-Segura? Entonces yo te daré lo tú mereces.- le dolió un poco, pero quería juguetear con poco con su prometida.

Akane retrocedió un poco, le parecía un poco intimidante la manera en que lo dijo, el chico se acercaba, ella para alejarlo le puso las manos en el pecho, lo cual el chico aprovecho y la tomó por las muñecas, y las colocó en sus costados, acercándose hábilmente a Akane, y así quedar de frente, viéndose a los ojos.

-Sabes que es lo que te mereces verdad.- dijo en un tono tan serio, que parecía molesto.

-aléjate... yo, no, me...- el tenerlo tan cerca le causaba que la piel se le erizara.

Y cuando ella hablaba, acercó sus labios a los de ella, y los beso, su amada se retorcía al principio, cuando Ranma pudo sentir que ella relajaba los brazos, la soltó y la tomó por la cintura, alzando un poco a la chica, sus pies estaban ligeramente separados del piso, en ese momento no pudo resistir más, y se dejo llevar, tomó el cuello de el para acercarlo más, ambos jóvenes se basaban con mucho amor y sus deseos reprimidos, al fin encontraban lugar de realizarse una vez más... ya los besos eran apasionados, abrazándose con locura, Akane no pudo evitarlo más y abrazo con sus piernas a su prometido, acariciándose y besándose, la situación se salia un poco de control, era tan intenso el deseo de volver a fundirse en uno.. fueron a dar contra una pared del Dojo...

-Pero que hacen?- dijo sorprendida.

Ambos jóvenes al escuchar la voz, se soltaron inmediatamente... sus caras se pusieron de un rojo intenso y guardaron silencio, no hallaban palabras para decir, pues la escena era bastante explicita, quedo muy claro lo que estaban o intentaban hacer...

-Puedes creerlo Ryoga, los dejamos solos por un rato y empiezan a...

-Ukyo, creo que no debimos interrumpir..

-Tienes razón, pero me sorprendió, ver a Akane actuando así, hasta me decías que...-

-Cállate Ukyo...- dijo un poco temerosa

-Bueno hasta que hablas..

-Que le dijiste a Ukyo, Akane?

-yo? Nada... olvídalo Ranma...

-Vayámonos U-chan es obvio que necesitan más tiempo solos...

-Tienes razón... vámonos...- Ukyo y Ryoga se despedían de la pareja moviendo sus manos...

-Y bien Akane...

-Que?

-Que fue lo que le dijiste?

-Oye si quieres que todo este bien entre nosotros, debes prometer que no verás de nuevo a esa chica china.- cambiando de tema bruscamente, para no revelar sus secretos.

-No puedo prometer eso.- dijo nervioso

-Que? Dices que tu, seguirás...

-Calma...calma, no es lo que tu piensas, ella aún conserva el hechizo y yo debo quitárselo, ese es mi único motivo...

-Tu debes volver a verla..- dijo muy seria, tratando de aceptar esa situación.

-Tus celos te ciegan, debo recuperar el hechizo, por que no quiero olvidarte..

-Yo no estoy celosa!... olvidarme?.- al parecer aun no comprendía lo grave de las cosas.

Una voz familiar interrumpía su platica.

-Akane y Ranma ya está la cena...

-Gracias Kasumi...

-Después de la cena, subes a mi habitación, para terminar, de hablar.- dijo cuidadosamente al oído de su prometido.

-Eh?, Si.- el sentir la respiración de Akane tan cerca, lo ponía nervioso.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron del Dojo... el chico estaba un poco nervioso, pues Akane lo invito a su habitación, y por lo que pasó en ese momento, debía darse un baño de agua fría. Akane por su parte, se sentía también nerviosa, ella amaba a este chico, pero también tenía miedo, ella no quería hacerlo sufrir por lo que hizo, pero es que acaso ya sufrió suficiente?, se cuestionaba muchas cosas.

* * *

Ya en la cena, todos estaban callados, esperando una señal de reconociliación por parte de Ranma y Akane, pero como es de esperarse, sus padres siempre apresuran las cosas...

-Y bien Ranma, cuando crees que pueda realizarse la boda?-

-Si hija, ya ah paso mucho tiempo, es hora de unir a la familia.-

Ambos jóvenes se atragantaron al escuchar las locuras de sus padres.-

-Bueno creo que no deberían presionar, ya ven como les resultó anteriormente.-

-La tía tiene mucha razón.-

-Y tampoco han dicho si se han reconciliado.-

Las cinco miradas se clavaron en la joven pareja...

* * *

Una chica con una espátula y un joven despistado, caminaban rumbo al restaurante...

-No crees que debimos despedirnos de los Tendo.

-Bueno, yo creo que si, pero ya moría de ganas de estar contigo, a, solas.

-Ryoga, pero que cosas dices.- dijo sonrojada

-Eh, bueno, no, pienses mal, sólo te extraño un poco.

-Ya lo sé, yo también, pero contigo de guía, no llegaremos hoy.

-Que? No es por aquí el camino?

-Para un chico desorientado, una chica como yo.

-Entonces, si estamos lejos.- dijo un poco confundido

-Jaja, vamos, yo te guió.

Ukyo tomó la mano de su novio y lo llevo por el camino indicado, ambos iban jugueteando por el camino, cuando se encontraron con un conocido.

-Que haces a estas horas por aquí Ryu

-Hola, bueno yo decidí ir a entrenar a las montañas un tiempo.

-Enserio?

-Si, espero volver pronto, y es que no soy muy hogareño.

-Quieres que le informemos a la Sra. Nodoka?

-Si, ya no pude ir, pero ya ella esta tranquila, Ranma volvió y parece que todo estará bien.

-Si, eso parece, bueno nos tenemos que ir, te deseamos suerte.

-Gracias Ukyo.

Los chicos partieron al restaurante.. pues deseaban disfrutar de ellos solos..., y cenar tranquilamente.

Por otra parte Ryu, se sentía un poco desplazado, pues la atención de la Sra. Nodoka ya estaba en su hijo, así que para entretenerse, decidió partir a las montañas.

* * *

Continuando con la inquisitiva cena...

-Kasumi esto te quedo delicioso.

-Gracias Akane, pero por que no responden.

-No hicieron ninguna pregunta.

-Ya no se hagan los tontos y respondan.

Aún el Sr. Tendo y Sr. Saotome miraban inquisitiva mente a Ranma, con la idea de presionarlo y suelte alguna palabra.

-Nabiki no nos hacemos tontos.

Ranma, había dejado que su prometida hablará, pues era una forma más de saber lo que pensaba respecto a él y la situación.

-Por favor Akane no te hagas la ingenua.

-Gracias por la cena, pero yo me iré a dar un baño.

-Akane hija, no te vayas sin decir algo.

-Yo también me retiró, tengo que irme.

-Pero hijo, ya puedes quedarte aquí.

-Tu padre tiene razón, debido a lo acontecido, debes estar pendiente de Akane.

-Lo acontecido?.- estaba un poco confundido, que es lo que sabia su madre..

La joven peli azul al escuchar a su tía, decir esto, empalideceo, acaso ella se refería, a el hecho de que Ranma y ella hicieron el amor?...

-tía!.- dijo muy sonrojada

-Lo siento, creo que hable de más..- dijo entre risas.

Ranma no podía estar más confundido, que es lo que pasó entre su madre y Akane.

-Bueno en ese caso, iré a arreglar un lugar donde dormir.

-Si hijo adelante.

Akane al ver que Ranma también se dirigía a las escaleras, corrió y se metió al baño.

-No quisiera borrar de mi cuerpo tus caricias.- dijo suspirando

Empezó a llenar la bañera, mientras se quitaba la ropa, al tocar el agua la sintió agradable para su cuerpo y se metió, sumergiendo su cuerpo por completo, sólo recargo la cabeza en la bañera y cerró los ojos. Recordaba con detalle su primera vez, esa mañana que se entrego por completo a Ranma y de pena se sonrojaba.

Ranma por su parte se encontraba con sus padres en la habitación.

-Todavía no vas a dormir hijo?

-No mama, quiero bañarme.

-Bueno tu padre y yo.

-El ya se durmió

-Que oportuno, sólo quería decirte que si amas a Akane, y estas dispuesto a estar con ella, no la dejes ir, lucha y cuídala mucho.

-No es necesario que lo digas, eso haré, pero gracias por tu apoyo.

Se escucharon unos pasos...

-Creo que ya se desocupado el baño, ves a bañarte hijo.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza y salio, iba muy animado, pues después de bañarse iba a ir a hablar con su prometida, pero al acercarse al baño, se topó con ella y con una pijama nada parecida a la que usaba antes, una blusa blanca de tirantes, que le quedaba un poco corta y dejaba ver si vientre plano y unos shorts, bastante pequeños, dejaban a la vista sus hermosas piernas, y ese cabello húmedo, la hacia ver tan sexy.

-a...Akane.-dijo bastante sonrojado, pues muchos pensamientos invadían su mente.

-Ranma.- dijo un poco sorprendida..

-Lo, Si, siento, yo, voy, a... bañarme.

-Bueno, te veo en mi habitación, no se te olvide.

-Si, no se me olvida.

-Me veo mal?...

-Que? Por que dices eso.

-Bueno, tu cara, tus ojos...

continuara...

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia... Si la terminare... lo prometo.

he estado un poco ocupada y con problemas técnicos, pero estoy de vuelta.

espero que les este gustando, como siempre, espero sus opiniones.


	18. Capítulo 18

**La promesa de amor**...

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi

Capitulo 18. _Amanecer a tu lado_

* * *

capitulo anterior...

Ranma por su parte se encontraba con sus padres en la habitación.

-Todavía no vas a dormir hijo?

-No mama, quiero bañarme.

-Bueno tu padre y yo.

-El ya se durmió

-Que oportuno, sólo quería decirte que si amas a Akane, y estas dispuesto a estar con ella, no la dejes ir, lucha y cuídala mucho.

-No es necesario que lo digas, eso haré, pero gracias por tu apoyo.

Se escucharon unos pasos...

-Creo que ya se desocupado el baño, ves a bañarte hijo.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza y salio, iba muy animado, pues después de bañarse iba a ir a hablar con su prometida, pero al acercarse al baño, se topó con ella y con una pijama nada parecida a la que usaba antes, una blusa blanca de tirantes, que le quedaba un poco corta y dejaba ver si vientre plano y unos shorts, bastante pequeños, dejaban a la vista sus hermosas piernas, y ese cabello húmedo, la hacia ver tan sexy.

-a...Akane.-dijo bastante sonrojado, pues muchos pensamientos invadían su mente.

-Ranma.- dijo un poco sorprendida..

-Lo, Si, siento, yo, voy, a... bañarme.

-Bueno, te veo en mi habitación, no se te olvide.

-Si, no se me olvida.

-Me veo mal?...

-Que? Por que dices eso.

* * *

-Bueno, tu cara, tus ojos, creo que no me veo bien a juzgar por tus expresiones y es que es una noche calurosa, por eso me vestí así..- dijo un poco apenada, nunca se había mostrado de esa manera ante en, aunque ya la conociera desnuda desde esa mañana, seguía siendo una extraña situación para ella.

-Claro que no te ves mal, estas muy linda y mi cara es por que nunca te había visto así vestida.- tal era su sorpresa que le era difícil disimular sus expresiones y ese color carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Cambie mucho cuando te fuiste, pero bueno báñate, yo iré a mi habitación, ahí te espero.-camino lentamente a su lado y después de pasarlo apresuro el paso.

-Definitivamente, si necesito un baño de agua fría..- dijo en voz baja

Corrió al baño, se quitó la ropa con rapidez, su corazón latía a gran velocidad, apenas abrió la llave del agua fría, se comenzó a mojar, rápidamente sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba poco a poco y comenzaba a respirar con más calma.

-Pero que me pasa, nunca pensé que Akane despertaría esos deseos en mi.-

El chico continuaba en el agua fría, pero sabía que tenía que ir a ver a su prometida, así que salió del bañera y se vistió, con un poco de nervios fue caminando a la habitación de Akane, se quedó parado en silencio por un rato, tomó aire y abrió la puerta.

-Pero que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta.-dijo un poco molesta, el aveces tenia la costumbre de entrar así.

-Eh? Bueno es que no quería despertar a los demás.- rápidamente pensó en una respuesta que pudiera justificarlo.

Todo era un poco parecido como aquella última vez que entró, donde le confesó que la quería pero que debía ir por su cura.

Akane sentada en la orilla de su cama, tan linda y sexy, Ranma no se decidía a sentarse junto a ella, así que sólo se quedó parado frente a ella. La peli azul por su parte, estaba con un poco de miedo, pues esta situación le recordaba como el la había dejado.

Pero tomó valor, alzó la mirada y se quedó observando detenidamente a su prometido. El nervioso, sintió la mirada de Akane, pero su cara que era tan hermosa, los distraía mas de la cuenta.

-Bueno Ranma, dices que debes volver a ver a esa chica ¿no?

-Si, pero no por lo que tu te imaginas..- ambos jóvenes sontenian la mirada hacia el otro.

-Ya veo, ya me explicaste todo, así que, creo que debo darte el beneficio de la duda.-

-Entonces tu y yo?, podemos, estar juntos.- dijo al nervioso

-Eso es un poco mas complicado, por que hasta que resuelvas ese asunto con la China, yo no puedo...

-Pero por que?, Ya te dije, que sólo te quiero a ti.

-Pero no entiendes que me duele que debas verla, yo ya no quiero sufrir.

La chica, bajo la mirada, pues unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, Ranma al darse cuenta, se agachó para quedar a la altura de ella, tomó sus manos y...

-Sabes, yo no era muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos, pero creo que he mejorado un poco, y pido que me perdones, por todas las veces que te hice sentir mal Y ahora lo que hago no es intencional, pero tienes razón, debo solucionar ese asunto, aunque debes saber, que mi corazón, te pertenece.

-Ranma...- dijo suspirando, alzó su mirada y quedó de frente a su prometido, esas palabras la hicieron sentirse segura, quizá ella podría confiar en el.

-Bueno, ahora, si no se, que decir, tu eres, la que, debe...

Akane sintió un enorme deseó de besarlo y calló sus labios con un tierno e inocente beso, el cual Ranma correspondió, al separarse se quedaron frente a frente mirándose unos segundos.

-Dormirás conmigo?.- dijo con la las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Que? Pero...-dijo algo nervioso, el dormir con Akane era algo que venia deseando últimamente.

-No pienses mal, sólo quiero dormir a tu lado y encontrarte a mi lado en la mañana.

-Esta bien.- dijo un poco sonrojado

Los jóvenes algo torpes, se recostaron en la cama, al principio por nervios no encontraron la posición adecuada, o más cómoda, pero después de unos minutos, Ranma abrazo a Akane, Ella recostó su cara sobre el pecho de su amado, donde escuchaba los acelerados latidos, como si fueran una canción para ella, sonrió y quedó dormida. Ranma sentía el cuerpo tibio de su amada, y sus cabellos le quedaban en la cara, aunque le molestaba, el olor de ellos le hacían sentirse bien Y respirando el olor tan suave y dulce de los cabellos azules, quedó dormido.

* * *

Este fue el día más largo para ellos, conocieron sus cuerpos íntimamente, disfrutaron y cumplieron ese deseo latente que tenían de amarse completamente, por otra parte la lamentable pérdida que sufrieron los jóvenes esposos, que fortaleció su relación, pero a un alto precio, aunque la bisabuela colagne tiene en mente algo macabro.

Y los novios en el restaurante, se basaban y entregaban al amor, para ellos el día aparte de largo, había sido un poco estresante, pues se distanciaron un poco, pero la noche les brindó una recompensa.

Por otra parte nuestro solitario Ryu, estaba llegando a las montañas, pero le pareció ver a unos extraños, sintió un poco de curiosidad, y con mucho cuidado se acercó, vio a una joven muy bonita hablando con un chico que se veía que practicaba Artes marciales y no era malo, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue que discutían,y escucho pronunciar en los labios de la chica el nombre de Ranma...

-Yo se que el me va a aceptar.

-Ya mejor olvida a esa chico, es más, no se por que te apoye en esto.

-Por que quieres probar tu fuerza, pero Ranma te ganaría fácilmente.

-A ti te ganaría esa amazona.

-De ella ni hables, ya le gane yo y le quite lo que más quería, así no se atreverá a meterse conmigo.

-Así? Esa pequeña amazona es mucho más fuerte que tu, no tenías oportunidad con ella, créeme, luché contra ella.

-Tu que sabes...

-Por que te he visto pelear, te falta más práctica Mizuki, pero Haber cuéntame como según tu le ganaste.

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-Vez, no creo que hayas ganado.

-yo le di un gran golpe en el vientre!.

-Al vientre? Por que ahí?

-Por que ella, estaba, embarazada, pero ya no creo que lo esté más.

-Que tu que? Pero que carajos hiciste?

-Que tu no venías con intención de hacerle daño Xiang?

-Si, pero no a un inocente, yo de haber sabido... quizá, no, le hubiese atacó, pero si a su esposo.

-Si tu eres un vil tramposo.

-Pero si metes a seres indefensos e inocentes, estas mal hermana.

-Yo haré cualquier cosa, con tal de tener a Ranma a mi lado, Así tenga que deshacerme de su estúpida prometida.

-La hermosa Akane.

-Tu cállate...

-Le robaste la foto a tu chico, yo la vi, y puedo entender por que regreso con ella.

-Que te calles idiota.

-No digas malas palabras, yo solo te digo la verdad.

-Ella en hermosura no es rival para mi.

-Siempre te sobre valoras, pero yo ahora sólo te brindarle apoyo moral, lo que le hiciste a la amazona fue mucho..

-Como si deberás fueras honesto...

Ryu escuchaba horrorizado la conversación, habían atacado a una mujer embarazada, y hablaban de Ranma y Akane, como si fuesen objetos que se pudieran disponer de ellos o eliminarlos, el se sentía muy seguro de poder pelear con ellos, pero en un momento de lucidez decidió esperar, quizá guarden un secreto o algo más que puede ser de utilidad en su contra, así que se alejó un poco del lugar y hizo su campamento.

-Esa chica es muy bonita, pero ese tipo tiene razón, no sólo lo físico cuenta, Akane siempre ha tenido algo que enamora a los hombres.- dijo muy serio, pues no había mas que verdad en sus palabras.

Mientras se disponía a dormir, pensaba en lo que diferenciaba a Akane y esa otra chica...

* * *

Al día siguiente... el destino empezaría a jugar...

-Kasumi, has visto a Ranma?

-No tía, yo creía que estaba en su habitación.

-No pasó la noche ahí, ayer salió a bañarse y no regresó.

-Tía, usted cree que se haya ido?

-No lo sé, ayúdame a buscarlo.

-Claro.

-Y ahora por que tanto alboroto?

-Nabiki has visto a Ranma?

-No Kasumi, debe estar con el tío Genma entrenando o yo que se.

-No, mi marido, sigue dormido, pues aún no ha olido el desayuno.

-Y por que no le preguntan a Akane?

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y cayeron en cuenta que esa podía ser una posibilidad, pero como entrar a la habitación, quizá ellos hicieron cositas indebidas (xD) o quizá Akane tome a mal esa acción y termine molesta con Ranma.

-Creo que debemos esperar que Akane baje.

-Si tía, es lo más conveniente.

-Que? Si quieren yo voy a despertarla.

-No Nabiki!.- gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo

-Pero que les pasa? No querían saber de Ranma.

-Si, pero el se puede cuidar sólo, y quizá Akane sabe donde esta, pero aún es muy temprano para despertarla.

-Aunque estemos de vacaciones, nos levantamos temprano, creo que ella no se molestaría, a demás querría saber de Ranma, si es que volvió a huir.

-Esperemos hermana, por favor.

-Bueno, si lo pides así.

Nabiki sospechaba que ellas ocultaban algo, pero aunque la curiosidad la motivara, debía moverse con cuidado, decidió aún en contra de su tía y hermana, ir a ver a Akane.

* * *

En la habitación de Akane.

Ambos jóvenes estaban abrazados y dormían profundamente, se podía apreciar como en sus rostros se pintaba una sonrisa de felicidad, pues estaban juntos, aunque aún no estaba definido claramente cual sería su destino, los momentos como estos, son los que más se deben atesorar como joyas de gran valor, por que es de estos recuerdos por los cuales vivimos ligeros y eternos momentos de verdadera felicidad y amor, aún sin importar cuán fuerte nos golpee la amargura.

La peli azul comenzaba a despertase, estirando un poco sus brazos, se topó con la cara de su prometido, inmediatamente sonrió, pues había despertado y el no se había ido, e intento algo que siempre quiso hacer, se acercó lentamente a la cara de Ranma, y justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros de rozar sus labios, el despertó y observó esos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

-Akane...- dijo un poco sorprendido de la cercanía de sus rostros.

-Lo siento, yo.- dijo muy nerviosa, no encontraba las palabras exactas para describir sus acciones.

Ranma no soporto romper ese momento, y sin más, con su mano, tomó la nuca de su chica y la acercó a sus labios. Akane se sonrojo un poco, pero comenzó a besarlo, las cosas estaban subiendo un poco de nivel, pues con sus manos, empezaban a darse caricias.

* * *

Nabiki con paso firme, estaba dispuesta a saber que escondían, y por que no querían despertar a Akane. Aprovechó él momento en que ellas empezaron a hacer el desayuno y salió de la cocina, primero se aseguró que nadie la viera, subió por las escaleras, camino por el pasillo, y estando frente a la puerta de Akane...

-Que haces hija?

-Pues vine a ver a mi hermanita.

-Aún es muy temprano, por que no la dejas dormir un poco más.

-Papa, lo que pasa, es que quiero saber como esta, que tal, sí ya decidió casarse con Ranma.

-Oh Nabiki, tienes razón, yo también quiero entrar.

-Pero Papa, tu aveces haces que salgan mal las cosas.

-Pero Nabiki hija.- dijo entre sollozos, las palabras de su hija lastimaban su corazón.

-Bueno, ya entremos juntos.

automáticamente los terribles sollozos del Sr. Tendo se calmaron y agarró la manija de la puerta y abrió...

* * *

Mientras tanto en el restaurante de Shampoo...

-Como te sientes mi amor?

-Yo sentir mejor.

-Creo que debemos buscar a esa chica.

-Yo querer venganza, pero corazón llenarse de odio.

-Entonces que es lo que deseas.

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.

Espero les guste esta actualización.

Besos y saludos.


	19. Capitulo 19 La propuesta

**La promesa de amor**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi

Capitulo 19. _La propuesta_

* * *

 _En el capitulo anterior..._

Mientras tanto en el Nekohanten..

-Como te sientes mi amor?

-Yo sentir mejor.

-Creo que debemos buscar a esa chica.

-Yo querer venganza, pero corazón llenarse de odio.

-Entonces que es lo que deseas?.

* * *

 _Continuación..._

-Deber decidir que hacer.

-Yo haré lo que desees.

-Yo querer vivir feliz con Mousse.

-No quieres venganza?

-Yo aprender, y ahora hacer cosas bien.- en su mente no tenia muy claras las cosas, ella tenia mucho dolor, pero nada de lo que hiciese le regresaría su mas preciado tesoro. _¿Que hacer para sentir mejor? aun no conocer respuesta._

-Bueno mi Shampoo, yo ya soy feliz contigo, sólo necesito de ti, y ya el tiempo dirá cuando seremos padres.

-Por eso yo amar Mousse.-

El joven al oír estas palabras que siempre deseo escuchar, no resistió las ganas y beso los labios de su esposa, mientras con sus brazos la envolvía.

* * *

En el restaurante de Ukyo...

-Ryoga, donde estas?.-

-Por aquí, Ukyo.-

La joven de la espátula bajo de su habitación, con un poco de nervios, pues esa misma noche, dio un paso muy importante, se entregó completamente a su amor, durmieron juntos por primera vez, ella al principio se asustó un poco por que cuando despertó y no lo encontró, pero respiro de alivio al escucharlo en la parte de abajo.

-Por que no me despertaste?.-

-Mira, quería sorprenderte, pues creo que, ya oficialmente, estamos...comprometidos.-

-Ryoga.-dijo muy sorprendida.

Ante los ojos de la enamorada, había una linda decoración, y un puesto para ellos dos, para desayunar, estos detalles enamoraban mas a la chica, Ryoga tomó su mano y la guió hacia el lugar, la ayudó a sentarse y quedaron de frente.

-Bueno, no soy un gran cocinero como tu, pero esto, lo hice, con mucho... amor.-

-Lo sé, gracias mi amor.- cada detalle parecía estar colocado con el máximo cuidado y amor.

-U, Ukyo, tu, me.-

Al notar el nerviosismo de su prometido, lo tomó por las manos y...

-Te amo Ryoga.-

-Yo, yo, también te amo Ukyo y quiero casarme contigo.-

-Yo también lo deseo-

Y en una linda escena romántica ambos chicos se besaron tiernamente.

* * *

En las montañas...

-Xiang, donde estas?.-

Mizuki busco por su pequeño campamento pero no encontró a su hermano, en cambio vio una pequeña carta.

-Pero que? Acaso tu?...eres un traidor.

 _Mizuki: creo que este es el adiós, no puedo quedarme a ver como te destruyes, esa chica linda y tierna, ya no existe, mi hermana dejó de existir, no tengo motivo por el cual quedarme, decidí apoyarte pero nunca pensé que irías ten lejos, perdiste la razón, y por más que yo te ame, no puedo apoyar tus acciones, lo intente, pero sabes que nuestra madre nunca apoyaría semejante atrocidad. Espero volverte a ver y encontrar a mi hermana._

 ** _Xiang_**

Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, el, era su hermano gemelo, el único que la apoyaba incondicionalmente y se había ido.

-Eres un idiota, no te perdonare.- dijo entre dientes en un inútil intento de odiar a una parte de ella.

-Yo se que... sólo te dije que espantaríamos a esa chica, pero no se que me paso.- tratando de justificar sus acciones, no encontraba nada.

Quizá sacar de su mente los recuerdos de su hermano sea lo mejor, por un momento paso por su cabeza, utilizar la piedra en ella, pero primero debía enamorar a Ranma y después ellos serían felices, esa era la lógica de una chica perturbada por su pasado y obsesionada por su futuro.

* * *

En la habitación de Akane...

-Creo que no es buena idea.- separándose de Ranma.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir incomoda.- se aparto de su chica, pero de manera delicada.

En ese preciso instante notaron como la puerta se abría, Ranma en un intento de salvar la situación, dio un gran salto y se ocultó bajo la cama, deseando no ser visto.

-Akane que bueno que ya estás despierta.-

-Nabiki, Papa, que hacen aquí?- tapándose con las sabanas la poca ropa que traía pues.

-Bueno hermana, pues Ranma no aparece y la tía está preocupada.- mirando detenidamente a Akane como se tapaba con rapidez, y como en sus mejillas un color carmesí aparecía.

-Y por que vienes a buscarlo aquí?.- estaba totalmente ruborizada.

-Yo no vine a buscar lo aquí, pero veo que no te sorprende la noticia.- analizando cada movimiento y respuesta de su hermana.

-Hija, acaso tu sabes donde esta?.-

-Ahm... yo, no lo sé, quizá fue a ver a Ryu.- mintió, los nervios podían traicionarla.

-Estas nerviosa hermanita, no estará escondido por aquí.- dijo en un todo demasiado insinuador.

-Como se te ocurre Nabiki.

-Hija ya dinos, ustedes van a retomar el compromiso?

-Papa, creo que deben salir ya de aquí.

-Por favor responde hija, yo me estoy haciendo viejo y necesito que tu que protejas el futuro de la familia.

-Papa! Si me caso con el, no será sólo por proteger el futuro de la familia, será por que así lo decidió mi corazón, y por que lo ame y no pueda vivir ya sin el y recuerdo que dijiste que antes de casarnos, deberíamos resolver nuestros problemas y él, aún le queda uno pendiente.

Los tres estaban sorprendidos por la repuesta de Akane, ella no había negado como anteriormente esa posibilidad, quizá estaba más cerca de lo esperado, ese gran día.

 _Akane no negó la posibilidad de casarse conmigo._

-Hija me haces muy feliz.

-Vaya hermanita, creo que ahora si habrá boda.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, entre risas.

Akane soltó un suspiro y recordó que su prometido estaba bajo su cama.

-Akane.- en un tono muy calmado, llamo a su prometida.

-Ranma..- dando un brinco, pues deseaba que de verdad el no la hubiese escuchado confesando todavía.

El chico de la trenza había salido de su escondite, y se colocó al lado de su prometida.

-Lo que dije, no quiere decir...-

-Ya se lo que quisiste decir, y debo decirte que me esforzare más y regresare sin ningún problema. Y espero que entonces, des una respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Que pregunta?.-

El chico con mucha pena, y un poco rojo, volteó hacia su chica y le tomó la mano, Akane sentía el palpitar de su corazón a mil por hora.

-Quisiera saber, si tu, te casarías conmigo?.-

-Ranma...-

-No me respondas ahora, yo regresare lo más pronto posible.-

El chico de la trenza se levantó, beso la mano de su chica, y tomó su barbilla, para alzarla.

-Regresare pronto.-

Y por último le beso los labios con infinita ternura.

-yo te esperaré.-

Y el joven artista Marcial, salió de la habitación, con mucha determinación bajo las escaleras, quizá en algún momento se cruzó con su familia, pero estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que salió sin decir nada, dirigiéndose al restaurante de la bisabuela, pues le prometió llevarla a la búsqueda de Mizuki.

Akane en su habitación estaba con muchas ganas de llorar, pero un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y heló su corazón.

-Ranma!-

Salió inmediatamente y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

-Donde esta Ranma?.- el tono de su voz era de desesperación.

-Pues salió, le hablamos, pero no nos hizo caso y se fue.

-El, el, puede estar en peligro.

-Akane de que hablas...

De repente sintió un mareo y se desmayó.

-Akane hija.- Su padre alcanzó a sujetarla, y los demás se juntaron al rededor.

-Desde ayer que no come, seguro fue eso.-

-Eso espero tía, por que, ella siempre ha sido fuerte.-

-No te preocupes Kasumi.-

-Creo que debemos llevarla a su habitación.-

-Si Nabiki.-

El señor Tendo subió con su hija en brazos y la recostó en la cama, la arropo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Señora Nodoka, que le pasa a mi hija.-

-Tranquilo señor Tendo, debemos hablarle a Dr. Tofu.-

-Kasumi! Háblale a tu futuro marido.-

-si Papa, no te preocupes.-

La mayor de las Tendo salió de la habitación y fue al teléfono, marco el número y espero...

- _Bueno? consultorio del Dr. Tofu._

-Buenas días señorita, Me podría comunicar con el Dr.

- _El esta ocupado, quien habla? Señorita Kasumi?_

-Si soy yo, Me urge comunicarme con el, mi hermana se desmayó.

- _No se preocupe, enseguida le aviso y me encargó que vaya a su casa._

-Gracias. Colgó y teléfono y fue a avisar a su padre y tíos que no tardaba en llegar su prometido.

* * *

Mientras tanto...

Ranma llegó al restaurante de Shampoo, no quiso ser muy obvio y primero saludo a sus amigos.

-Hola Shampoo, como te sientes?.-

-Yo sentir mejor.-

-Si Ranma, mi esposa ya está mucho mejor y de buen ánimo.-

-Me alegra escuchar eso.-

-Sí, yo entender cosas y superar.-

-La bisabuela, regresa en un rato, la estas esperando verdad.-

-Bueno ella me dijo que la buscará.-

-Por que buscar bisabuela?

-Bueno, ella me ayudará a encontrar a Mizuki.

Shampoo al escuchar su nombre, dejó caer los platos de comida que traía en las manos, quizá en su corazón aún no estaba resultó el problema que le causó ella, la pérdida tan lamentable que representa ese nombre.

-Shampoo mi amor, estas bien?.-

-Yo no querer escuchar nombre de chica nueva.-

-Ranma, si nos disculpas, la llevaré a descansar.-

-Si, y discúlpame, soy un tonto.-

-tu cuidarte, ella sólo venir a destruir felicidad.-

Las palabras de Shampoo le propiciaron tremenda descarga eléctrica en su corazón, pues para el su felicidad es Akane, y debía protegerla ante todo, aún si perdía la vida en ello, las cosas debían ser como antes, quería ver a una Akane feliz, aunque el no estuviera físicamente presente para ver la sonrisa en sus hermosos labios, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Que bueno que estas aquí ex yerno.-

-Abuela, vine, por que es momento de buscarla.-

-Lo se, incluso tienes suerte.-

-A que se refiere con eso.-

-Tú amigo Ryu la encontró, mando un mensaje con un paloma, y la encontré por casualidad.-

-Ryu la encontró? Donde esta?-

-Tranquilo, viste como está Shampoo, aunque la veas bien, aveces en las noches, llora, y aunque tiene un esposo ejemplar, aún tiene una situación inconclusa.

-Que piensa hacer?-

-Yo sólo deseo que ella pague, esta en las montañas, a donde van a entrenar y al parecer su hermano la dejó sola.-

-Pues vamos.

Ambos salieron del restaurante...

* * *

Regresando a la casa Tendo...

-Doctor Tofu, como esta mi niña?-

-Al parecer sólo es falta de alimentación.-

-Pero mi hermana siempre ha sido fuerte.-

-Lo sé Nabiki, pero esta vez, siento que hay algo más, quisiera trasladarla a mi clínica y hacerle unos estudios.-

-Entonces es grave?-

-No te preocupes Kasumi, no es nada grave, pero es mejor estar seguros, no crees?- aun se ponía nervioso ante la presencia de su prometida, pero poco a poco empezó a controlar sus actitudes raras.

-Si- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.-

-Gracias doctor, haremos todo lo que diga.-

-Bueno señor Tendo, empiece por ayudarme a transportarla.-

Con una pequeña ambulancia, transportaron a la menor de las Tendo que seguía sin recuperar la conciencia. Al llegar a la clínica le dieron una habitación y la recostaron. Debían esperar a que recuperará la conciencia y explicarle su situación.

Pasó ese día, y al día siguiente al despertar observó a sus amiga Ukyo con Ryoga.

-Akane, semejante susto que nos diste.-

-Ukyo, donde estoy?-

-En la clínica del Dr. Tofu.-

\- Y que hago aquí?-

-Bueno, te desmayaste, yo quise mandar a buscar a Ranma, pero Ryoga se puede perder y dejarlo a cargo del restaurante es algo riesgoso.-

-No es necesario Ukyo, el esta arreglando un problema.-

-Un problema eh. Bueno, igual esperemos que te hagan análisis y después vemos eso.-

-Sí es tan necesario, esta bien.-

Ryoga que había permanecido en silencio, se asombró de la calma de Akane, pues aunque Ranma no estaba con ella, había decidido confiar en el y era mas que obvio que ese problema es Mizuki, no podía ir a buscarlo, no sabía donde estaba.

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.

Espero sus opiniones :D

actualizare pronto, ya que estoy escribiendo el final (sera el cap. 22 eso creo) y deseo terminarla por que a mi mente ya viene otra idea de una nueva historia jaja.

Saludos y Besos.


	20. Capitulo 20 Te encontrare

**La promesa de amor**...

Hola a todos, he decidió subir todos varios capítulos, bueno 2, el 22 todavía lo estoy escribiendo y va a estar largo. Espero les guste como le estoy dando final. Quisiera ya poder escribir otra historia, un poco diferente, pero igual de Ranma, también en mis planes quisiera un One-Shot de una pareja que me gusta mucho, del anime de Fairy Tail, no se si a ustedes les guste, pero yo amo GaLe (GajeelXLevy) y como dato curioso, yo apoyo el NaLi jiji.

Hoy me dio por escribir lo que pienso antes del capitulo. Saludos y Gracias por leerme :*

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capitulo. 20. ** _Te encontrare_**

* * *

Una poco mas de semana después, la joven peli azul seguía en el hospital, al parecer se encontraba bastante débil y continuaba con mareos y vómitos, al principio se rehusaba a que le hicieran análisis, pero después de una larga platica con el Dr. Tofu, habían acordado que este día se harían eso dichosos análisis.

-Akane hace días que no sabemos de Ranma.- miraba hacia la ventana, deseando que su hijo se encontrara bien.

-Lo sé tía, empiezo a preocuparme.- la tomo de la mano, en señal de apoyo.

-No sabes a donde fue?.-

-El lugar exacto no, sólo se que fue a buscar a esa chica y así asegurarse que no olvidaría a nadie de nuevo.-

-Mi hijo debió esperar que cuando menos su padre lo acompañará.-

Por otra parte...

-Debo llegar...- agotado de tanto caminar.

Entro a la clínica del Dr. Tofu Un joven, un poco lastimado y con mucha desesperación.

-Que te paso muchacho?.-

-Necesito ver a Akane.-

-Ella, esta en la habitación 21.-

-Gracias.-

El joven camino torpemente, y encontró la habitación e hizo una entrada bastante dramática.

-Akane!.- grito con desesperación.

-Ryu que te paso?.-

-Hijo, que te ha pasado, deben atenderte.-

-No se preocupe, yo estoy bien y en poco tiempo me recuperare- desvió la mirada hacia la peli azul-pero Akane yo me encontré con Ranma y la abuela de Shampoo para decirles donde se encontraba la chica de China, pero.- se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire.

-Tranquilo, recupera el aliento.-

-En un parte del viaje, el desapareció, la abuela y yo lo buscamos, pero me separe de ella y me encontré al hermano de esa chica, me tomó por sorpresa, dijo saber que los espiaba.

Ambas seguían la historia del joven, realmente sorprendidas...

-Y... dijeron que hice exactamente lo que tenían planead, peleamos, pero sabía que yo debía informar de la situación y vine hacia acá..-

-Debemos decirle a los demás.-

-Si mi señora, debemos buscarlos.-

-Ranma...yo, yo, lo dejé ir.-

-Akane tranquila, lo encontraremos, el es un hombre muy fuerte, jamás se daría por vencido y si te prometió volver el lo hará, confía.-

Akane escucho un poco lo que le dijo su tía, pero ella debía hacer algo...

-Vamos Ryu debes descansar, Akane ahora vuelvo, también les avisaré a los demás.

-Esta bien.- _Esto no puede estar pasando, el, no le puede pasar nada, yo debo hacer algo_.

-Buenos días Akane, creo que ya esperamos tiempo suficiente para saber si, estas embarazada.- una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Eso no puede ser Dr. Tofu. No tiene mucho tiempo de eso, sólo quiero que me de el alta.-

-Si, es poco tiempo, pero como podríamos explicar tus desmayos, si ya te checamos, y siguen las molestias.-

-A lo mejor es esta preocupación, usted debe saber que es imposible, que los síntomas se manifiesten tan pronto.-

-Bueno después de eso, ya veremos tú alta, por lo mientras, dame tu brazo.-

-Está bien Dr. Tofu.-

El doctor tomó una muestra de la sangre de Akane, tenía que hacer análisis de todo tipo, y su novia Kasumi, le informó de la situación que pasó entre Ranma y Akane, no debía dejar pasar nada.

-Bueno Akane, nos vemos al rato.-

-Si.- no podía esperar mas.

Apenas salió el Dr. Se bajo de la cama, cogió sus cosas y se vistió, debía ser rápida, se sentía un poco débil por haber pasado un poco más de una semana en cama y aparte no entrenaba hace un tiempo, pero eso no fue impedimento para que ella fuera en busca de su prometido. Salió por una ventana, como hace mucho tiempo lo hizo Ranma, le fue difícil, pero lo logró.

Ryu que estaba en la habitación continúa a esa, le pareció escuchar ruidos y observó como Akane salía por la ventana.

-Pero que le pasa a esa mujer, esta loca.- no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Aún lastimado, tomó el mismo camino que ella, y salió tras Akane, aunque en su estado era algo difícil seguir el paso.

* * *

En el restaurante de Ukyo...

-Vamos Ryoga, debemos ir a ver como sigue Akane.-

-Si lo se, pero siento algo raro.-

-¿Que? ¿Como un mal presentimiento?.-

-Quizá, hay que apurarnos.-

-Si, tienes razón.-

Los chicos salieron a prisa rumbo a la clínica.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Nekohanten.

-Vamos mi amor, sería bueno ir a ver a Akane.

-Yo no estar segura, abuela no decir para que ir con Ranma, yo estar preocupada.-

-Lo se, pero sabes que tu abuela se puede cuidar sola y que mejor que este con Ranma.-

-Yo tener mal presentimiento.-

-Vamos a preguntar a la clínica si saben algo de Ranma, sabes que estando Akane ahí, cualquier información llegará.

-Bueno, ir, pero sólo por abuela.-

Tomó la mano de su esposa y fueron rumbo a la clínica.

* * *

Akane seguía caminando hacia las montañas, en sus pensamientos sólo estaba Ranma, y el hecho de haber cometido un error al no perdonarle cuando lo tenía presente. Un poco débil y con el paso lento, Tras de ella estaba Ryu, quien sorprendido por la determinación de esa chica, quien hace unos instantes se encontraba internada, aunque el estaba más débil de lo normal, tenía un objetivo, defender a Akane, pero por alguna extraña razón, la perdió de vista.

-¿Que? donde carajos se metió esa terca.

Pero debía tomar una decisión, un camino...

Akane guiada por la desesperación, caminaba más deprisa y por algún extraño motivo las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, - _esta sensación, tengo un mal presentimiento-_ con sus manos tocaba su pecho, el corazón le latía muy agitado, una extraña descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo. Caminando le pareció ver la camisa China de su prometido, algo rasgada.

-Que pasó aquí, donde estas Ranma.-Recogió la prenda y la apretó hacia su pecho..

-Soy una tonta, nunca debía aceptar que volvieras a apartarte de mi lado.- se reprochaba continuamente.

Repentinamente los arbustos empezaron a moverse...

-Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí.-

-¿Donde esta Ranma?.-

-Lejos de ti obviamente.-

-¿Que le hiciste?.-

-Sólo lo persuadí, el debe estar a mi lado si sabe lo que le conviene.-

-El no te ama.-

-callate!.- Al momento de gritarle, le lanzó una patada, que dio en su estómago..

-Aunque me pegues, aunque me mates, tu sabes que el me ama a mi.- un poco adolorida por el golpe.

-Tal vez considere matarte y ya te dije que te callaras.- lanzó otra patada pero esta ahora impacto en la espalda, la peli azul calló al suelo inmediatamente.

-tu, tu... lo sabes... dime donde esta.- con mucho coraje apretaba la tierra bajo sus manos.

-Que terca eres, ya sabes el no esta aquí.-

-Que le hiciste.-

-Yo no hice nada estúpida.- con Akane en el suelo, aprovechó esa oportunidad, y alzó la pierna a una altura razonable para después dejarla caer, propiciando mucho daño, pues de la boca de Akane salía unas gotas de sangre.

-Nunca pensé que sería tan fácil deshacerme de ti.

-Dime donde esta.-

-Pero que terca eres-.

-Las más terca del mundo, esa soy yo.-

-Estúpida.- volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento.

 _No me debo dar por vencida antes de luchar y conseguir lo que estoy buscando, debo encontrarlo, y si debo pelear... aunque este débil lo_ _haré_ -al sentir cerca la patada de la chica, se movió y logró esquivarlo.

-Vaya, vas a a poner resistencia y harás más entretenido esta situación.-

-No me daré por vencida, debo saber donde esta Ranma.- mientras decía estas palabras, se incorporaba lentamente y se ponía en posición de batalla, aún sabiendo de su desventaja.

-Realmente eres terca, pero aún así, acabaré contigo y Ranma será sólo mío.-

-Ya te dije, aunque me mates, y Ranma quede sólo, el nunca te Amara a ti, eso podría jurarlo.-

-Eso ya lo veremos.-

Mizuki estaba preocupada, por que había logrado poner inconsciente a Ranma y lo tenía atado cerca de ese lugar, por eso mismo debía acabar con Akane inmediatamente.

Lanzaba un intenso ataque de puños y patadas, algunos lograba esquivarlos la peli azul, otras le hacían daño, se estaba quedando sin aliento, ya que el plan de Akane era esquivar y después encontrar una apertura y atacar, pero esta chica de China, era muy persistente y no dejaba de atacar. _Como averiguare donde esta Ranma, si no logró vencer a esta tipa, hace mucho que no entrenó y aparte estaba en cama más de una semana._

-Acaso no piensas atacar.-

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la clínica..

La señora Nodoka se había quedado encargada de Akane, pues se turnaban y este día ella era la responsable, después de avisar por teléfono la repentina llegada de Ryu con información poco clara de Ranma, decidió volverlo a interrogar a Ryu , así que entró a la habitación, pero no había nadie, eso le pareció muy raro, pues ahí lo dejó, luego recordó que quizá podía estar con Akane. Así que salió, Cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación contigua, pero mayor fue su sorpresa, no había nadie.

-Akane!... donde estas?.- grito desesperada.

Reviso el baño y cada rincón, sin encontrarla, esto ya era preocupante, salir en sus condiciones implicaba mucho, y luego Ryu tampoco estaba, esto no era nada bueno. Con que cara miraría a los ojos al señor Tendo, si le acababa de marcar a la casa diciendo que Akane estaba bien.

-Ahora que es lo que voy a hacer.- Pero para su fortuna, los chicos acaban de llegar, (Ukyo, Ryoga, Mousse y Shampoo)

-Hola señora Nodoka.-

-Venimos a ver a Akane.- dijo la oji azul con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo sólo venir a preguntar por abuela.- mirando con indiferencia.

-Shampoo, no seas así.-

-Me alegro que hayan venido, acaba de pasar algo malo.-

-Que fue lo que pasó?.- su rostro cambia por completo y denotaba preocupación.

-Ryoga, pues verás que hoy muy temprano llegó Ryu a la clínica con información un poco confusa sobre Ranma y la abuela de Shampoo, dijo haberse separado de ellos y no encontrarlos.

-Abuela estar desaparecida?

-No lo sé Shampoo, todo es muy confuso, pero eso creo que hasta el momento no es lo peor.

-Hay algo más?.-

-si Ukyo, Akane con la noticia, se escapó de la clínica y Ryu creo que fue con ella.

-Chica violenta ser impulsiva.-

-Debemos ir a buscarla, ella no esta bien de salud.-

-Si Ryoga, yo voy contigo.-

-Yo también.-

-Yo ir, sólo por abuela.-

-Chicos, creo que al menos unos de ustedes debe quedarse, quizá se necesite algo aquí, no sabemos si volverán o yo que se.

-Shampoo mi amor, yo creo que tu debes quedarte,no quiero que te cruces con esa mujer.

-Yo, yo, interesar más abuela, que chica China.

-Es por tu bien, sabes que yo buscaré a tu abuela, pues también es mi familia.

-Mousse por esta vez yo hacer caso, pero deber regresar con abuela, si no, no volver..- escéptica por la situación, pues ella no era de esas mujeres que cedía ante los hombres, pero también estaba confundida.

-Lo prometo..-

-Bueno Ukyo, me gustaría que tu también te quedarás.

-Ni lo sueñes, ellos son mis amigos y debo ayudar a en encontrarlos, ellos harían lo mismo por nosotros.

-Disculpa, tienes mucha razón.

Así que los tres jóvenes partieron rumbo a las montañas, sabían que ahí había ido Ryu recientemente...

Las cosas se estaban complicando más de lo previsto para todos, la señora Nodoka, estaba marcando nuevamente por teléfono para informar sobre la desaparición de Akane. Mientras Shampoo hablada con el Dr. Tofu sobre lo acontecido Y en las montañas para colmo Akane tuvo que encontrarse con Mizuki.

* * *

No se si salio bien la tipo pelea, me es mas fácil escribir otras cosas que eso, espero sus comentarios :D

Gracias por seguir leyendo, en unos momento edito el otro y lo subo, para ya terminar tranquilamente el cap 22 y subirlo lo mas pronto posible. creo que haré un epilogo, pues si no el cap 22 sera muy pero muy largo jaja xD

Nos estamos leyendo :D

Besos.


	21. Capitulo 21 La perdida

**La promesa de amor**...

Holi :D

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa **Rumiko Takahashi.**

Capitulo 21. **_La perdida._**

* * *

Al terminar de informar a los demás, la Sr. Nodoka aprovechó para hablar con la amazona.

-Como sigues Shampoo?.-

-Estar mejor, pero estar preocupada por abuela.-

-Ella es fuerte, yo estoy segura que esta bien.-

-Si.-contesto fríamente, su mente estaba revuelta.-

-Estas segura que no quieres ver a esa chica?.-

-Yo no saber que sentir sobre ella.-

-La odias? Yo sabía que en tu tribu, si alguien los derrota, dan el beso de la muerte y siguen esa persona, hasta cumplir, Bueno eso hiciste con Ranma.-

-Ella no derrotar me, ella jugar sucio y yo no tener oportunidad de dar beso de la muerte, pero si tener deseo de matar, aunque abuela hablar y decir que no llenar de odio mi corazón, lo de Ranma ser diferente.

-Tu abuela tiene razón, pero yo creo que debes enfrentar esa situación, para poder superarla.

-Yo, yo querer ver a chica, pero tener miedo de mi reacción.-

-Yo se que harás lo correcto y si así lo deseas, puede irte, yo me hago cargo de manejar a los Tendo.-

No hizo falta decir más, la amazona salió a toda velocidad rumbo a las montañas, aunque su abuela tuviera razón, ella debía enfrentar su problema y resolver sus conflictos internos...

La Sr. Nodoka se quedó sorprendida por la velocidad de la amazona...

-Sr. Nodoka, debemos encontrar a Akane pronto, ella no esta bien, esos mareos y desmayos, pueden ser algo de importancia.

-Dr. Tofu ya tiene los resultados?.-

-Aún no, la verdad que mande hacer de todo, así que tardará un poco.-

-Akane fue muy impulsiva al irse así, y yo no se como Ryu no la detuvo.-

-Debemos estar listos, los Tendo no tardarán en llegar.

-Si, se que estarán molestos.-

* * *

Mientras tanto...

-Oye Ryoga ya llevamos mucho tiempo andando y no encontramos a nadie.-

-Pues la zona de entrenamiento es muy grande y hay de todo, por el mismo hecho que es para entrenar.-

-Lo bueno que yo los puedo guiar, por que si Ryoga nos guiará, tal vez estaríamos en el monte Fuji.

-Muy cierto Mouse.-

-Hey no se burlen, es un mal de familia, pero siempre llegó a mi destino.

-Tranquilo mi amor, sólo nos distraemos un poco, la verdad estoy muy preocupada por Akane, Ranma y la abuela de Shampoo.

-Si Ryoga, llevamos horas caminando y no encontramos nada.

-Y seria muy mala idea separarnos.-

De repente entre unos arbustos vieron una mano salir, esta estaba sin movimiento alguno, los tres se asustaron, era masculina, podía ser de Ranma y no encontrarse en buen estado.

* * *

La tarde había llegado, ese día el cielo se tiñó de un color muy peculiar, un rojizo muy tenue, puede que este hermoso atardecer augure alguna tragedia.

Los Tendo habían llegado a la clínica del Dr. Tofu.

-Sr. Nodoka, que le paso a mi hija?.-

-Sr. Tendo, antes que nada le pido una disculpa por mi descuido.-

-Tranquila Sr. Yo se que Akane, de una u otra forma hubiese encontrado la forma de ir a buscar a Ranma.

-Pero debí ser más cuidadosa, ella aún está débil.-

-Esa fue una irresponsabilidad de Akane, usted hizo bien en enviar a Ryoga, Ukyo, Mousse y Shampoo, ellos son muy buenos artistas marciales y capaces de traer a todos de vuelta, sanos y salvos.

-Pues eso deseo.-

-No se preocupe tía, Akane siempre ha sido impulsiva.-

-Si tía, Akane es una inconsciente de su situación y una tonta al ponernos preocupados.-

-Nabiki... no es momento para ese tipo de comentarios

-Lo importante es encontrar a Akane.-

Aún seguían hablando sobre la situación, todos estaban preocupados, pero debían ser conscientes de todo lo que implicaba una búsqueda, y que deben tranquilizarse...

* * *

En las montañas...

Akane y Mizuki seguían peleando...

 _valla esta chica es resistente, pensé que acabaría con ella más rápido, pero es fuerte, aunque lo bueno que esta débil y tarde o temprano se cansara_

 _Estoy muy cansada, no se si podré seguir el paso por más tiempo, esto de dejar de entrenar fue una mala idea, y lo peor es que no veo alguna señal de Ranma_

Las jóvenes pasaron toda la tarde peleando, aunque Akane la mayor parte estaba esquivando, y esperando la oportunidad, pero Mizuki, estaba atacando y acertando ciertos golpes, pero también estaba tratando de alejarla del lugar donde había dejado a Ranma, y la guió poco a poco a un lugar espacioso, con un risco en el fondo, que estaba a una altura bastante considerable y se podía observar el rió que pasaba por ahí.

-Eres persistente, pero acepta que aquí desaparecerás.-

-No tengo la más mínima intención de irme, sin ver a Ranma y llevarlo a casa.

-Que ilusa- dio un golpe certero a la espalda de Akane, dejando la cerca del precipicio..

* * *

Mientras tanto..

-Será Ranma?.-

-tranquila Ukyo- tomó la mano de su novia para calmarla.. mientras Mousse se acercaba al lugar donde vieron la mano, con ayuda de Ryoga jalaron y sujetaron él cuerpo.

-Este no, no puede ser.

-Es el hermano de la China.

-Creo que Ryu lo dejó así.

-Pero que hacemos? A pesar de ser malo, no podemos dejarlo así.

-tienes razón Ukyo, pero esta un poco lejos la cuidad.

-Bueno, yo creo que puedo llevarlo de regreso.

-Estas seguro Mousse? Le prometiste a Shampoo no volver, hasta en encontrar a su bisabuela.

-Rayos, por un momento lo olvidaba.

-No te preocupes Mousse, yo puedo llevarlo.

-Pero Ukyo y si despierta?

-Ryoga, esta muy herido, aparte yo también se defenderme y si tu lo llevaras, no llega a tiempo.

-Tienes razón.- un poco molesto por su desorientación.

El joven algo golpeado, estaba atento a la plática...

-Por favor, no lastimen a Mizuki, sólo le hace falta entrar en razón.

-Tranquilo, ahora sólo debo llevarte con un Dr.

-ese chico... ese chico.- susurraba.

Ukyo improvisó una camilla, Ryoga y Mousse la ayudaron a subirlo...

-Ryu debió darle duro, lo dejó un poco traumado.

Bueno, los veo con el Dr. Tofu.

Ryoga estaba nervioso, pero se alegraba de que Ukyo volviera sana a la cuidad, así que en señal de tranquilidad, beso los labios de su amada.

-Hey tranquilos.

Ambos sonrojados por el comentario de Mousse...

-Nos vemos más tarde chicos.

Y comenzó a caminar de regreso arrastrando al Joven herido.

-valla que pesas.-

* * *

Por otra parte...

Ranma comenzó a abrir sus ojos, le dolía la cabeza, no sabía como había perdido el conocimiento, no recordaba mucho, pero se dio cuenta que estaba atado, un poco confundido, comenzó a intentar desatarse, pero todavía estaba aturdido y todo le daba vueltas...

 _¿Que me paso? Maldita Mizuki, no puedes entender que mi corazón ya tiene dueña._

Por su mente pasaban pequeños recuerdos de cuando le hizo el amor a su prometida.

 _yo debo cumplir mi promesa_

-Por ti Akane.- dijo con determinación.

Pero ante sus ojos apareció un pequeño destello...era la piedra de Mizuki y estaba ahí justo ahí, a su alcance, hizo lo que pudo y se soltó las manos, después desató sus pies e intento incorporarse, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía débil y las piernas no le respondían.

 _Que me está pasando, nunca me había pasado esto, que demonios me dio esa loca_

Logró incorporarse pero se tambaleaba, a paso lento, tomo la roca.-

 _Akane esto esta a punto de terminar y cumpliré mi promesa_

Se recargo sobre un árbol y comenzó a caminar, ya no deseaba encontrarse con esa chica, pero algo llamó su atención y de repente su corazón de paralizo, esa era la voz de Akane.

 _como carajos, ¿por que esta aquí?_ se preocupó mucho y empezó a moverse rumbo a la voz que parecía escuchar.

* * *

Ryu estaba un poco confundido... estaba caminando junto al río.

-no debí distraerme y perderle de vista fue lo peor.-mientras arrojaba una piedra al agua.

Siguió caminando...

Shampoo había llegado a la montañas desde hace unos minutos y comenzó a buscar a esa chica, la que le arrebató lo más preciado.

* * *

Volviendo con Akane...

 _siento que no puedo más, estoy cansando, estoy cerca del precipicio, la veo borrosa, pero esta parada frente a mi...¿será este mi último día de vida? ¿No volveré a ver a Ranma?_ mientras pensaba muchas cosas, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, rodando por las mejillas, el camino que hacían de los ojos hacia sus mejillas, quemaba. _Si me toca irme ahorita, sólo espero que sepas que te amo Ranma_

-Oye que sientes ahora?, que estas en mis manos y puedo hacer lo que sea contigo.- una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía.

-Sólo quiero decirte, que el nunca te Amara.-

-Maldita... cállate!- la empujó de una patada y quedó colgando del risco, Akane miro hacia abajo, _ojala no sea muy alto y puedo hacer lago para salvarme_ pero cuando vio, era bastante alto y a lo lejos se podía ver un río, _no puede ser, yo no he aprendido a nadar_ y se aferró más a la orilla.

-Ahora si tienes miedo verdad? Vas a morir y aparte, ya no verás a Ranma nunca más.-

-Sabes que nunca debes decir nunca.-

-Que? Eres una estúpida.- la actitud de la chica le molestaba demasiado, a pesar de su situación no mostraba miedo.

Cuando procedía a lanzar la por el risco...

-Detente Mizuki, no te atrevas a hacerle algo.-

-Ranma, pero tú, como, yo te tenía controlado.-

-Ranma- dijo Akane suspirando de alivio al verlo, el estaba bien, vivo.-

-Akane.- verla en esa situación era preocupante, y lo peor es que no tenía mucha fuerza, esta loca le había hecho algo, y le costó mucho esfuerzo llegar a ese lugar. El color del cielo, se torno de un rojo mas intenso.

 _tengo que pensar rápido, no quiero perder a Akane_

Mizuki noto la debilidad de Ranma e intuyo que no sería un problema.

Pero el chico de la trenza con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se abalanzó hacia ella y le dio un golpe, que la mandó unos metros lejos, a él no le muy agradable golpear a la mujeres, pero ella se lo había ganado, se movió un poco más rápido y arrodilló en la orilla del acantilado y tomó el brazo de su prometida.

-Tranquila, yo te sacaré de esto y volveremos juntos a casa.- para tranquilizar a su prometida también le sonrió.

-Si Ranma, lo se.- devolviendo le la sonrisa.

-No debiste venir.

-Estaba preocupada por ti.

-Esto tardará un poco, por algún motivo, estoy sin mucha fuerza.

-Mientras estés conmigo, yo estoy bien.

Ya empezaba a subirla, cuando de repente sintió Mizuki en su espalda, dejándolo caer por completo al piso.

-No la ayudes.- mientras lanzaba varios golpes a la espalda de Ranma.

-Estas acabando con mi paciencia.

Akane noto como los gestos de Ranma cambiaron y parecía sufrir con cada golpe.

-Tu eres mío, no la ayudes.- golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza.

-Akane resiste por favor, pronto me quitaré esta molestia.

-Pero.-lágrimas salían de sus ojos, el no podía quitarla, por que con las manos la estaba sujetando-como lo harás?

-No, no la salvaras, no lo permitiré.- ya había perdido por completo el control, cada golpe estaba lleno de celos.

El chico de la tranza no podía moverse, pues toda la fuerza que estaba poniendo la concentraba en no soltar a Akane.

Ella se dio cuenta por completo, esto era lo más horrible que había vivido, ver sufriendo a Ranma sin poder hacer algo al respecto, bueno si podía, pero eso implicaba no volver a verlo...

-Ranma.- el tono triste y serio se podía notar en su voz.

-Tranquila Akane, estoy pensando.-

Cada vez le costaba más poder respirar, hasta que sintió el golpe más fuerte de Mizuki.

-Te he digo que no la ayudes!

La peli azul se horrorizo, de la boca de Ranma, salía sangre.

-Yo no puedo seguir, viendo te así.

-Que dices? Oye esto no me dolió.

-Sólo quiero decirte... que TE AMO.- cerro los ojos, no quería ver la expresión que Ranma pondría.

-Akane no, eso suena como despedida, no lo digas así.-

-Sólo recuerda Te amo y siempre lo he hecho.- ella se parecía resbalar de las manos de su prometido, mientras el se aferraba más a ella, ella sólo se soltó y poco a poco sus manos, se desprendía, hasta que Akane se soltó.

-NOOOO... AKANE!.-estiraba su brazos todo lo que pudo.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno ¿Como me quedo?

Quise dar un giro a la historia, espero que cause el suspenso que esperaba. Ahora si, a concentrarme en el Final.

Saludos y Besos. espero sus opiniones.


	22. Capitulo 22 FInal

**La promesa de amor**...

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia, pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

No me maten, no me golpeen jaja, estaba ya decidida escribiendo, pero llego un momento en que la inspiración se fue a dar un paso, lo bueno es que regreso y logre terminarlo. Estoy escribiendo un pequeño epilogo, por que me quede con ganas de escribir lo que pasaría después de ese final. siento que este final quedo largo, pero espero que lo puedan leer y me digan que tal les pareció. El lunes subiré el epilogo. Muchas gracias por todo. Escribiré otra historia, ojala se dan una vuelta por acá y la lean.

 _estos son pensamientos_

Capitulo 22.- _Cumplir siempre lo prometido. FINAL._

* * *

 _sólo espero tener suerte y caer en el agua, pero yo no se nadar_

De sus ojos azules, salían lágrimas, sus manos se convirtieron en puños, que apretaba con fuerza, Por toda la montaña se escucho aquel grito de dolor...

Shampoo que estaba más cerca, decidió correr al lugar, pero se encontró con una escena devastadora, Ranma, miraba hacia el precipicio, con esa sensación de perderla que ya la había vivo antes, era tanta la impotencia de no haberla protegido.

Mizuki estaba a su derecha, muy seria observando, la amazona Intuyo lo que había pasado y se acercó lentamente a ellos...

Ranma por su parte, giro la cabeza a la derecha y miro fijamente a la chica, Mizuki quedó perpleja al ver aquella mirada llena de odio, coraje, frialdad y mucho más sentimientos de desprecio...

El sin dejar de mirarla, se incorporó y empezó a caminar hacia ella... La chica del miedo, comenzó a hacerse hacia atrás, pero las palabras de Akane retumban en su mente.

 _El nunca te Amara, aunque yo muera_

-Yo, yo, por favor.- la voz le temblaba.

Shampoo había sacado sus armas y se interpuso entre Ranma y Mizuki.

-Ella ser mía.- señalando a la chica.

El joven oji azul, la ignoro y Siguió avanzando, pero Shampoo debía sacarlo de ese trance y entonces le dio una bofetada.

-Si chica violenta caer desde ahí-señaló el precipicio- tu ir a buscarla y yo encargarme de chica China, Ella ser mía.

-Shampoo, quítate.

-No perder tiempo, ir a buscar a chica violenta.

-Pero todo esto paso por ella- señalo a Mizuki- debe de pagar.

-Si tu amarla, deber ir por ella, yo encargarme de chica China.

 _Akane siempre fue fuerte_ -Ella puede estar viva.

-Si, chica violenta ser muy fuerte.

En esos momentos Ranma tomó vuelo y cuando estaba apunto de lanzarse, Shampoo lo detuvo.

-Pero tú estar loco.

-Es la manera más rápida de llegar abajo.

-De nada servir si tu hacerte daño.

-Pero tengo que darme prisa, ella no sabe nadar, necesito protegerla.

A esa escena se sumaron Ryoga y Mousse.

-Shampoo mi amor, ¿que haces aquí?

-Mousse no hacer preguntas- lanzó sobre el agua fría que llevaba en una botella-tu bajar volando y buscar a chica violenta-señaló el precipicio.

Su joven esposo parecía no comprender lo que la amazona decía.

-Mousse, Akane cayó por ahí, ayúdame a buscarla.

El chico pato grazno en señal de afirmación y levantó el vuelo.

-Chico cerdo, tu ayudar a Ranma a bajar para buscar chica violenta.

-Ranma, puedes contar conmigo.- tomó a su compañero, con su fuerza y agilidad, fueron bajando por otra ruta menos peligrosa y lo más rápido posible para ellos.

Por la mente de Ranma, se venían imágenes de su prometida en la batalla que tuvo con zaffron, como ella lo protegía, daba la vida por el. _tarde mucho en darme cuenta, cuanto me amabas_ y esta no era la excepción, pues Akane al verlo sufriendo por salvarla y recibiendo golpes de quien decía amarlo, no aguanto más y decidió morir por el. _tu siempre eres muy impulsiva, yo iba a encontrar la manera de salvarnos_ Ryoga estaba bastante atento a la reacción de Ranma, pues el en aquel momento donde pensaron perder a Akane, el amaba a esa chica y trato de ser optimista por ella y para que Ranma no se dejará morir. _no se que decir, yo ahora estoy muy triste por Akane y Ranma, pero..._ Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos...

-Ryoga...

-¿Que pasa Ranma?

-Yo siempre he tratado de ser más fuerte, más ágil...

-¿Y ahora a Que viene eso?

-Todo siempre fue por ella, yo debía ser su protector.

-Pero Akane, sé enamoró de ti, no creo que por tu fuerza.

-Yo deseaba protegerla, que nada le pasará y con zaffron, yo no pude, aunque logre salvarla, me recrimino como se dieron las cosas.

-Eso ya quedó atrás, olvídalo, lo que importa es que Akane fue lo suficientemente fuerte para salir de esa y ahora no será la excepción.

-Le he fallado, no pude protegerla.

-No se como fueron las circunstancias, pero yo se, que tu hiciste lo que podías y más, si eso paso no fue tu culpa, la chica China sólo vino a traer desgracias, sabes que también lo digo por Shampoo.

-Desgracias...

-Ranma... como tú amigo, te diré algo importante.

-¿Que cosa?

-Yo siempre fui un gran amigo de Akane, aunque por más que tratará, ella sólo me veía así, por esa situación, ella una vez me confesó amarte, pero que tenía miedo de no ser correspondida, _aunque cuando me dijo eso, partió mi corazón en dos,_ yo sólo le pude decir, que tu también la amabas, sólo que tu falta de madurez te hacían ser tan idiota, ella sólo sonrió, _cuando la vi sonreír, me sentí mejor,_ ahí fue cuando entraste al Dojo y armaste una escena de celos- río un poco al a hacer este comentario- confirmando mis sospechas.

-A que viene todo esto? Yo ya le confesé mi amor.

-Ustedes se han amado desde hace mucho y por terquedad no reconocían nada, pero ahora que ya saben lo que sienten, no renuncies, lucha, no te des por vencido, ella estará contigo.

-El estar con Ukyo te hace bien.

-Bueno, si, ella y yo tampoco reconocíamos nuestros sentimiento, pero debes luchar por tu final feliz.

-Yo nunca me daré por vencido.

-Nos acercamos al lugar...

* * *

Apenas se fueron los chicos la amazona, lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Mizuki.

-Tu estar en problemas.-

-No me das miedo, ya te vencí una vez, lo haré otra vez.

-Tu no vencer, hacer acto de cobardía.

-Entonces si lo perdiste?

Shampoo no podía seguir escuchando el cinismo...

* * *

Mousse aun convertido en pato sobrevolaba _nunca pensé que mi maldición fuera de utilidad,_ con un ritmo lento, en busca de la peli azul. _Que fue lo que habrá pasado, sólo espero que Akane este bien, no quiero ni pensar en que hará Ranma, si ella... no, no puedo pensar así, ella tiene que estar bien._

Observaba detenidamente la cristalina agua, y volteaba a ver en las orillas, por si la veía, pero no había señal alguna de la chica. _esto ya me está asustando, no logró encontrarla,_ seguía buscando, al parecer todo estaba tranquilo, el viento corría con calma, el agua tenía una corriente un poco fuerte, y una que otra roca sobre salía, mientras avanzaba observó que había una cascada _esto no puede ser bueno,_ que tenía varios metros de alto, y justo abajo también sobresalían rocas , _una caída desde ahí, puede ser peligrosa,_ bajo a ver de cerca, sin obtener resultado alguno, esto era como así Akane hubiese desaparecido, _Ranma no tarda en llegar, no puedo mentirle,_ descanso un poco en una roca.

Ranma y Ryoga acaban de llegar ala parte de abajo, en ese momento el río aumento la rapidez de su corriente, el viento comenzó moverse con más fuerza.

-Esto no es una buena señal-miro detenidamente el río, en busca de una señal que pudiese decir que Akane estaba viva.-Ranma me escuchas?

-Tenemos que buscarla.

-Oye, no estas al 100.

-Eso es lo de menos, necesito encontrarla- mientras se ponía en posición para saltar al río y nadar.

-Oye tranquilo, eso haremos, pero también debemos hablar con Mousse.

-Idiota, entiende, necesito buscarla.

-Y que tal sí Mousse la encontró.

-Eso ya lo sabríamos, ahora déjame en paz.-estaba a punto de saltar cuando Ryoga lo tomó del brazo.

-_Yo buscaré por el agua, tu búscala en las orillas.

-Idiota, con tu forma de cerdo, la corriente te llevará y ni podrás hacer nada.

-Pues será como una recreación de los hechos, ¿no crees?

-Deja de gastar mi preciado tiempo y déjame hacer las cosas a mi modo.

Mientras Ranma hablaba, Ryoga se lanzó al río, convirtiéndose en cerdo, como el chico oji azul lo había pronosticado la corriente era fuerte y nuestro amiguito parecía perder, lo que Ranma no sabía, es que Ryoga se había cansado de ser débil en la forma de P-chan y por eso entrenó y ahora era más fuerte. Logro controlar su pequeño cuerpo, y nadaba con calma.

-Pudiste haberme dicho que ya eras un cerdo más fuerte, pero eso no te quita lo tramposo.

Sólo se escucho los chillidos del cerdito en señal de respuesta.

* * *

Continuando con Shampoo...

-Vamos admítelo, sólo quieres acabar conmigo por haberte ganado- se comenzó a incorporar, para enfrentar la amenaza.

-Que hacerle a chica violenta?

-Te refieres a la difunta Akane?- escaparon risas de su boca.

-Tu- la sangre de la amazona hervía de coraje, a pesar de que no era la gran amiga de Akane, Ella ahora ya no la odiaba, pero deseaba que encontrará la felicidad con Ranma, como ella la encontró con Mousse.-ser demasiado confiada.

-Estúpida, mejor busca algo mejor que hacer- con rapidez corrió hacia el lado contrario, esperando escapar.

-Ser demasiado cobarde- caminaba lentamente, alzó su brazo derecho y lanzó su chúi a las piernas de su oponente, impactando con gran fuerza.-Estar lista?, hablar mucho y no hacer gran cosa.

-Estúpida amazona, me atacaste por atrás.-intento volver a levantarse, pero sus piernas no le respondían ¿ _acaso si fue muy fuerte su golpe?_ sentía un inmenso dolor, sus ojos se tornaron llenos de miedo.

-No ser rival para amazona.- se acerco lentamente a Mizuki.-Ahora darte cuenta, yo poder deshacerme ti- con su dedo índice, la apunto.- Que ser mejor? Que Ranma acabar contigo o yo.-levantó su Chúi- tu hacer mucho daño.- su mirada se hacía más fría con forme avanzada.

-Tu no puedes, es más, mejor ves a buscar a tu abuela.- no encontraba como salvarse de esa situación, tenía mucho miedo.

No había tiempo que perder, la amazona dejó inconsciente a Mizuki de un golpe, encontró unas sogas y la ató, soltó un suspiro- sentir pena por ti, no saber lo que ser amor.- la sujeto y la fue arrastrando mientras caminaba. ¿ _donde estas abuela?_.

* * *

* _pesa más de lo que creía_ * la joven de la espátula estaba cansada de llevar a esa chico. Pero este no hacia más que susurrar el nombre de su hermana.

-Creo que no deberías preocuparte de más-mirándolo fijamente.

-Ella es mi hermanita.- dijo entre abriendo los ojos.

-Pues la hubieses aconsejado mejor.

-Yo, lo siento mucho.

Ukyo no soportaba esa conversación, pues aunque ya estaba por llegar a la cuidad, pudo escuchar el grito desgarrador, donde Ranma decía el nombre de Akane.* _algo pasó, y yo no puedo ayudar, pero dejándote en la clínica me regresare_ * el estar a lado de el, la enfermaba, * _como es posible que este tipo de gente exista_ * decidió correr con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y así llegó rápido a la clínica del Dr. Tofu. Valla cara de sorpresa de todos al verla llegar con alguien a cuestas.

Todos pensaron que era Ranma, lo más raro fue verla llegar sin los demás. Pero al estar cerca se dieron cuenta que era otra persona.

-Que fue lo que pasó Ukyo?- sorprendida por la repentina aparición de ella y ese desconocido.

-Pues-los nervios invadía su cuerpo, no tenía claro lo que pasó con los demás, y todas las miradas a su al rededor buscaban respuestas.- nos encontramos herido a este chico y decidí traerlo a la clínica.

-Bueno, tengo que atender a este joven, espero después me informen sobre lo acontecido.- el Dr. Tomó al joven y lo llevo al interior.

-Entonces?, ya no entendemos nada, lo mejor será que Papa y el tío vayan también.

-Bueno creo que esta vez Nabiki tiene razón.- los aludidos se miraron fijamente y movieron la cabeza para afirmar.

-Si, por favor... deben traerlos a todos sano y salvos.

-Claro Sr. Nodoka.

-Si, yo traeré a Ranma de regreso y Esperemos que ya se pueda hacer la boda.

-Esperen, yo iré con ustedes.

-Debes estar cansada Ukyo, lo mejor será que reposes.

-No puedo Sr. Nodoka, debo ver como están mis amigos.-las tres mujeres notaron una mirada rara en la cocinera.

-Dime, que es lo que paso- acercándose a Ukyo y poniendo sus brazos al rededor de ella-sabes que puedes decirme, siento que hay algo que no nos dices.

-yo, yo... pues- sentir la calidez de la mama de Ranma la hacia tener confianza-un poco antes de llegar, yo escuche un grito, pero no estoy segura de quien-mintió- ni lo que decía- volvió a mentir- por eso quiero ir.

-Bueno, si deseas ir y te sientes bien, adelante.

No hizo falta más palabras, los tres se dirigían hacia aquel terrible desastre...

* * *

El atardecer se acababa, la noche estaba por llegar, de pronto el cielo obscureció, la temperatura comenzó a descender, y el viento arremetía con más fuerza contra los árboles, una por una las estrellas comenzaron a salir e iluminar lo que sería la noche más larga.

Shampoo seguía caminando, buscaba a su abuela, a cuestas traía a Mizuki, aún inconsciente por el gran golpe de la amazona.* _esto ser difícil, abuela no estar por aquí_ * prosiguió con su caminata, sus pasos eran firmes y su actitud determinante.

-Shampoo...-se escuchaba una voz familiar. Nuestra pequeña amazona al reconocerla volteó.

-Bisabuela, donde estabas?

-Como me separe del resto, fui a la cima de la montaña, busque unas plantas especiales y prepare una infusión, que puede liberar a quien lo bebe de cualquier hechizo.

-Hacerlo para Ranma?

-Si, no encontrábamos a la chica, lo vi tan desesperado que quise ofrecerle otra solución.

-Por que no cuidar de Ranma?

-El es muy fuerte, pero por que estas tan molesta.

-Mira- agarró a la chica con mucha fuerza y la tiró al piso- chica hacer daño a Ranma.

-Tiene que ver con el grito?

-Si abuela, chica violenta desapareció - señaló a Mizuki-ella ser culpable.

-Como lo siento, pero como ya tienes a está chica, sólo debes preocuparte en que harás.

-Abuela, no ser egoísta, yo estar preocupada por Akane.

La abuela se sorprendió ante la actitud de su bisnieta, la etapa donde estaba obsesionada por un amor no correspondido siendo capaz de cualquier cosa para obtenerlo, incluso dañar a Akane, hoy era diferente, la vida le enseñó que cuando fija su atención en las pequeñas cosas de la vida, y en las personas que la rodean, puede encontrar amor y paz. Quizá muy tarde comprendió todo, pero hoy era una chica nueva.

-La has llamado por su nombre.

-Si, yo comprender, ahora ayudar en búsqueda, yo tener asuntos pendientes.

-Pero, y Akane?

-A eso referirme, confiar en mi.

-Esta bien Shampoo, iré a ayudar, aparte tengo que hacer que Ranma beba esto, tu sólo cuídate mucho.

La amazona asintió y siguió su camino.

* * *

Mousse decidió regresar por el río y ver si encontraba a los chicos, había que hacer un nuevo plan. En el camino se encontró con ellos.

-Mousse encontraste algo?

Solo grazno y negó con la cabeza.

-Rayos, necesitamos encontrarla pronto

* * *

Shampoo Siguió caminando hasta que la chica despertó.

-Oye a Donde me llevas?

-Ningún lugar especial- se detuvo, dio la vuelta, se agachó para estar a su altura y...

-Yo no ser mala, pero tú obligar a actuar mal.

-¿Que? Que me vas a hacer?

-Nada, yo querer que tu dar cuenta del mal que hacer, hace tiempo yo también estar dispuesta a hacer de todo por amor de Ranma.

-El estaba a punto de amarme, de no ser por esa tal Akane.

-Estar ciega, yo darme cuenta un poco tarde, pero el amar a chica violenta con locura.

-Lo sé, la manera en la que me vio después de que Akane cayó por el acantilado, me dejo en claro que el no me ama.

-Ser tonta, yo darte un regalo; perdonarte por lo que hiciste, así que darte otra oportunidad de hacer cosas de mejor manera.

-Tu, me perdonas por lo que te hice?

-No ser rival para Shampoo, así que, perdonarte.

-Vaya que respuesta.

-Tu buscar hermano en clínica de Dr. Tofu, e irse lejos, si Ranma alcanzarlos por lo que hacer con Akane, matarlos.

-Después de lo que le hice a ella, eso merezco.

-Yo saber que Akane estar bien. Pero tu deber buscar un mejor camino lejos de Ranma.

-Prometes no hacerme daño?

-Yo soltarte y tener hasta 3 para irte.- la amazona empezó a desatarla y apenas la soltó, empezó a contar en cuenta regresiva.

-3...2...1...- no hizo falta más, la chica había desaparecido.- ojalá no volver, por que no perdonar dos veces.

* * *

El Sr. Saotome, Sr. Tendo y Ukyo estaban a punto de llegar a la montaña...

* * *

-Eres tan hermosa, me gustaría ser el verdadero Ranma Saotome y hacerte mi esposa, bueno se vale soñar ¿no es así Akane?- mientras acariciaba el rostro de la peli azul, que yacía inconsciente junto a él, beso los labios de la chica.- Justo como lo imagine, sus labios saben tan dulces, lastima que no seas para mi.

* * *

Los chicos seguían buscando señal alguna de la peli azul, pero a ellos se sumó la abuela de shampoo.

-Ranma!

-Usted que hace aquí?¿ Por que no aparecía?

-una disculpa, pero me encontraba haciendo esto, sólo bébelo.- si más le metió la botella en la boca y no la apartó hasta que se acabar a aquel brebaje.

-Que carajos es esto, sabe a mierd...

-Es una infusión, que te libra de cualquier hechizo que tengas.

-pero si yo ya encontré la pied- empezó a sentir como su fuerza regresaba, los mareos desaparecían y podía ver todo tan claro-se me había olvidado que estaba débil.

-Bueno, tengo que buscar a Shampoo, no me agrada la idea que se quedé sola con esa chica.

-Esta bien.

* * *

Shampoo se dirigía nuevamente hacia la cuidad, quería informar de la situación a la familia Tendo...

Por un momento el pequeño cerdito le pareció escuchar una voz, no lograba distinguir si era de hombre o mujer, pero empezó a emitir muchos chillidos, lo cual llamó la atención del chico pato, que se aproximó a él, pensando que este se estaba ahogando, lo sacó del río y lo soltó en la orilla. Ambos animales empezaron a discutir, uno chillando, otro graznando. Ranma miraba bastante molesto aquella situación. No quiso hacerles caso y sólo se puso a calentar agua, ya no soportaba aquella discusión, primero virtio agua sobre el pato.

-y bien Mousse, que paso?- el cerdito se vio muy molesto por que lo dejó a lo último.

-pues aún nada, y este estúpido cerdo ahogándose.- Ryoga no soporto más y se hecho agua el mismo.

-quien es el idiota? De seguro no encuentras nada, por que no puedes ver.- nuevamente se encontraban discutiendo.

-Bueno ya, esto es el colmo, no creen.- dijo muy molesto, ambos se dieron cuenta de su error y se disculparon con Ranma.

-Ranma, me pareció escuchar una voz, cerca de esa parte.

-entonces vamos no hay tiempo que perder.

Los tres chicos empezaron a buscar en esa zona, parecía haber un pequeño rastro, casi imperceptible a la vista.

-pero de donde vendrá esa voz que dices.

-creo que habrá que escalar.

Cansados, pero con ánimos, empezaron a subir y buscar indicios de un camino oculto o algo así. Para aminorar la tensión el chico de colmillos, decidió hacer una pregunta al joven ciego.

-oye Mousse y como hiciste para casarte con Shampoo?

-pues, volvimos un año a la tribu, entrene y cuando me sentí listo, la desafié.

-entonces te has vuelto más fuerte?

-Si, la vencí, al principio fue algo violenta conmigo, más en la cama jaja. Pero ahora se que nos amamos, aunque en la cama sigue igual jaja.

Ambos chicos se quedaron asombrados por la confesión del pato.

-las chicas serán así? Ukyo es un poco dominante en ese aspecto-

-bueno, pero es que tu eres muy manso.

-oye me idiota, tu también lo eres..- de su discusión, los saco una voz que hablaba con calma.

-ella... ella, es de lo más delicada, aunque atrevida, pero en ella se refleja la inocencia que me hace desearla más.

-lo siento, no debíamos hablar de eso.

-y bueno ryoga, escuchas algo?

-No, creo que como p-chan tengo mejor oido- dicho esto, Ranma lo sujeto y hecho agua fría, ya siendo un cerdito, lo colocó en su cabeza.

-si escuchas algo, Avísame.- el cerdito le indicaba hacia donde moverse, hasta que se topó con una pequeña cueva.

-anda vamos Mousse.

Mientras más se adentraban, podían escuchar más claramente...

-espero que no estés herida de gravedad, yo cuando te vi salir de la clínica, dije que te protegeria, y mira como te encontré.

-esa es la voz de Ryu?

-Akane, desde que te vi, supe que eras la mejor persona, no merecidas este daño.

-oye por que no nos avisaste que ella estaba aquí.- entraba a toda prisa a la cueva.

-lo siento Ranma, estoy un poco débil y quería reponer fuerzas, aparte no sabía que ya habían aparecido

-si no te importa, yo la llevaré a la clínica.

-claro, sólo disculpa me por mi atrevimiento..- se refería al beso.

-de que hablas?

-nada, lleva la, yo me iré de regreso a mi cuidad.

Muy poco le importo lo que dijera Ryu en ese momento, salió con Akane en brazos, estaba muy lastimada, Y debía llegar a la clínica de inmediato.

Mousse no tuvo ni tiempo de hablar por que Ranma ya había salido a toda prisa de ese lugar, con Akane en brazos y P_Chan en la cabeza.

A toda prisa, se topó con su suegro padre, pero sólo pasó de largo, tirandolos, Ukyo alzando a ver a Ryoga transformado en un cerdo, en la cabeza de Ranma...

-ese ser chico cerdo y chica violenta con Ranma verdad?

Los tres desconcertados asistieron con la cabeza y Corrieron tras de ellos. Mousse un poco atrás iba a toda velocidad.

Era como una cadena, pero algo era seguro, Ranma con todas sus fuerzas intentaba salvar su amada.

Llegó rápidamente a la clínica del Dr. Tofu. No pareció ver a nadie más, se metió rápido e informó al Dr. De la situación.

-Bueno Ranma. Ahora deja todo en mis manos.

Asintió con la cabeza, pero esa petición era difícil de seguir.

Llegando todos a la clínica, se les informó de lo acontecido.

Pasaron varias horas, hasta que el Dr. Salió.

-Bueno, Akane esta estable, pero debe descansar, Oye Ranma debo decirte algo...

-es malo?

-no lo creo...

-entonces?..

-esto es como un milagro... Akane esta consciente y pide verte..- Los demás familiares estaban feliz de poder ver a la pareja de nuevo junta, todo parecía que las cosas estarían en calma y próximamente habría una boda.

A Ranma no le hizo falta más palabras y entró rápidamente a verla...

El cuarto estaba iluminado y había silencio absoluto. El joven de la trenza entró con nervios, pero se acerco lentamente a la cama, ella parecía estar dormida. Su prometido se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama.

-Akane.- tomando su mano.

-Ranma.- abriendo los ojos.

-eres una tonta, debes confiar en mi

-Perdóname, yo sólo no quería verte sufrir.

-el saber que te perdía me hacía sentir más dolor, que cualquier golpe.

-Soy una torpe, que no te merece.

-no digas tonterías.

-yo no fui fuerte.

-Akane, nada más me importa que tu, yo sólo puedo amarte a ti, todo lo que hago es por ti y ahora que se que nada podrá separarnos, por que no cometeré más imprudencias, me quedaré a tu lado.

-Ranma, te amo...y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, Así que aceptó casarme contigo... mañana mismo si lo deseas.

-En serio?, te amo Akane y recuerda que cuando hago una promesa, y más si es de amor... la cumpliré.

Fin.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leerlo, espero sus review._

 _si les gusta como escribo (lo dudo xD) no olviden que escribiré mas y ojala también puedan leerme._


	23. Epílogo

Este es el epilogo de **La promesa de amor**...

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Por que siempre es bueno saber que pasa a través de los años, si el destino los favorece o quizá los llene de dicha. Pero la vida no es perfecta, aunque acompañada de la persona que amas, la vida se hace increíblemente maravillosa.

* * *

Han pasado ocho años...

 _Estar sentada mirando fotos no me ayuda de nada, tengo que hacer los preparativos para cuando lleguen._

-Oye Mami, me podes contar otra vez la historia.- un niño saltaba y brincaba encima de su mamá.

-Cual mi amor? Hay muchas que te gustan..- abrazándolo con ternura.

-Cuando tu y Papa se casaron.-

-Otra vez corazón?

-Si mami..-

-está bien.-

_Flash back_

Era el día soleado en Nerima, las cosas parecían tranquilas, aunque había cierta familia haciendo unos preparativos para una boda que se realizaría en el Dojo Tendo.

Kasumi la mayor de las Tendo, se encargaba de la comida, pues habían muchos invitados, Nabiki que era por un año menor, se encargaba de organizar y ordenar a su Papa y tío, para que adornaran el Dojo. La tía Nodoka estaba conmigo, ayudándome con mi vestido, ella es como una madre para mi. Los nervios me mataban debía memorizar los votos.

Por eso los repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Cuando era el momento de la ceremonia, creí que iba a morir, vi a tu padre, tan guapo, ese traje le quedaba muy bien, por un momento recordé la boda fallida que tuvimos, pero no debía tener miedo, los problemas entre nosotros están resueltos y sabía que el hombre parado enfrente de mi, me ama con locura.

Todo transcurría normalmente, vi a mis amigos, Ukyo y Ryoga estaban en primera fila, la felicidad iluminaba esos rostros, se que ellos también serán felices, aún lado de ellos estaba mi nueva amiga Shampoo y su esposo Mousse, como habían pasado varios meses antes de la boda; por cuestiones personales, pues descubrieron que tenía anemia, por que esos últimos días no me alimentaba bien, se pospuso hasta esta fecha en la que estoy libre de todo. Pero como decía, Shampoo llevaba una pequeña pancita, apenas tenía 3 meses de embarazo, ellos se notaban más enamorados que nunca, la felicidad había llegado a ellos y no renunciarían a ella de nuevo. Por estar distraída mirando sus ojos azules, de repente debíamos decir nuestros votos, el empezó.

-Akane, prometo amarte, respetarte, estar contigo en lo próspero y lo adverso- _que estoy diciendo, eso no suena como yo_ -pero sobre todo debes recordar que siempre estaré a tu lado, nunca volveré a apartarme, aunque me golpees con ese mazo te haré feliz.- sonrió por nerviosismo.

-Ranma, yo también te hago una promesa, te amaré por el resto de mi vida, estaré contigo siempre y sobre todo confiare en ti.- no recordó mas palabras, pero algo estaba muy claro... esto es amor

Lo único que pudo sellar nuestra nueva promesa de amor... fue un beso, Y fue el más tierno, suave, delicado y apasionado, se deposito cada deseo, en ese solo beso.

_Fin del flash back_

-Mami, por que siempre termina en beso.-

-Por que así pasó corazón, pero ven ayúdame a terminar de arreglar todo.

-Akane, que haces ahí sentada, no va a estar a tiempo lo que tenemos que preparar.

-Ya voy Kasumi.

-tía tía, mi mami me contaba de nuevo mi historia favorita.

-Otra vez?, pero que te parece si vas arriba a jugar con tu tía Nabiki.

-siiiiii, mi tía Nabiki.- Salio corriendo ese pequeño niño.

-Crecen rápido verdad?.-

-Si- un suspiro escapo-, pero vamos Kasumi, se nos hará tarde.

Nuevamente todos ayudaban arreglar las cosas, hoy se celebraría el cumple años de cierta personita. Llegaban a la casa los tíos Hibiki. El matrimonio llevaba ya casi 8 años, el ver el casamiento de los Saotome los inspiró a hacer a los pocos meses, tenían una hija pequeña, de apenas 5 añitos, que se llevaba de maravilla con el hijo mayor de los Saotome. También llegaba una pequeña amazona de 5 años, quien peleaba con la niña Hibiki para jugar con el pequeño Saotome. Ambas niñas subieron corriendo a la habitación de la tía Nabiki.

-hijo, ves a cuidar a tu hermana.

-si Papa.

El matrimonio de amazones llevaba 9 años de casados, y un hijo de 7 y una pequeña de 5.

Había una pequeña mesita en el Dojo que se llenaba de regalos conforme llegaban los invitados.

-Ya está todo listo hermana.

-Justo a tiempo Kasumi.

-Si, ahora sólo espero que no tarde mucho en llegar.

-Ya sabes que cuando están juntos, la diversión es tanta que se les olvidan las cosas.

-Lo sé, consciente mucho a su princesa.

-Como todo padre.

* * *

Por las calles de Nerima, estaban un chico muy guapo, con una niña en los hombros, iban sonriendo y jugando, la tarde los iluminaba, los rayos del sol tocaban ligeramente los cabellos azules de la pequeña Naoko, mientras con sus pequeñas manos jugaba con la trenza de su padre, y movía sus piecitos de emoción, pues hoy cumplía 5 añitos.

-Papi!, ya quiero ir a ver a mamá.

-Tramposita, aun no es hora.

-Pero ya compramos lo que mami pidió.

-esta bien princesa, vamos con mami.

-siiii!.- saltaba de felicidad.

El padre y su hija, seguían caminando por las calles de Nerima, rumbo al Dojo Tendo...

* * *

En el Dojo Tendo, las cosas eran un caos, muchos niños corriendo y gritando...

Hoy era cumpleaños de la pequeña Saotome, sus dos tías habían organizado una fiesta. La tía Nabiki era una mujer de negocios, sin tiempo para el amor y menos los hijos, por eso adoraba a sus cuatro sobrinos, dos de su hermana Akane y otros dos de Kasumi.

Akane a lo lejos vio como llegaba su amado esposo, dio señal para que todos se ocultaran...

El joven padre iba llegando, bajo a su hija.

-Deberías ir a buscar a mami al Dojo.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Corrió tan rápido la pequeña, que apenas al oji azul le dio tiempo de seguirle el paso. Una vez llegando al Dojo, todos gritaron:

-Sorpresa!

La fiesta transcurrió normalmente, pero al final del día, sus dos pequeños hijos, cayeron en un profundo sueño, por el cansancio, mientras los jóvenes padres recogieron todo.

Al final del día, la casa estaba en un silencio absoluto.

-Te gusta esta vida?.-

-Que pregunta es esa Ranma, claro que me gusta.-

-Entonces eres feliz mi amor?.-

-No podría ser mas feliz.-

-Me alegra saber, que estoy cumpliendo lo que dije en nuestros votos.

-Tontito, a tu lado, y con nuestros hijos, no hace falta nada.

-Te amo Akane.

-Y yo Te amo a ti Ranma.

Inmediatamente se abrazaron mirando hacia el amanecer, ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo y el recargo la suya en la de su esposa, un nuevo día estaba por comenzar...

* * *

Ahora si es todo... ESTA HISTORIA HA LLEGADO A SU FIN.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS. YA ESTOY HACIENDO OTRA, ESPERO LES GUSTE, ESTÉN AL PENDIENTE xD.

DEJEN SU REVIEW, ME GUSTARÍA SABER QUE OPINAN DE TODO ESTO.

BESOS Y SALUDOS.

:*


End file.
